Veronica Mars Fights Back
by maipigen
Summary: V is a bitter and hateful FBI agent, headed back to Neptune to confront her demons. And the former Love who's now running the town, the man, who murdered her father... Darkish. plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own VM, but please let me know if Jason is for sale…**

* * *

**Veronica Mars Fights Back**

* * *

_A/N First chapter of an old story. I've put up a poll on my profile and it's up to you, dear readers, whether I concentrate mostly on this one, or the other choice…Go take it please. And if you're a first time reader of VMFB, don't let the fluffy start fool you – it's a pretty dark story. Oh and a notice to old readers, it might chance a bit from the original. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Detective Mars, there's really no need for you to be here."

Veronica tore her widened eyes away from the person inside the interrogation room to look up at her boss, Lieutenant Ripley.

Normally the short Californian blonde would crack a joke about his last name resembling a certain female alien killer and then proceed to ask if he liked denying her pleasures in life, but not this time though.

Her blue eyes pierced him through his very soul and they had a look in them that the Lieutenant hadn't seen before. Sadness, shock, disappointment, anger and disbelief all curled up into one.

Frankly he didn't like seeing that, but he understood why – he'd read her file after all.

"No need, sir? There's plenty of need here. I have to be here, and if you try to pull me off this case I might just say or do something we'll both regret…" and added as an afterthought was an insincere, "sir."

Lieutenant Ripley sighed loudly and took off his glasses to polish them and gain a few seconds to think at the same time.

_Well, there's really no good answer to that, is there?_ The older man thought and looked inside the interrogation room at that one unexpected person, who'd turned his favorite – and usually very together – detective into a shaking emotional mess in only thirty minutes.

_I better try one last time_, the lieutenant decided hesitantly and said out loud, "Regret or not; remember your personnel history with this guy? He's probably only requested your presence for a way to insure FBI's cooperation. He might be able to manipulate you and…"

Veronica suddenly regained some of her mischievous way and as her eyes wandered back to the person inside the interrogation room, she said with a hint of her usual arrogance, "His attempts at manipulation usually only lasts until someone says the wrong thing or," Veronica added with a self ironic smile as she recalled memories she alone could see, "until a really, _really_ hot girl walks by and takes his mind of things."

Lieutenant Ripley placed his glasses back on his face and took a deep breath before he finally said tiredly, "Fine Mars, have it your way, but I'm warning you, "he quickly added when the small blonde immediately began moving towards the door into the interrogation room, "don't give him anything and just remember that although he's a person from your past, he's also a dangerous man now, okay? I mean he's not an innocent bystander to all the things going on in Neptune right now."

Veronica nodded grimly in agreement and only hesitated briefly at the steel door, before entering with a deep sigh herself.

Lieutenant Ripley positioned himself in front of the window, which only looked like a mirror from the inside of the room and watched Veronica enter carefully.

The young, handsome man had been staring blankly down at the table and the piece of paper lying in front of him; ready to be filled by his written confession in exchange for their requested help - but as of that moment it was still very much blank.

When the door opened he finally looked up slowly, and then the lieutenant watched in agitated silence from behind the surveillance window as a big goofy grin spread around his boyishly handsome features.

"Ronnie, damn girl I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging. I never thought I'd be this happy to see ya. Oh, and must I just say that that tie would go better with nothing at all… in my humble experienced opinion…"

Lieutenant Ripley bared his teeth in annoyance on behalf of one of his best agents, but apparently crude sexual innuendoes from this guy wasn't something Veronica took as a big deal, because the lieutenant watched in pure disbelief as the young woman simply smiled a half smile, tilted her head in that usual way of hers, sat down in front of the much bigger male and leaned back comfortably and stared at him silently until his goofy smile disappeared.

Then and only then did Veronica smile fully in return, and she said mockingly with a truly frightening glint in her eyes, "Gosh Darn it how I wish I could say the same to you Dick…"

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N2 So, I hope you'll check out my other "new" story and then take my poll, so I can see which one you'll prefer to read first. I will alternate in case of writer's block, but I will try to respect the decision._

_Remember this story is darker than even The Accident. There will be curses, violence and torture scenes, which I'll warn about in advance so I don't offend anyone (The same goes with the sexual situations if they appear) It'll get darker along the way and sadder, but always with a hint of the kickass V who we love. _

_Please review ;)_

_Ditte Mai_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own VM and I hate that. Thank Heavens for Fanfiction, right;) **

* * *

**Thanks to Lilybetrox for betaing!

* * *

**

_A/N Thanks to the three out of 800 people, who reviewed...I think I'll be a total nag and just say, it doesn't take forever to review people... Anyways, enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter One Plotting Revenge**

Veronica looked at Dick with that stare she'd spent the last few years perfecting and she knew it was working to her satisfaction when the young man in front of her began to squirm uncomfortably in his seat and avoid her gaze.

There were _some_ memories that it didn't do any good to dwell on; they both knew that.

After a couple of minutes filled with really unpleasant silence Veronica broke it by asking coolly, "So Dick, tell me what am I doing here – and try not to mention my obvious beauty when you do so. You've seen enough and that really doesn't make me too keen on doing you any favors, 'kay?"

Dick Cassablancas stared at his former High School and College not –so-good-friend, but friend none the less. He couldn't quite believe that she'd changed so much (for obvious reasons) and yet so little in these last five years. His eyes took in all her features in an uncharacteristic silence.

Her hair was very long now and tied together in a tight bun and she wore a very professional looking FBI suit with the before mentioned tie. The years had made her look like a woman. A woman who was filled with power and even more self-confidence than before, if that was even possible.

The biggest difference about her in Dick's opinion was her eyes. On the surface they looked as twinkly and fun loving as ever, but if he looked closely there was a world of pain and there was a look of steel in them, as though no one would ever make her do anything against her will ever again.

_I guess she'd had to be like this after everything that's happened in her life._ Dick thought and tried to repress the bad memories and the ever present guilt.

Eventually after a long minute Dick copied Veronica's earlier movement and leaned back into his chair, crossed his muscular sunburned arms. Then he finally answered her question with a serious tone in his voice. "I needed to talk to someone, who'd help me without all the bullshit, Ronnie. So to put it bluntly; you're needed back home…"

Veronica laughed and a cynical smile graced her beautiful features. When Dick didn't say that he was joking, she all but sneered hatefully, "Come on Dickie boy; you've really gotta quit making me laugh so hard. I just ate… Now, really- why ask for _me_ of all these nice FBI folks to choose from?"

Veronica stiffened unnoticeably when Dick looked away briefly and then simply said, "Because I think you can help me with the Sorokin family…"

Veronica quickly looked over at the mirror in the corner and knew that her lieutenant was listening intently to every word. She leaned forward and replied. "The Sorokin family hasn't been more powerful than they are at the moment, and you and I damn well know why that is!"

Dick nodded his agreement and then continued as though Veronica hadn't uttered a word. "I know the so called law enforcements have been trying to catch them for years. But let's be frank; Van Lowe is a piss poor excuse for a lawman; Neptune hasn't seen a decent Sheriff since your…"

Dick stopped himself from continuing that sentence, when he saw the blood flee from Veronica's already pale face and he hurried to get back on the subject at hand, knowing that Keith Mars was _not_ a person that Veronica would want to talk about. "And now we…I found a way. The guy I work for doesn't really like that family. They're not his friends so to speak… he wants them out of good old' Neptune."

Veronica blinked at the things she saw in her former classmate. The signs of his guilt were growing bigger with each moment they spent together, but there was also a hardness that she hadn't seen before – not even when he'd discovered his baby brother had been a murdering lunatic.

_We both know who your employer is Dick, let's not beat around the bush here_, she thought and held on to her anger like it was a life line. _He doesn't like the Sorokins, 'cause of Gory and I'm willing to bet a whole lot he ain't too fond of them being on his turf. Seeing as he has become the Neptunian Godfather of all people._

Eventually Veronica spoke again, this time it sounded somewhat calm. "Dick, You know there's nothing in this world that would make me happier then bring down the Sorokin's for what they did to me – _to all of us_, but I just can't go back to a place that holds so many fucked up memories for me. Besides your boss isn't exactly innocent either – there's a jail cell just calling his name at this very moment…"

Dick's blue eyes narrowed and he stared hard at her for a long second. "He's not the guy to blame for everything wrong in your life Ronnie."

Veronica's eyes turned colder and Dick gave up with a sigh and tried another route of persuasion. "Sometimes you need to confront your demons; I know that better than anyone. A very smart girl told me that once, when I was about to do something very stupid…"

Veronica tried hard to ignore the sudden seriousness in her ex-boyfriend's best friend and the memories of where they'd been when that advice had been given and settled for saying mockingly. "Yeah, 'cause you're a never ending source of wisdom, Dick."

She placed her hands in her lap and continued in a much more harsh tone of voice. "Look, let's cut the crap and tell me for real what you're up to? I'm not thrilled to have you here in case you didn't notice." Her fists were clenched underneath the table now and her nails almost drew blood as they dug into her soft skin.

Dick sighed again and said quietly with a quick glance over at the mirror where Lieutenant Ripley was still behind, no doubt standing guard ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I know _you_ more than anyone has nothing to come home to, but Veronica… Shit, I'm scared, all right? Lo… my boss isn't quite the same man he used to be. After all that happened back then, he changed. He turned into something I don't even know anymore and frankly he freaks me out every now and again. And now there's a tiny shot for me to be free from all that." Dick's eyes lit up in his eagerness to talk Veronica to her senses. "I'll tell you everything I know, I promise, but only if you and your people can guarantee that he and I walk when it's all over."

Veronica snorted to hide her amazement. _You 09'ers always need something in return- eh?_

"Like it or not Dick, you're a criminal and some of the stunts you and your _employer _have pulled over the years, isn't just gonna go away that easily. You – _all_ of you deserve to rot in Hell." Veronica's voice turned deadly as she continued. "There's no fucking way we – and here more importantly I mean me - can or will help you on this little adventure, so…"

"That's a deal young man," Lieutenant Ripley's booming voice suddenly cut through Veronica's speech and the blonde agent gave a pretty good impression of a village idiot with her mouth hanging halfway down her chest in shock and her eyes widened in confusion and disbelief.

Then her mind finally processed what her boss had agreed to and she shot up from the chair with blazing eyes and abruptly pulled the much larger man with her out the room.

Veronica was in such a hurry she didn't realize that she'd forgotten to close the door and thereby made her personal feelings about the deal painstakingly obvious to Dick Cassablancas, whose eyebrows almost vanished in his golden bangs at the sound of the little woman's vocabulary.

Dick to his credit cringed uncomfortably on his hard chair when he heard the little woman's hateful hiss through the open door. "…be trusted for one second _lieutenant_! Do I need to strip of my clothes to make you remember what those bastards put me through? I do have a wide selection scars to show off, if you recall!"

Dick decided he'd heard enough and hurried to put his fingers in his ears the second Veronica's voice brought forth a certain memory that he _most definitely_ didn't want to relive.

The voices of the two FBI agents were muffled instantly and he sighed in relief as the faint and old sound of a certain females screams slowly fell back into his mind and disappeared back into that black void where all those memories usually resided.

Dick was usually a master at repressing those memories, but the moment Veronica had walked into the room to talk to him; Dick's mind had fought with all his self loathing and guilt. He'd even felt goosebumps erupt on his skin the moment he'd even stepped inside the building, knowing that after all this time; he'd have to face her again.

Dick groaned softly and pressed his hands harder into his ears. _Don't think about it! Not here and not now!_

Ten minutes later, just as Dick was letting go of his ears, Veronica and her lieutenant reentered the room and sat down quietly in front of him as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Veronica glared at her old school friend and then at her boss and then at Dick once more, before she said without a trace of emotion in her voice or face. "Fine Mr. Cassablancas – I'll return to Neptune and help your boss; Logan Echolls take down the competing crime family."

Then Veronica tilted her head and added in her old sarcastic tone of voice. "It'll be totally bitching".

Dick couldn't help himself; he leaned his head back and laughed freely for the first time in years.

_Damn I've missed her._

_--_

Later that day, late at night, Veronica entered her apartment with a tired sigh. And was immediately greeted by her dog; a pitbull named Tazer. His sire had been Veronica's former dog, Back-up. The only thing she'd taken with her the night she'd finally left Neptune behind.

Tazer was even fiercer than Back-up had been and stood on his hind legs and served his guard dog duties religiously. He growled his greeting before Veronica even had time to close the door behind her.

"Hi boy," she said and rubbed his wrinkled face affectionately before continuing on into the living room.

The room wasn't big, but with its limited furniture it seemed larger than it was. Veronica had a couch, a television, a table and two pictures on the wall and that was it. As always when Veronica sat down in the soft worn couch to take off her shoes and turn on the television, her eyes darted briefly up to the two pictures.

The first one was of her and her childhood friend Lilly Kane. A wild, somewhat promiscuous blonde, who'd made life a hell of a lot more fun than it was now. The other was of her father; Keith Mars. He stood with his signature goofy smile, that none of Veronica's love interests believed him capable of. He had his arm wrapped securely around her and the look in his smiling eyes always confirmed to Veronica, that above all else; she'd been the apple of her father's eye.

Then the usual tug in her heart alerted Veronica to the fact that she was on the way to think about a part of her past that she really didn't want to dwell on. Not that day, not ever.

"Damn it," Veronica suddenly cursed and walked over to her tiny kitchen to brew a pot of coffee and see if she had anything edible in her fridge. _Off course Dick's sudden return is the reason I'm so freaking emotional tonight. Damn him…Damn them all._

Earlier that day in the interrogation room Veronica had felt a surge of something and had dragged her lieutenant out to speak her mind. He'd looked at her with narrowed eyes as he'd instantly taken off his glasses to polish them and Veronica had felt a severe need to grab his glasses and chuck them down his throat. "I'm not helping that man!" She'd declared as her more logical self had settled for crossing her arms in defiance.

Ripley had looked down at her and said calmly, "As I said earlier, I know you have some issues with him and his crowd; but like it or not Agent Mars; you're the only one he'll talk to. And I understand that his terms for helping us are in violation with your own desires, but sadly; I'll rather have Echolls run Neptune than the Sorokin's; they're – as you very well know – absolute fanatics…Besides Mr. Cassablancas did say he and his employer wanted out…"

At that Veronica had snorted very unladylike and hissed full of anger as some of her much buried emotions tried to escape her iron control, "Look Ripley, you don't know him like I do. He'll promise you the sky if it'll work in his favor. Believe _me _on this. They can't be trusted for one second _lieutenant_! Do I need to strip of my clothes to make you remember what those bastards put me through? I do have a wide selection scars to show off, if you recall!"

Ripley had sighed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "I'll personally see to it, that you will have the best resources on this job. Let's concentrate on getting Sorokin and his men first."

Veronica had lifted an eyebrow and said with a questionably tone of voice – her anger forgotten for a moment

"_First_ Lieutenant?"

Ripley had put on his glasses back on with a thin smile and then he'd said quietly, "Logan Echolls will of course not be able to escape prison; his cooperation with the Fitzpatrick family is too severe for that. And let's not forget his other crimes."

Veronica had smiled too then; her smile a parody of the ones she used to give back in her school days and although she knew it made her boss a bit uncomfortable, she hadn't been able to hold it back – especially after Ripley had confirmed her suspicions at last and given her a reason to return to Neptune.

"I would like you to bring back as much concrete evidence of all the dealings that goes on in Neptune – no matter which family," Ripley had ordered without looking her in the eyes. "Just be sure not to mention this to your dear friend; Dickieboy I believe you called him?"

The squeaking sound of her coffee being ready tore Veronica back to the present and she poured herself a cup while her lips turned back into that evil looking smile, which made her colleagues shiver and dive out of her way in the office.

_They won't know what hit them, _Veronica thought contently as she took a sip of the bitter beverage, _I have a few things I'd love to do to Gory and his people. And Dick too for that matter. And as for my dear Logan… You I'll put behind bars if that's the last thing I ever do. You all deserve to fry in Hell for what you did to me. And then I'll finally have my revenge._

_--_

A few hours later Veronica had packed for her trip to her hometown and had just finished polishing her oldest Beretta and was now finally about to give in to her usually troubled sleep.

But then her phone rang and with an annoyed groan Veronica pressed the green button on her cell to answer, "What? This better be damn good. I have to be up in four hours!"

"So I had to hear from Ripley's secretary that you had an old "friend" visiting today. How's that for a damn good reason to call?"

Veronica's anger immediately extinguished itself. She'd recognized the voice instantly – its slight hoarseness, which was almost undetectable now after years of training, gave it away. At least to Veronica, who'd known the voice's owner before _it _had happened. If there was one person that knew how she felt at the moment it was Cindy Mackenzie.

"Hi Mac, I'm sorry – I totally forgot to tell you… I…"

The soft tone of Mac's voice calmed Veronica's worry as it said soothingly. "Don't sweat it Mars. I know that his showing up would make you fly right back into that little angry zone you used to call your home, so I get it. Actually I just called to tell you, that I've requested and gotten to be your partner on this one. I want revenge too, Mars," Mac added in a determined tone, when Veronica tried to interrupt.

Veronica sighed in defeat and said. "I know that Mac. Oh, by the way, how did you convince Ripley that I would need a computer tech such as yourself on this trip?"

Mac's rare laughter rang in Veronica's ears for a second before her friend answered, "I have my ways. Just promise me one thing Veronica," she then said quietly, but seriously.

"I'll try," was Veronica's cautious reply.

Mac's sigh was barely audible before she plunged right in, "Just don't let your anger turn you back into that revenge seeking bitch, who didn't care whether or not her team got hurt in the process, all right?"

Veronica copied Mac's former sigh and slowly rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "I promise that my revenge seeking won't let you get hurt. But I'm not sparing Echolls or Cassablancas from any pain that might come their way."

Mac chuckled and again that unusual catch in her voice reminded Veronica, that she was not the only one that had been hurt back in Neptune. Then Mac hung up with no other words than, "I'll see you both in the morning, Punisher."

Veronica shut off the phone and sat back down on her small bed with a grunt. Her anger from before was less evident now since Mac's call had reminded that blood thirsty monster inside Veronica's chest, that other's would have a need for vengeance too.

"But," Veronica said into the dark as she scratched Tazer's soft ear, "I will have my revenge on you Logan for killing my dad in cold blood. I swear."

And with that thought Veronica finally gave in to sleep and for once her nightmares of the past didn't come to interrupt her rare sleep.

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N I didn't change much from the original in this chapter, because I need to set the stage so to speak. Until Next Time...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise, but I've decided that Jason is more than welcome to be mine if he so desires;)**

* * *

**Big thanks to my Beta, lilybetrox, who's got the patience of an angel to put up with all my foreign mistakes and what not.  
**

* * *

_A/N I've changed a few things this time - things in the story that made me cringe hehe. Hope you'll like the alterations old readers and the new ones, enjoy regardless. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: I swear to God**

The next morning Veronica woke up early. She felt a lot more rested then she usually was that time of day. In fact Veronica realized when she stared at herself in the mirror after she'd brushed her teeth, that she hadn't been so perky in months.

_I guess the thought of what I'm about to do calms me_, Veronica decided a few moments later as she carried her one bag out to the car. _If I'm lucky enough__ my nightmares may even begin to fade more into the distance the longer I stay there_, she thought hopefully.

In the next second Veronica realized how hopeful and naïve her thoughts sounded; she snorted in disgust and shook her head at herself. "Like you've ever been lucky – get over yourself Mars and go do something productive."

It didn't take the tiny blonde long to put on her boxing gloves and start hitting the punching bag that hung in her small, unused guestroom. Veronica's punches grew harder and harder with each passing minute. Sweat was dripping down her face and her shirt clung tightly to her body while she tried to beat out the demons within her.

Finally with one last ferocious punch, Veronica embraced the punching bag and tried to catch her breath. The sweat was burning in her eyes and Veronica wiped at it them angrily – at least she told herself it was sweat and not tears.

During her exercise routine, the sun dawned on a new day. Veronica barely noticed as she took a quick shower and put on some of her rarely used civilian clothes. A pair of worn Levi jeans and a simple long sleeved red blouse - she never wore short-sleeved blouses anymore - and her weapon was safely tucked away in the holster which was wrapped around her ankle completed her look. She took one last look in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. _I look like a regular person now - who knew I could still pull that off?_

When she had turned off all the appliances, Veronica petted Tazer lovingly and left extremely detailed instructions for her neighbour, who had agreed to babysit the dog.

With all the necessities completed so she could leave without concerns, Veronica finally exited her apartment and walked out to her car to go pick up her so called partner in crime.

Ten minutes later Veronica pulled up outside a fancy looking apartment complex and spotted Mac standing patiently at the entrance with her usual laptop in her hands.

After their talk the night before Veronica took the opportunity to study her friend more intently than she normally did.

Mac was nothing like the geeky kid she'd been in high school or college. Her long dark brown hair was cut fashionably short and cute bangs framed her pretty face. None of the hair color Mac used to swear by was streaked in between the dark locks. Frankly it was a sight Veronica still hadn't gotten used to. Mac wore a tight white turtleneck sweater and Veronica knew that like herself, Mac didn't want people to see her scar and ask stupid questions.

"Hey Q," Veronica yelled their usual greeting when she'd studied the brunette long enough, "Are you ready to go kick some ass? Preferably rich people's ass?"

Mac smiled briefly and shook her head in an exasperated manner as she threw her own bag into the trunk before she got in the car. "I don't remember you being so cheery in the morning Veronica. So cut it out will ya? I haven't had my morning cup of Joe yet and I'm gonna need it."

Veronica smirked at the hidden seriousness in Mac's words and drove away from her place to go pick up their last passenger.

"I guess I'm just enjoying the thought of putting several Neptunian bad guys behind bars where they belong" Veronica glanced over at the silent Mac when she didn't hear a response and added with a pointed stare. "Don't ruin this moment Maccie or else I might be persuaded not to stop at the nearest Starbucks, oh yeh little one."

Mac laughed her hoarse laugh and said teasingly, "I really need to get some more sleep at night, 'cause I thought I heard _you_ the tiniest of all that is tiny, mock me with my admittedly low height?"

Veronica smiled mutely, satisfied that she'd managed to cheer her only friend up somewhat and didn't reply. _Don't worry about what's coming Mac, I'm never letting anything like that happen again – I promise._

The two agents drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. And just as they pulled up to the safe house that Lieutenant Ripley had placed Dick in, Mac broke it, "Veronica I don't know how I'm gonna look him in the eyes. How did _you_ do it without losing your temper?"

Veronica pulled her long hair into a loose bun, thinking about what to say, and then said slowly as she checked in the side view mirror if her hair looked okay, "I fell back into the Veronica Mars banter mode, I think."

Mac still looked uncomfortable and Veronica continued seriously, placing her hand on Mac's clenched one, "I understand that it'll be hard for you to deal with Dick. Just try to follow your advice from last night okay?"

Mac looked confused and Veronica explained, "The one about not turning into a revenge seeking bitch, okay?"

Mac sighed deeply, but then she nodded firmly, "Yeah V, I guess you're right."

Veronica noticed that Mac's free hand subconsciously reached up and caressed her covered neck as she added darkly, "Oh and speak of the Devil; and he shall appear."

The two females both watched their old school chum exit the building with a gloomy expression on his face making him look much older than he really was.

Dick looked up and saw Veronica staring at him. A look that promised pain was etched onto her face. He took a deep breath and forced his usual goofy expression back onto his face

Veronica watched in silence as his stare slid over to her companion. For one split second she could swear she saw a flicker of emotion on his face before he instantly schooled it back into its usual features.

A few seconds later Dick reached the car and its sour passengers. "Hello my beauties," he greeted merrily when he opened the car door and sat down in the backseat, "it's almost a reunion – now all we need is a little alcohol to get things going and we're all set, right?"

Dick's goofy grin faltered when Mac slowly turned to look him in the eyes with a blank expression on her face. She stared icily at him for one long moment before she said coldly, "Why, I don't know Mr. Cassablancas. I don't think you should indulge in alcohol at all." Her eyes glanced over at Veronica's form and then back as she continued with frost literally dripping from every word. "We all know what happened the _last_ time you decided to…"

Veronica quickly interrupted when she saw the color leave Dick's tanned face at the blunt mention of that day. "Now, I believe we're all here so let's get going! Don't you think we should get going Mac? The sooner we arrive the sooner we can go home. And really he looks a little green around the edges now. If you scare him anymore, I'm gonna be the one to clean up his-"

Mac grinned and returned to her seat next to Veronica ignoring Dick's presence completely after that. "Yeah, I can't wait for this to be over too."

--

The next few hours went by slowly for all three of them. They'd arrived at the airport and while they sat in the plane, Dick was joking around like always as though they were on their senior trip again. Mac promptly put on a headset and watched the on flight movie in her continued quest to ignore the irritating male.

Veronica was busy fervently thinking up ways to get both the Sorokin's and Logan put behind bars. _Maybe I'll even get a chance to shot him a few times_, Veronica thought wistfully and indulged in a few pleasant fantasies.

She was torn out of her happy place by the vibrating of her cell phone. Veronica quickly looked at the caller id before answering quietly, "Hello my favorite alien hunter. What's up?"

Lieutenant Ripley's voice sounded very serious for a change and Veronica froze in her seat immediately waiting for the other shoe to drop. _I knew I shouldn't have been so pleased today, I just knew it…_

"Mars, something's come up and I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," Ripley's voice hesitated almost unnoticeably before he continued with a rough sounding tone of voice, "but you can't pursue Echolls after all."

Veronica's shriek caused a few of her fellow travellers to send a glare her way, but she completely ignored them in her anger. She couldn't stop herself from yelling, "What the hell are you saying Ripley?"

Ripley would rather die than admit it as he sat in his office so far away from his agent, but that little woman could make him tremble in fear. He grabbed a tissue from his drawer and wiped his sweaty brow while he answered her question in a more subdued tone. "After I dropped Mr. Cassablancas off at the safe house yesterday, I went about writing the usual reports and to generally clear the road for you and Mackenzie over there…"

Veronica's voice interrupted him rudely, "Yeah, yeah I do happen to know how this goes - Just stop stalling and get to the point…ehm, _sir_."

Ripley sighed and looked down at the piece of paper his secretary had dropped in front of him that very morning – The one that had started the whole mess in the first place. "Look," the sweating lieutenant finally said, "All I know is that when I came into work this morning I was expecting everything to be honky dory. Then I got a note from the men upstairs declaring that they wanted a meeting before anything was gonna take place."

Back on the plane Veronica bared her teeth threateningly at a middle aged woman, who'd tried to send her a disapproving stare and asked – feeling anxiety and a sense of foreboding seep into her bones, "And then what?"

"Well," her boss quickly replied, like saying the words faster would make it more bearable for his favorite agent, "they had a lot of fancy words and what not, but in layman's terms – they told me to leave my hands off Logan Echolls _or else_..."

And after that statement there really was only one thing Veronica could say, which she did quite loudly too. "Fuck!"

Veronica ended the call after that, knowing that Ripley wouldn't hold it against her and she tried to give a careless shrug to Mac's unasked question. And just for good measures, Veronica sent her usual death glare to Dick just to try and make herself feel a little better.

Veronica doubted that her acting skills had been sufficient for once and sighed tiredly. She leaned back in her seat and took out her iPod, music usually managed to calm her down a bit.

Veronica listened to her music and before she knew it she'd fallen sound asleep. Within moments Veronica realized that this dream would be one of her recurring nightmares.

_Veronica saw herself exiting her hospital bed, quickly putting on her clothes. Then she snuck out of the room and in the next minute she somehow stood in front of her and her dad's apartment. She saw the door was half opened and when she heard raised voices Veronica hurried inside. The part of Veronica that recognized the dream tried to get her dreaming self to turn around to spare herself the sight, but it was fruitless and she already knew what would happen. _

"…_make me do this please!" Then a second later came the blaring sound of two gunshots, ripping through the whole apartment._

_Veronica's memory of the event was sadly clearer every time the dream came back to haunt her and as she entered through the door she immediately saw her father lying immobile on the living room floor – The thick red blood was already pouring out of a hole in his chest, but Veronica couldn't keep her eyes off the bullet hole in her dad's skull. A small trickle of blood had fallen down his face over his still open eyes like a beat of sweat. He'd died instantly._

_The pain of losing her father came back to the dreaming Veronica and she gasped when she realized that her and Keith were not the only one in the room. Sitting over in the couch with blood on his hands and a gun in his lap was Logan. His eyes were trained on the body on the floor and he looked like pure stone sitting there._

_Back up the dog sat beside him whining softly and nudging his knee every once in awhile. Dream –Veronica took all of that in before she said hoarsely, "Who did this to him?" And Dream – Veronica began to sob violently when Logan slowly lifted his dead looking eyes from Keith's body and looked at her and answered calmly. "I did this to him." _

_Then the worst part of the familiar nightmare came and ironically it was the only part that hadn't happened at the time. Her father sat up with jerking movements like a zombie. His eyes darted around the room, down at the hole in his chest and then they eventually settled on Veronica. He then said in a hollow voice, "The apple never falls far from the tree sweetie – I told you that. You should have stopped him! You should have saved me!"_

"Wake _up_, Veronica!"

Veronica jerked out of her most hated nightmare with Keith's blaming voice still ringing in her ears.

Mac was standing beside her with a worried look on her face and Veronica quickly looked around. The plane was rapidly emptying of passengers. "Are we there already?" she asked praying that her friend wouldn't ask about the nightmare. Fortunately Mac seemed to recognize Veronica's state of mind from her own personal experiences and answered casually with the concern still very much visible in her blue grey eyes. "Yep, we're back in Neptune California. Home sweet home, eh?"

A few minutes later Veronica felt composed enough to leave the airplane and she followed Mac and Dick out to the parking lot. When she let her eyes fall on her surroundings Veronica stopped dead in her tracks, causing Mac to walk straight into her with a bump. "Sorry," Veronica said absentmindedly and tried to regain her composure once again; this time it wasn't working as well.

Mac frowned at the look on her friend's face and looked in the direction she was staring. It didn't take the brunette long to figure things out and she quickly put her arm around the tiny blonde in a show of support – even though she knew the headstrong woman wouldn't appreciate the effort.

In front of the trio was a big yellow X-terra, which looked exactly like the one a certain Echolls had once owned. Mac couldn't help herself, she forgot that she was supposed to ignore the blonde man and simply act like he wasn't more than an irritating fly on her radar.

She turned to him and met his confused gaze. "Don't you have another – not memory enhancing - car available? Not even _you_ would be so stupid, right?"

Dick frowned at the insult but then it finally seemed as though he realized his blunder, because he stepped away from the vehicle and said in an urgent whisper. "It's not that car, I promise! It's just a rental – my car is ruined at the moment. I swear, I didn't even think about the…"

Mac sneered in her raw voice and she pointed a finger at him, halting his words with efficiency. "That's right Dick! You didn't think - surprise surprise! You just stand around and don't take an ounce of blame on yourself, isn't that usually the way things go with you?!"

The sound of Mac's raised voice seemed to spark some life into the frozen Veronica, who shrugged off the comforting arm. She then straightened her back and began walking towards the car like she hadn't almost had an emotional meltdown at the sight of it. "Look, can we please just keep our voices down at least until we've arrived to this place my boss has arranged for us? I don't want the wrong people to notice us too soon, okay?"

Dick and Mac suddenly looked like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar and briefly exchanged a sheepish glance, before Mac remembered once again that she was supposed to ignore him and looked away pointedly.

Veronica noticed that same flicker of raw emotion on Dick's face that he'd unknowingly showed her earlier that morning, before it disappeared, his face once more a carefree mask as he got in the driver's seat. "Where to Ronnie?" he asked quietly and followed her directions without speaking, which pleased both of the female agents tremendously.

While they drove, Veronica took in the new Neptune. _It looks exactly the same_, was the FBI agent's judgment as she saw a couple of teenage girls leave one of the stores with multiple bags and each of them had a cell phone planted firmly at their ear.

Dick seemed to read her mind and warned her with a serious look in his eyes. "Just wait – it's still early in the day - the nights are the worst – believe me."

After a few more minutes of driving, the trio arrived at the address Veronica had gotten from Ripley and hurried inside - trying to remain inconspicuous.

The house was small by Neptunian standards, but Veronica didn't care about that – all she wanted was a room of her own and a quick shower and she'd be ready to begin the whole ordeal properly. Her little naptime on the plane had cured her from the foolish that her nightmares were beginning to disappear and she didn't want to try to sleep at the moment. _No_, she thought,_ work will keep my busy until I drop._

_--_

Twenty minutes later they all met up in the small living room looking a bit more refreshed. Mac immediately began hooking up her computers and technical gizmos that Veronica and Dick knew nothing about.

When Mac nodded that she was good to go, Veronica gestured for Dick to take a seat and said, "I think you need to know a bit more about my part of the plan and I need you to tell me all you know about Logan and Gory's organizations. Now."

Dick sighed and leaned back trying to exude an air of confidence that he really couldn't pull off convincingly. "Look Ronnie; this Ripley dude told me last night that I was gonna help you two infiltrate Logan's people, but no offence," he cast an almost apologetic look up at both women. "I don't really see that happening – especially given your past with him. He's gonna know something is up."

Veronica ignored the subtle jibe and reverted back to her mockery. "Well Dickie." Veronica's eyes turned deadly. "Seeing as neither Mac nor I fancy a repeat performance from Gory then I'm willing to take on the lesser of two evils. And as much as I hate to admit it personally, that lesser evil is your buddy Logan."

Dick looked briefly between Veronica and Mac. He knew they were right. His eye caught Mac's hand touching her neckline and he looked away fast as lightning when his traitorous mind began reminding him just why her neck was a sore subject.

"I get that. I really do – I just don't think you'll be able to convince Logan or any of his people that you've abandoned the FBI to go work for him or whatever. And Gory definitely won't believe that either. So…" Dick's added almost pleadingly, "what _are_ you gonna do?"

Veronica tilted her head, narrowed her eyes and her still wet hair fell down her front and the sunlight that shone in her back made her look like an avenging angel as she said ruthlessly. "I'm gonna make Logan accept me into his circle, so I can use his power to take down the Sorokin's for good. Make him believe that I don't blame him anymore." Inside the privacy of Veronica's own mind she added triumphantly, _and then when the Sorokin's are taken care of, I'll crush Logan just like he crushed me – orders be damned!_

Dick sprung up from his seat and angrily yelled, "That's not even close to the plan I came up with – that _Logan_ and I came up with together. He'll know Veronica! He'll know that you're here working undercover, because he knew I was going to talk to the feds."

Veronica suddenly erupted into a chilling laugh, that even the silently observing Mac had to agree didn't suit her and said, "Yeah I know that you and little Logan have become tired of this war-game, but this plan stays in this room. If you tell him Dick, I swear to God…"

Dick crossed his arms and flexed his impressive muscles trying to scare the little blonde into submission – just once. "What Mars?"

Veronica didn't even flinch when she slowly stood up from her own chair and stepped closer. When she reached him, she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, loud enough for Mac to hear, "Or else I swear to God, I'll make you pay for helping Gory rape and torture me and Mac…_Got it_?"

Dick deflated instantly at the words, he'd somehow convinced himself she wouldn't say, and sat back down with a defeated air about him.

"Got it," he replied softly, placing his head in his hands.

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N Please take a sec. to give me some feedback, **please.**

_Ditte Mai_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise, but like I've said before, I'm waiting for Santa to give me Jason.**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to lilybetrox whose continued speedy return time is half the reason you get so many chapters these days. Thanks lils!

* * *

_A/N Logan is finally gonna show his face in this chapter. Hope you like him;) And I hope my action sequense (so to speak) will be good enough for ya all! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crossing The River Styx**

The tall dark-haired man sat in his office with his back turned away from the office door, he was busy looking out his large bullet-proof window. His face showed clear signs of lack of sleep and exertion, but the glint in the man's eyes made sure no one thought he wasn't a dangerous man.

Logan Echolls was lost in thought until a sudden knock on his door interrupted his musings. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair, keeping his back to the door and casually said, "Enter."

Another tall male opened the door running a hand through his blonde locks, trying to look more confident than he really was.

In fact Dick inwardly gulped at the sight of Logan's big black chair. It was never a good sign when Logan's penetrating gaze wasn't the first thing you noticed upon entering his office.

There was a heavy silence and Dick was contemplating breaking the tension with one of his silly comments. "What took you so long?" Logan's smooth voice stopped him before he could make a fool out of himself.

Dick shrugged, but then remembered that although Logan was powerful nowadays, he didn't have eyes in the back of his head. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and answered out loud. "It wasn't as easy for me to get away as I thought it would be."

Logan didn't move from his spot and Dick added with a bit of exasperation in his voice. "Come on dude, you know how she is when you're on her bad side…I have to look over my shoulder whenever I go to the bathroom."

Dick's whining made Logan chuckle quietly from behind the chair. The blonde wasn't really much for admitting it, but the bitter sound actually made the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Yeah," Logan added a moment later when he finally spun the chair around to lock eyes with his old friend and now second in command. "I know a thing or two about being on Veronica Mars' bad side." For one nanosecond Logan's eyes glinted mischievously like they'd done in his teenage years. "Do you need some pointers?"

Dick grinned and shook his head. Logan didn't grin back, but Dick hadn't expected him to. Logan hardly ever grinned or even smiled anymore. _It's like his face has forgotten how to do that,_ Dick thought to himself as he sat down on the chair Logan nodded towards.

Before Dick could continue debriefing, Logan's phone rang and the Echolls heir quickly answered it. It suited Dick just fine because it left him with a rare opportunity to examine Logan.

Logan was no longer a young kid with a faked carefree attitude, with sarcastic remarks for everything. These days he left the replies for his brute bodyguards and they usually weren't all that talkative unless you counted the grunting they used as actual speech. The infamous smirk that Logan used to sport almost all the time had grown into something downright frightening to watch. Even Dick hesitated whenever Logan looked at him with his smirk in place – it never bode well for the receiver.

Logan also looked older then he was; there were lines around his eyes as though the man never slept through the night. _And I don't think he does_, Dick pondered as he noticed the bags under his friend's eyes when he leaned back in his chair causing the harsh lamplight to hit his face and thereby revealing everything.

"…me worry about that Liam, I know how to handle her. And trust me when I say this, if you or yours interfere without my approval, it'll be your funeral I'll go to next."

Dick snapped out of his reverie, watching silently as Logan ended the call without another word. _Damn, man, time's really screwed you over good. _

Logan stood up from his seat and walked around his huge desk, placing himself right in front of Dick – completely unaware of the intense scrutiny he'd just been submitted to. "In case you didn't guess, that was Liam Fitzpatrick calling to warn me about a certain blonde detective wandering around the town after dark. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Dick blinked, and blinked again as he remembered what Veronica had said right before she'd let him go earlier that evening.

"_Have fun investigating tonight, Dickie boy, I know I will." _

He vividly remembered the look of mocking in her cold blue eyes and the thought he'd had that she was only teasing him as usual. _Apparently I need to remember that Veronica Mars always does what she says she's gonna do. Fuck!_

"Fuck," Dick's curse left his mouth a second after he'd thought it. He quickly stood up facing Logan with an earnest expression on his face. "Believe me Logan; I didn't think she'd be crazy enough to wander around on her own already! I swear, I told her how bad things get after dark around here." Dick shook his head in disgust over his naivety, "I guess she didn't trust my word, huh?"

For once Logan's dark eyes actually briefly lit up with a faint emotion. Dick was so surprised by that that he barely heard Logan's reply, "Yeah, I guess she still has her trust issues. Really I don't know where she gets it…"

For a few minutes both men stood frozen, both of them contemplating their eventful past with that tiny blonde.

Eventually Logan sighed, walked over to a painting of a boring landscape on the wall and pressed a few buttons on the panel next to it. The painting slid aside with a soft hiss, revealing a gunman's version of paradise. Weapons of all shapes and forms hung in perfect condition, all ready to be used.

Without a word Logan reached up and grabbed two of the closest Beretta handguns, making sure to them load up on ammo. It never hurt to be prepared in his line of work.

Dick watched silently as Logan seemingly prepared himself for battle. "What are you planning to do?" The question was asked a moment later after he'd caught one of the other pistols that Logan suddenly threw towards him. Dick glanced down at the weapon and expertly loaded it, feeling the same need for preparation that Logan had just shown. In the back of his mind Dick was debating whether or not he should be happy that Logan actually seemed to remember that Dick's weapon of choice was a type of glock. _At least he hasn't brought up the fact that I'm always unarmed whenever I'm not with him again_, Dick decided and put the glock into the waistband of his designer jeans – waiting for Logan's answer to his earlier question.

"What I'm planning to do, me amigo," Logan said as he strolled over to the hidden passageway behind his bookcase door that only Dick and he knew about, "I'm simply gonna go do what I always do; keep Veronica from getting herself killed."

Dick frowned at the bitter tone of his usually so emotionless friend and quickly followed him out the door. _He's giving off a lot of emotions today – I knew having Ronnie back would help kick him back into the land of the living._

Dick felt the gun on his bare skin and the uncomfortable feeling made him cringe. _I just hope all this emo shit ain't gonna wind up getting all of us killed in the process._

Logan was waiting for him when he reached the end of the passageway and Dick resisted the urge to shuffle his feet awkwardly when Logan's intense stare swept over him and within a couple of minutes the two men were on their way to The River Styx.

--

The darkness hid her intentions as she snuck through the house as soundlessly as possible. There was a faint creak of a floorboard and she swallowed a curse as she waited with baited breath. _Okay, I don't think she heard me, so I'll just-_

"And just where do you think you're going?"

This time Veronica couldn't repress a curse as she looked over her shoulder at Mac, who stood in her polka dotted pajamas with her arms crossed and wearing a very _– very-_ stern look on her face.

"Hiya Mac…Ehm," Veronica tried to think of a valid excuse, "I just felt a bit peckish and then I remembered that my favorite Italian restaurant actually resides right here in Neptune – which is where I was going…because I was hungry…?"

_Damn Mars, you're out of practice with the quick lies_ – _better work on that before you meet up with Logan,_ Veronica decided, just as Mac raised a dark eyebrow and said in a very unconvinced tone of voice. "You do realize it's after midnight and said restaurant, which I too remember having visited _numerous_ times with you by my side, has been closed for hours?"

Veronica blinked owlishly and nodded with a sheepish smile. _Damn she's still got the ability to make me squirm like a little girl. How does she do that?_

The two young women stared each other down for a few more minutes until Veronica finally conceded defeat with a loud sigh. She turned around to fully face the clever brunette.

"You already know what I think I'm doing Mac. Would you mind not trying to stop on this…please," she added softly when Mac's stern gaze didn't waver.

After another long minute of silence, Mac mutely turned around and disappeared into the bedroom. A few seconds later Veronica heard some sounds of drawers being opened.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unable to fight her curiosity as she entered the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and realized belatedly that Mac was in the midst of changing clothes.

"Contemplating whether or not I should become a nun – join their choir and eventually sing in front of the pope because that's been a lifelong dream of mine…What does it _look _I'm doing?"

Veronica crossed her arms and glared heavily at Mac, who finished dressing and began rummaging through her drawer again. A second later she pulled out a gun off all things, neatly tucking it in the strap she had around her ankle and then covered it with her long pants leg.

"First of all Mackie." Veronica stated when she realized her glare wasn't having its usual effect, "A nun probably wouldn't be allowed to surf the net and hack into various government sites just to wreak havoc, so that's a career move you don't have to worry about." Mac mutely nodded her agreement and brushed past Veronica as the blonde continued her speech, "Second of all – You're not coming with me."

Mac just huffed, grabbing the car keys from the dinner table and left the apartment. Veronica scowled as she quickly followed. "I'm guessing there's a third of all in there too," Mac said while she waited for Veronica to get in the car.

"Well, yeah brainiac." Veronica said as she buckled in – she already knew Mac couldn't be persuaded to stay behind, but it didn't stop her from trying to discourage her. "Thirdly; someone has to wait around for the goofball to return from his rendezvous with Echolls. I sort of assumed that'd be your job."

Mac smiled and reached out to pat Veronica's knee with a patronizing smile. "Okay but you know what they say about assuming." Mac smiled, removing her hand and then turning serious. "I heard you Bond, I get where you're coming from, but we're in this together…So if you're done being Miss Solitary for the night, tell me where we're headed and why, please?"

Veronica sighed; she knew convincing her friend to remain behind had been a long shot at best. She answered the question while she checked her own two guns, which were hidden in the shoulder straps underneath her leatherjacket.

"I wanna check out The River Styx to see if Dick's version of Neptune holds up before I start my real job here. Maybe Liam and the rest will be willing to believe that I'm a renegade cop with a grudge against my workplace or something." Veronica smiled and continued with a hopeful glance at Mac. "If they believe me, maybe I can work my way in there and things will get started faster than we anticipated."

Mac sighed and coughed out some irritation in her throat as they pulled into the parking lot at the bar. "Look Veronica – although it pains me to say this; maybe you should listen to Dick on this one. I mean he's actually the one who's been living here the entire time." Mac hurried along when Veronica's face darkened. "He's in this deeper then we are and whether you like it or not; we're the rookies in Neptune now."

Veronica clenched her jaw painfully for a second, before she stepped out of the vehicle saying curtly, "stay here then – I can hold my own. I want this stupid job over with and to get back to my normal life."

Veronica began to walk towards the entrance without another word. She heard Mac's quiet curse before she felt her running up next to her.

"Maybe you think you can hold your own, Mars," Mac whispered as they stepped inside the familiar bar, "but the weight is easier to carry if it's divided between two people, you know."

Despite herself Veronica felt a surge of happiness at Mac's words, but she shook it off and concentrated on the present.

They were greeted with the usual bar scene of smoke and the smell of beer, sweat and something Veronica suspected might actually be blood. The normal chatter noise was almost deafening before they got used to the sound level.

The two women acted casual as they went up to the bar itself and ordered a couple of beers in an attempt to fit in.

"Why, now I never! My favorite geebag has returned!" A male, Irish voice suddenly spoke out from behind them. The chatter in the background instantly quieted down.

Veronica smirked evilly and turned around to face her old acquaintance; Liam Fitzpatrick.

"Howdy Studley. How's it hanging around here?"

Veronica's gaze had upon entering the bar noticed a certain old colleague, the current sheriff of Neptune, Vinnie Van Lowe, hiding in the corner with a dozen bottles of beer in front of him. She knew from her research that he was still on the Fitzpatrick family payroll and of no use what so ever. He wouldn't interfere with what was going to happen, she knew.

Liam narrowed his eyes and flexed his muscles threateningly, causing several of his men to step closer – all in an attempt to frighten the tiny woman in front of them. Veronica resisted the urge to chuckle mockingly. After all she'd been through in her life; Liam didn't scare her one bit. She would shoot him in the head without any hesitation whatsoever if he made a wrong move.

He wouldn't be a problem_._

Or so Veronica thought before a large hand suddenly placed itself around her neck and squeezed hard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mac receive the same treatment, instantly paling in fear. _Damn, they had to touch her neck,_ Veronica thought,_ the one place she can't stand to be touched. I hope she can keep it together long enough for me to come up with some kind of workable plan._

Liam's slightly slurred voice brought Veronica out of her frantic thoughts, "Jaysus little miss Mars; you've got some big ones I'll give ya that. Coming in here uninvited –_ again_." Liam's eyes glinted in triumph. "Especially since I know you're a wee little FBI worker now."

Veronica ignored the almost choking fingers around her neck, acting as though she was just having a somewhat friendly conversation. "Well, at least one of us has big ones. And I'm not referring to you since obviously I don't think attacking two youngsters without due cause is a very brave thing to do."

Liam's grin widened and Veronica tried to beat down her discomfort. A moment later the Irish gang member took out his cell. "Well, who said anything about bravery in the first place? Now you two ladies just relax and I'll be with ya shortly and then we'll have a little session to find out what the hell you're doing here."

Veronica watched Liam leave to talk to someone on the phone. _I'm not letting that scumbag touch either one of us;_ she swore, glancing over at Vinnie, who didn't seem to want to meet her eyes.

Veronica stopped herself from snorting; _yeah I wouldn't wanna look at me either if I was you. Come on Vinnie, the last time you saw me isn't a great memory for me either, you stupid wimp…_

The last encounter Vinnie Van Lowe and Veronica had had was on the day of her dad's death. Vinnie had shown up with his usually otherwise tanned face extremely pale. He had taken one look at Keith's body, the blood smeared Logan and the sobbing Veronica, who had been clutching her father's body on the ground and then he'd shattered the few remaining illusions that Veronica had had, saying shortly to Logan. "Leave, you were never here…"

Veronica hadn't even been able to react when Logan slowly rose from the couch and left the apartment with one last scorching look down at her. Vinnie had then said neutrally, before he called in the rest of the force and an ambulance. "Mention Logan's part in this and I'll make sure people will think you killed your dad." Neither she nor he had mentioned Logan's presence with a word and Veronica had added another person to her hate list.

Veronica forced herself away from the memories of that horrible time in her life when she heard Mac gasp loudly at the strong hold on her neck.

Immediately Veronica glared at the man holding Mac. Her voice sounded more like a hiss than anything else. "I'll remember your face and make _sure_ you die before the night is over if you don't release my friend right now."

The man seemed to hesitate at the fierceness in Veronica's words or more specifically the look of pure determination in her eyes, but then Liam's voice was heard in the distance and the muscle strengthened his hold, leaving Mac wheezing for air.

"Still a bitch to the core I see."

Veronica met Liam's eyes. She noticed that unlike before the Irishman now looked a bit pale and more importantly nervous. "What's wrong Liam? Mommy threatened to take away your lucky charms?" she sneered in that fake concerned voice she'd perfected over the years.

"Shut up!" Liam yelled, lunging for her. A hard blow to the jaw forced the small woman to turn her head at the impact, but instead of crying out in pain and shock as she suspected Liam had counted on, Veronica simply smirked and licked the blood from her lip, saying. "Uh, sore subject. Note to self; do not mock Liam with his mommy, he's got issues."

Mac giggled hoarsely in the background. The unexpected sound seemed to shock Liam out of his momentary frozen state of mind. "You little bitch!" He jumped at Veronica once more with a wild look in his eyes that would probably have scared her if she hadn't had the life she'd had.

This time Liam forgot one thing though; that the blonde was ready for his attack. The moment he was close enough Veronica jumped up with her legs, wrapping them tightly around Liam's throat and twisted him enough to make him fall down head first.

The man who was still holding her in his grasp intensified his hold on her neck, pulling her over the bar to subdue her. Black spots began darting around in her line of vision and Veronica desperately kicked her agile legs up high enough to hit her attacker on the head, which fortunately made him release her at last.

Quickly Veronica took in large gulps of air, checked on Mac, who seemed to be holding her own as she'd somehow in-between Veronica's own fights, broken a bottle of beer on the bar counter and was now busy cutting her own attacker up into little pieces. The hand that had been around Mac's neck was already a bloody mess.

Seeing that Mac was able to handle herself, Veronica concentrated on the rising form of Liam – knowing that Mac wouldn't thank her for stopping her fun.

Veronica straightened up. She quickly kicked out towards the approaching man, but slipped in some of that beer from Mac's broken bottle and misplaced the kick, thus giving Liam the perfect opening. He grabbed her leg roughly and simply swung the much smaller body over his head – intending to smash her onto the floor mercilessly, but Veronica twisted her frame around and lodged herself on his back trying to choke the life out of him while he jumped around trying to shake her off with all his might.

_I_ _need to get to my gun_! Veronica thought with a grunt as she received one of Liam's men's punches on the back. The unexpected hit loosened her grip on Liam and he instantly took his advantage, swinging her off his back. A second later she landed hard on the floor, knocking her breath away. When Veronica opened her eyes a second later, she was staring straight into the barrel of a gun.

"Damn," Veronica muttered and in the back of her mind she heard Mac curse as she too was obviously defeated. "Double damn."

Liam grinned, his breathing was heavy and his nose was bleeding from his meet and greet with the floor earlier, but Veronica knew, judging from the crazed look in the man's eyes, that unless something miraculous happened she'd never fulfil her dreams of revenge.

"I distinctly recall a conversation with you not ten minutes ago where I mentioned the consequences of this sort of thing…" A deep voice suddenly drawled. The noise in the bar disappeared instantly.

Veronica blinked and turned her head a fraction to see the person, whose voice she'd recognized right away as he continued. "Take a few minutes to decide what kind of casket you want Liam and I'll take that into consideration…Now leave."

The barrel and the crazy gun holder moved away from Veronica faster than she could even blink. Veronica slowly sat up, ignoring the throbs of pain throughout her body. Her eyes sought out Dick first. He was staring at Mac, who was completely unaware of it, with a weird expression on his face. He didn't acknowledge Veronica's stare and she finally moved her gaze into those dark depths she'd never been able to escape, not even in her sleep.

"My, my Ronnie, fancy meeting you here…"

Veronica sighed and begun picking herself up from the dirty floor while she said coolly. "Likewise Logan, likewise."

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N Thanks to those reviewers who review even though I can't reply to them, it means a lot to me! (Not that I don't love all reviewers - I do - especially mine(=). Shameless begging aside, please take a moment to review. I'll try to post again before christmas, but I can't promise anything, because I'm gonna be swamped with a crazy job and an even crazier family...

_Until then_

_Ditte Mai_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise; it's true, so don't sue - I can reveal that I'm not made of money. **

**

* * *

**

_A/N I'm not sure how well this will be received or if my reasonings for everything will be plausable. That said, I really hope you all enjoy! Longer A/N at the end. Happy Belated New Year!_

* * *

**Thanks to lilybetrox for betaing! And she's a writer too, so check her stuff out;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Guardian**

Veronica shut down her phone after she'd given Lieutenant Ripley her repport of the night's events. To say he'd been happy with her recklessness was a gross overstatement. In fact, he'd promised a demotion if she ever took such a needless risk again.

Deep down Veronica knew her boss was right. The whole evening, searching out Liam at the bar was entirely too reckless, too wild, too stupid. She was a trained agent after all and should have been capable of reining in her emotions and making a much more balanced judgment call.

Veronica sighed and straightened her back before entering the office that Logan had led Mac and Dick into, while she was debriefing her boss.

Logan was sitting in a comfy looking armchair, looking calm and collected, despite the fact that Mac was sitting in the couch opposite him glaring holes through his skull. If looks could kill, he'd most definitely be very dead by now. It was clear to all that she was on Veronica's side and hated Logan too; almost as much as Veronica herself did.

Dick had placed himself next to Logan's side, looking uncomfortable in the silence. He even gave a little jump when Veronica entered the room without knocking.

Veronica quickly glanced around the room, taking in the numerous seats, the desk by the window and the unused fireplace in the corner. It was all black and white, totally void of any personal touches.

Veronica actually found that she liked the decor, but ever since her departure from Neptune, decorating hadn't really been her idea of a good time. _Hell,_ she thought with an inwardly shrug as she sat down next to Mac on the couch, _it never was my thing. Now stop ogling the place and concentrate on not jumping up and killing Logan_.

Unbeknownst to the female FBI detective, Mac was now looking from Logan to his office space and back to Veronica, a small frown etched on her face. _It's totally soulless this place_, the hacker thought with a shudder; _it's like Veronica's place…I guess they're more alike than I ever knew. Creepy…_

Veronica was losing her battle to keep her calm. She was in no state of mind to really think about anything other than the décor at the moment; in the back of her mind the image from the day her father was killed kept playing, but after one final push, she managed to shove it away as she finally breached the silence, "So Logan, if I'd known all I had to do to get a meeting with you was kicking your follower's asses, I'd have done it ages ago…"

Logan blinked and slowly – as though his face no longer remembered how, he smirked teasingly, correcting her softly, "getting **your** ass kicked is more like it, don't you think Ronnie?"

Veronica bit back her angry retort, calming herself by thinking of all those nasty things she'd make sure he suffered during her stay. "My name is Veronica. Use that or Agent Mars if you prefer. We're not close, so don't try to pretend otherwise."

Logan's eyes darkened momentarily. Dick swallowed, knowing things could all go to hell if no one stopped the two former lovers.

It was Mac who diverted their attention. She actually surprised both of them by saying coolly, "Let's all skip over this love fest, okay? I don't wanna spend another minute in the presence of you two if I can avoid it." Mac gestured at both men and continued bluntly, "So, Logan, answer me this please. How much do you really know of Veronica's and my stay here in Neptune?"

After a long unanswered minute, Logan slowly turned his head towards the brunette, breaking the staring contest with Veronica. He didn't say anything for a while. Mac had a feeling that he'd completely forgotten about her presence the minute he and Veronica had rebooted their old banter.

"Well," he slowly began, "I know that Dick and I talked about getting some unwanted elements out of this town." He glanced over at Dick. "And then we'll copy them and get the hell out of this place as well."

Unable to keep her contempt silent anymore, Veronica crossed her arms and sneered, "Let me get this straight; you and Dickster here wanna help the FBI bring down these unwanted whatever's and then you actually think you'll get the chance to just skip town without going to jail yourself?" Veronica snorted unattractively and added. "Now that's a little thing that I call naivety."

Logan's smirk grew slowly on his face, making him look more like his old self. "That's the gist of it Ronnie. Throw in the fact that I've had a little chat with your lieutenant Ripley and he essentially promised me and my good friend here," he nodded in Dick's direction and continued, "full freedom in exchange for my humble services."

Veronica gritted her teeth angrily when Logan finished with a mocking bow in her direction. "So sorry to burst your bubble my sweet, but I ain't going to jail just yet."

Logan turned to talk quietly to Dick, ignoring the obvious signs of Veronica's growing temper. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Mac mouth for her to keep calm, but the sight of Logan's back turned so carelessly to her, she finally snapped.

A second later she was up from her seat. "You son of a bitch! You think you saving Neptune from the Sorokin's and their crowd gives you enough redemption to escape jail time? Avoid getting your ass handed to you being someone's prison bitch?" Veronica's upper lip curled up in disgust as she stated, "You deserve to rot in hell for what you've done, not only to this fucking town but to my d-"

Suddenly Mac was by her side and she unceremoniously clamped her hand over Veronica's screaming mouth, while simultaneously quietly murmuring calming words, which neither of the men could hear.

After a few minutes Veronica's glazed over eyes began to resemble their usual sky blue selves and she locked eyes with Logan.

The former lover's stared at each other for a long time; tensions build up in the room, making both Mac and Dick extremely uncomfortable. Finally Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, in that moment he looked a lot older than he really was.

"You're right Veronica." He began with an eerie, almost dead tone of voice. "You're right. For what I've put you through, I deserve to rot in hell. There's no doubt about _that_…I'm just trying to get at least one peaceful year before suffering my eternal damnation. Trust me on this; I've suffered plenty over the years and could really use a break."

Dick frowned in confusion, hearing the weariness in the other man's voice. He immediately tensed when Logan slowly rose from his chair, adding almost inaudibly, "you don't know the half of it."

Veronica didn't know whether to laugh or cry seeing the suddenly haunted look in Logan's eyes. She settled with an eye roll and looked away, trying to regain her cool. It was odd to think that before she'd taken on the mission in Neptune, she used to be one of the most professional operatives. Agents twice her age used to joke that she'd been born with an old man's patience and wisdom. _Well_, she thought happy that no one but Mac knew that about her, _I guess I'll have to try and keep my temper in check from now on…_

Veronica was ripped from her thoughts when Logan suddenly spoke again after several minutes of heavy silence. "I'm going to have a little chat with Liam." He turned to Dick and added before leaving the office silently. "Take them back to the safe house. Stay here with the lovely ladies until I call for you."

Veronica froze completely, holding her breath when Logan walked by her and unintentionally brushed against her. She sagged in relief the moment he closed the door after himself.

_I can't believe he still affects me so damn much_, the blonde thought – now feeling absurdly angry with herself because she couldn't help touching her left shoulder where she could still feel the brief warmth he'd emitted and remember happier times, _he's your dad's killer girl, get yourself together and think of the end goal! He's going to pay!"_

Mac sighed loudly in the quiet room, rubbing her neck tenderly. The sight was enough to snap Veronica out of her own miserable and confusing thoughts. "Are you okay Mac? That asshole back there didn't ruin anything important in there, did he?" She pointed at Mac's neck.

Mac shook her head in denial, answering quietly – neither of the women noticed Dick's suddenly concerned eyes resting on her scared neck. "I'm fine boo. Just need to get some rest and it's gonna be okay again."

Veronica nodded seriously, she still remembered the time where the slightest cough brought massive pain to her friend; it was something she'd do anything to stop from living through again.

To distract herself from the unpleasant memories, Veronica swiftly turned to Dick. Her eyes glinted with their now usual mockery. "So aren't you gonna follow the big man's order Dickie? And escort us two lovely ladies back home, 'cause we simply can't go anywhere without a big beefy guy to protect us…" Veronica scrunched up her features in faked confusion. "Wait a minute, if we can't go anywhere without some muscle escorting us, then why'd he send you with us?"

Dick rolled his eyes in exasperation, too tired to come up with a decent comeback. Mac smiled gratefully, knowing that Veronica had been trying to make her feel less uncomfortable.

A few moments later Dick finally escorted the agents back to their vehicle and followed them back to the safe house in uncharacteristic silence. They were too wiped out to sit and talk about the night they'd had, so they all showered quickly and immediately went to bed.

--

While Veronica was mocking Dick, Logan reentered the River Styx's main area. His silent entrance wasn't noticed by anyone except the bartender, who gulped and quickly began fixing a drink the way Logan liked it.

Over in the corner of the bar Liam stood amongst family and friends. The one's who'd come with him when Logan had taken over and had remained loyal to Liam.

The small group was talking quietly amongst themselves, but Logan distinctively heard one of the Fitzpatrick's say, "-take it from him anymore Liam. You're older and he's too attached to that broad. Let's take him down and show him who the boss is."

"Yes, why don't you show me who's the boss?" Logan's voice was colder than ice and every patron in the bar instantly quieted down, sensing the coming battle.

The bigger man, who'd once upon a time, mocked Logan and his desperate attempt to save Veronica in that very room immediately took on a total air of submission. The change in the Irish man was so abrupt that Veronica wouldn't have believed him capable of it.

Liam slowly turned away from his group and faced Logan with his hands in his pockets and his head lowered. His eyes were locked with Logan's.

No matter how hard the Irishman tried, he just couldn't look away from those dead eyes. _There's nothing there but the desire to dominate_, Liam thought briefly. He knew he was gonna suffer for his lack of judgment regarding the Mars girl. But the stupid girl just irked him in all the wrong ways and when she'd mocked him, he'd snapped. _And now I'm gonna die_, Liam thought sadly to himself, cursing his unstable temper.

Despite his family and friend's earlier statements, Liam didn't even bother to look around the bar for assistance, knowing they'd just been trying to act tougher than they really were. Everybody knew not to cross Echolls - he was crazier than his old man.

And although everyone felt pity for the Irishman, Liam had seen the relief in their eyes as well; relief that for once it wasn't them on the spot.

Logan was known for killing or severely punishing those who didn't follow his orders. Liam knew this, only his temper had made sure he didn't care at the time he'd attacked Veronica; like it or not Liam had disobeyed for the last time.

When – as expected – no one answered his request, Logan nodded firmly and straightened up – effortlessly sliding back into the Neptune persona he only ever took down when Veronica was around.

"So…"Logan's deep voice rung out in the silent room a second later, his eyes planted relentlessly on the pale Irish gangster, "have you decided on a casket yet?"

Liam swallowed his fears. He desperately attempted to take his imminentdeath with a stoic calm he didn't normally possess. A bead of sweat slowly travelled from his forehead, down his nose and then dropped on the floor with a silent plop.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Logan's cool voice was loud in the eerie silent bar. He stepped closer to his newest victim. "You've never lacked words before…"

Liam took in a deep breath and said in a not so manly shrill tone of voice. "I'm sorry boss…" He visibly hesitated before adding, "but one's gotta be Jaysus fucking Christ to not wanna kill that broad…She provoked me and-."

Logan cut through Liam's excuses saying, as his right hand reached out towards the bartender gesturing for something. "Yes. Veronica Mars is a pain in the ass, but I told you to let me handle her, didn't I? And I did stress what would happen if you harmed one hair on her head, _didn't I_?"

Liam gave a mix between a whimper and a moan, when he saw the bartender handing Logan an impressive – and more than a little scary – looking knife. He tried to apologize again – maybe Logan would make it quick if it sounded sincere enough.

"I'm sorry; I'll try harder to control my temper, I swear on my mother's grave!"

The entire establishment winced in sympathy when Logan didn't seem to care about Liam's apology. He slowly made his way over to Liam, who abandoned all pretense of dignity and turned to begging. "Please don't kill me! Please Logan! I won't do it again, I swear! Please listen to me Logan, I swear!"

Finally Logan came to a stop merely a few inches away from the desperate man. He didn't move for a while, listening to Liam's insane babbling, which eventually stopped, bringing the frightening silence back.

Then everyone in the River Styx held their breath in nothing but pure horror when their leader's face inch by inch slowly developed a big frightening smile, while saying almost gently. "I've just talked with the love of my life today, whom I haven't seen in over six years. That basically means I'm in a good mood. Don't worry Liam, you won't die today, if nothing else, that I promise you."

The Irishman exhaled in relief. Liam's relief was short-lived though as he watched Logan's smile turn into an evil smirk much more suitable for his face. "...but you will _not_ disobey me again, that I will also promise you."

And in the next moment Logan suddenly swung the huge knife forward, slashing Liam's expensive shirt and skin. Instantly the deep cut began to bleed furiously while Logan simply watched in silent interest as Liam whimpered at the pain and blood loss.

When Liam realized that Logan's silence didn't mean he was done with him, the Irishman froze in submission and waited with a pounding heart for the inevitable pain to come.

_I'm not gonna die, he said I wasn't gonna die_, the mantra replayed in Liam's mind when Logan still hadn't moved five minutes later.

The punishment was sat on a sudden pause when Logan's phone interrupted. Everyone in the River Styx tried to act as though the added suspense wasn't a big deal while their boss nonchalantly took his call.

"Yes?" Logan sounded annoyed. He still wouldn't let Liam look away from his eyes even in the middle of another conversation. "Oh, it's you…Yes, my offer still stands." Logan nodded to himself and answered the caller, "trust me Weev; she's already caused a bit of a ruckus in the Styx and so it's safe to say her feelings haven't changed. I need you to shadow her. She might get killed before…" Logan actually grinned out loud when the caller talked and then ended the call saying "Just remember she's still a handful – even with her former friends…adios amigo."

Liam watched with baited breath as his boss put away his phone and turned to him with a tired sigh. "I'm no longer in the right mood for this Liam, so I'll cut this lesson short."

The witnesses already knew that Logan showed no mercy and remained still in their seats until they were forced to look away from Logan's "short" punishment session to keep from throwing up.

Logan took the last step towards the larger man and reached up to Liam's right ear and without any hesitation what so ever he began cutting the Irishman's ear clean off.

Liam's screams could be heard all the way out in the streets, but the scary part about that was that none of the few people passing by the notorious bar even batted an eye.

Screams of agony and terror was just too normal in Neptune these days.

--

Veronica woke with a start and immediately pulled her gun out from under her pillow. The Veronica Mars, who took things as they came and relied on her father's protection when things got too hot, was long gone.

_What woke me up_? She asked herself inwardly, holding breath in anticipation.

The answer came a few seconds later in the form of a knock on the front door.

Veronica instantly calmed down. _Can't be anyone too bad if they actually bother to knock_, she reasoned. She quickly pulled a tank top and a pair of sweatpants on with a tired yawn. They'd only gotten a few hours sleep after all.

_Why isn't Dick answering the door?_ Veronica grumbled as she moved out to open the door – still carrying her gun. _I finally fall into a nice dreamless sleep and some idiot ruins it_.

Reaching her goal, Veronica opened the door and at the sight in front of her, she froze in shock.

"What the hell are _you_doing here asshole?" she then hissed and the glare on her face actually matched the one she usually reserved for a certain Logan Echolls.

In front of her was none other than Eli "Weevil" Navarro; his hand was raised, he'd obviously been about to knock on the wooden door once again. His signature half grin and badass vibe had increased over the years, developing into a dangerous aura that most people would try to avoid.

Well, excluding the one person, who'd never given a damn about his dangerous persona.

"I asked you a question dumbass."

Weevil chuckled deeply; rare warmth was shining in his almost black eyes as he replied. "Well V. it's like this, I heard you were back in town and who better to lend a hand through your little visit in good ol' Neptune. It's called being a friend babe." He couldn't resist adding with a teasing smirk.

The smirk was quickly replaced by wariness when, a second later, Veronica promptly raised her gun, pointing it at his head while she stated coolly. "Well color me surprised big boy. The last time we talked you most definitely didn't want to be of any help to me…"

Weevil's jaw clenched, but he didn't get a chance to say anything else before Veronica continued acting as though she was declining a dinner invitation. "So unless you want a bullet hole in your skull my friend, turn around and leave right now before I show you that I'm not the same easy going girl from before. Good day Mr. Navarro."

Then the blonde shut the door quietly, leaving Weevil standing on the porch gawking like a fish for a total of three minutes.

"Well," he muttered slowly and exhaled a tired sigh. "That went better than expected."

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N Aaaand Weevil is back;) I can reveal that most of the original cast will make appearances or small cameo's, because I really love the entire cast''s dynamics. And if people are wondering about Logan's blatant honesty in regards to his feelings for Veronica; please remember that in the show it was plainly obvious for all who was there at the time that she really was the only girl he had eyes for. And Liam witnessed his protective gene in one of the episodes, and he's never kept that quiet. I mean, he's so arrogant so of course he'd love to brag to his fellow thugs that at one point in time he really had the squeeze on Logan Echolls - so to speak. I hope that makes some senst... Please take a moment to review! The poll is still the same, so I'm probably just gonna update the story I most feel for at the moment. (Yep, reviews will probably guilt me into writing lol, I'm so cheap like that.)

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Veronica Mars or any of its franchise, but I really would love to. I'll even settle for joint custody of VM; I wonder if Rob would go for that...?**

* * *

_A/N It's not a really action packed chapter this time, I'm using it to set up the future storyline. That said there is one tiny little moment of blood and mayhem, 'cause Veronica isn't the only one with a big temper. I really hope you'll like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Thanks to Annjeela for betaing. I'll say it again, if you have even the slightest liking for Queer as folk then read her stuff, it's really great! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blonde Fury **

After she'd used every inch of her calm to quietly close the door instead of slamming it like an angry teenager, Veronica looked around the empty living room, briefly considering kicking one of Mac's gizmos that was sitting on the coffee table.

Better not, Veronica told herself. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wouldn't get to see another birthday if she even touched one of her dark haired friend's computers, they were like her babies.

Unable to take her anger out on anything, Veronica started pacing the carpeted floor relentlessly. After a little while she let out her fury by growling like a rabid beast.

The sound helped distract her mind, which was beginning to leak the memories of Weevil. Veronica was fiercely trying to relock those memories. Or more specifically, the memory of the last time she'd seen and talked to the Latino Bad Ass.

"_I don't wanna be your stupid errand boy anymore Mars…"_

The words from that day floated out despite her struggle. Veronica swallowed hard and rubbed her eyes in frustration. The words weakened her resolve, but before she could take a swan dive into the memory, the door to Mac's room opened and the brunette came stumbling in. Her disheveled hair and glazed eyes told Veronica that her friend was as tired as she herself been before Weevil had made his presence known in her life again.

"Was someone at the door?" Mac asked sitting down in front of one of her buzzing laptops with a jaw breaking yawn.

Veronica sighed and placed herself next to her friend in the couch. She suddenly couldn't get her mouth to work properly enough to answer, but Mac was too engrossed in her computer to really pay attention to the look on Veronica's face.

After a few moments of silence Veronica managed to answer with a blank expression on her face. "Yeah there was. And Eli decided to say hello. He would've sent his regards to you I'm sure, but I didn't give him the chance."

Mac instantly forgot all about her computer, turning all her attention on Veronica, who still sat with that emotionless mask on her now pale face. _I know that look_, Mac thought anxiously and nervously bit her bottom lip, _don't pull away from me Veronica_.

With some force Mac calmed down and after yet another couple of minutes of silence, she asked in a nonchalant manner that didn't sound entirely convincing. "Oh… That's nice. So is he…uhm, still alive?"

Hearing the uncertainty in Mac's voice, Veronica looked at her with a bemused look in her blue eyes. A second later she surprised Mac by gently smiling. "Yeah _mom_, I haven't killed the obnoxious Latino. Don't worry; not everyone I hold a grudge against will die by my hand."

Mac returned the smile and decided to ignore Veronica's no touch rule placing a hand on her knee and squeezing gently. "For whatever it's worth Bond, you're always allowed to talk about this; I do know a bit about anger issues and stuff…"

Veronica got up from the couch with a little groan of annoyance. She was getting tired of all the emotions she was living through these days. Back in her own life, she'd been anything but emotional and she'd never let her feelings dictate her actions as she'd done by entering River Styx without all the facts.

Finally she realized that she hadn't actually answered Mac's statement and said running her hand through her long hair. "Yeah, I know you do know about this stuff too Q.; it's just…I'm not exactly an open person and this place is messing with me and…look, can we not do this right now? I'm still tired as hell and…wait a minute," Veronica turned around the room, scanning every inch expertly with a growing frown on her head, "Where the hell is Dick?"

--

Logan looked up from his phone call when he heard a quick knock on the door. The door opened before he could get a chance to even allow entry to the guest, who turned out to be none other than Dick.

The blond man looked exhausted, but that wasn't what Logan focused on; it was the anger that very clearly was seeping out from every pore of the other guy. Dick looked seriously pissed.

Deciding to focus his energies at one thing at a time, Logan said firmly to the person he was in the midst of a phone call with, "…I said I would make sure that everything goes as planned." He let his voice show his displeasure. "If you want to reach me again, go through the usual channels next time. I've worked too damn hard for everything to fall apart now just because you're getting nervous."

Then he ended the call without another word, leaning carefully back in his chair and eyed his old friend in front of him. Logan could almost taste the anger floating in the room, he decided to act as arrogant as he usually did and not react to anything his second in command was about to say or do.

"Hello Dick, nice of you to drop by so unexpectedly. Did you want something?"

Dick swallowed a lump of sudden unease; for a moment his anger had turned into anxiety as he noticed the steel glint in his boss' eyes. Obviously Logan wasn't in the best of moods himself.

In an attempt to distract him from his growing nerves, Dick looked a bit closer at Logan, noticing that the man had changed clothes since the last time he'd seen him.

Dick shifted his weight from one feet to the other, uncomfortable because he knew that the reason behind Logan's change of clothing was probably not entirely G-rated. Dick briefly wondered whether or not Liam Fitzpatrick was even alive. _I hope so_, Dick thought, _he still owes me 2000 bucks._

Logan raised an eyebrow and reminded Dick that he was stalling. Dick cursed himself for his usual cowardice then took a deep breath and jumped right in. "For starters you could tell me why the hell Weevil suddenly showed up at the safe house? Do you have any idea how many people might have followed him? He's not exactly mister popular around here. It could get us all killed."

Logan smiled his signature deadly smile and got up from the chair walking to the front of the massive desk before casually leaning up against it. He gestured for Dick to take a seat and waited for the blond to actually sit down. "Look man, I know there's bound to be some possible negativity with Veronica and Weevil spending time together; hell with Veronica around there's always some sort of negativity around." Logan smirked for a moment, but then added in a serious tone, "but trust me on this. I know I can rely on him not letting anyone hurt her or Mac for that matter."

At the mention of Mac Dick looked away from Logan's intense stare and focused his gaze onto that ugly painting on the wall. _I thought I'd hidden it so well,_ he thought and then nearly tumbled off the stool when Logan said – as though he'd read his mind, "I know you've got a thing for her and I respect that. Mac's a great girl. But you have to understand Dick that although the ladies from our past are both here to stir up trouble and whatnot, thereby landing them both into some serious danger; my primary concern in this life is Veronica. No matter what it takes, I'm getting Veronica away from here alive and if possible even well."

There was a long heavy minute of silence following Logan's statement.

Dick clenched his jaw, working desperately to control his temper. When Logan didn't say anything else and kept looking so damn confident, Dick narrowed his eyes angrily. A sudden burst of adrenaline finally caused him to lose his usually cool temperament and he all but sneered. "Why am I not surprised? You're so concerned about that evil bitch that no one else really matters. But," Dick stood up crossing his arms in an unconscious show of his nervousness, "what I can't figure out is why you care so much? I mean, you did murder her old man in cold blood and let her…"

BAM!

Before Dick could even finish the sentence he stumbled backwards in surprise and agony when he felt a bullet enter his upper arm. He didn't even have time to grab to bleeding wound and groan out a painful curse, before Logan lunged at him pushing him hard into the wall with a loud bump.

"Do not go there Richard," Logan softly whispered in warning as his eyes glowed of something fierce that scared the crap out of the bleeding man and slightly taller man. The hairs in the back of Dick's neck stood up when Logan added almost inaudibly. "Please man."

Dick couldn't apologize, curse or even say anything, even if he wanted to. Logan was already killing him.

Logan had placed his arm tightly over Dick's throat and he was slowly squeezing the life out of him_. I went too far_, Dick thought in a daze of pain and sadness. His anger was long forgotten, oddly enough he felt sorry for mentioning Keith's death, knowing that it was like a bleeding wound in Logan's heart. _He even called me by my full name; I didn't even know he remembered that…_

Suddenly without warning Dick was released again. He sank to his knees gasping for air. A few seconds later he felt Logan's hands carefully, almost timidly touch his shoulders.

When Dick didn't protest the touch, Logan's confidence seemed to flow back into him. He gently lifted Dick back to his feet and steered him back over to the chair by the desk.

"I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for." Dick muttered hoarsely when the silence had gone on for several moments. The brunet's silence unnerved him and he couldn't help but wonder_. Why am I even still alive?_ _He never shows anyone mercy…_

Logan –still without a word – pressed a button on his desk and only a few seconds later his secretary entered with an emotionless expression on her pretty face. "Get the doctor here as soon as possible."

The woman, who didn't even flinch at the sight of the bloodied blond man in front of her, nodded and left to do Logan's bidding.

Dick was desperately trying to find something to say to make things okay again, when Logan finally broke the awkward silence. "Why did you come here tonight Dick?"

Dick couldn't quite keep the relieved sigh of his lips as he let out a breath. _He doesn't hate me then, that's good news…_

"I uhm…" Dick met Logan's eye with a sheepish look and continued, "I heard Veronica's welcome to Weevil and sort of freaked a bit. I didn't expect him to show his sorry ass after all this time."

Logan's face lit up with a secretive smirk; he didn't comment on Dick's comment. He simply took a careful hold of Dick's shirt and then took a deep breath in between his teeth, when Dick was unable to keep a hiss of pain from escaping.

"For what it's worth dude," Logan said as he began rummaging through a drawer in his desk, "I'm sorry that I shot you – I'll try my hardest not to do that to you again." Logan looked briefly into Dick's blue eyes before turning back to search through his drawers. "I promise you that should I ever do that again there's gonna be a damn good reason. Ah, here it is."

Logan showed Dick an impressive knife, which made the blonde shudder a bit, but he tried to act it off with arrogance. He raised a blond eyebrow. "So you're gonna slice me up instead?"

Logan shook his head and then proceeded to cut the shirt carefully off Dick's muscular frame, so he could begin cleaning the wound and take out the bullet before the doctor arrived.

Logan worked in silence, ignoring Dick's quiet groan when he first began his search for the bullet. With his eyes focused on his task, Logan asked quietly, "I know Veronica has issues with Weevil; hell, we all do, but I gotta admit that I'm curious as to why his presence caused you to act like this today?"

Dick shut his eyes, holding back another pained moan when Logan tore a bit too hard at the flesh in his search. _I don't wanna be replaced,_ he thought honestly to himself.

Deciding to answer the question and give a less childish reason, Dick said seriously. "I don't really trust the man. I mean, I've had more than one fight with him growing up and…aw fuck it, I just _don't _trust him."

Finally Logan managed to get a hold on the bullet and he swiftly yanked it out before Dick even had a chance to do more than flinch at the pain. He placed the offending ammo in the small bowl of now reddish water next to them before he locked eyes with Dick. "I respect that Dick. I really do. But please understand that Eli Navarro knows a lot of the things that's going on here and he's too valuable to let loose. He loves Veronica and will protect her just as well as I would if she'd let me."

Logan almost looked pained when he continued his praise of his old High School rival. "He's smart, stubborn and not easily frightened by her bullshit. I need him and once upon a time he swore to help me with something and I'm just keeping the deal alive. So Dick…" If Dick hadn't known better, he'd almost swear he saw a pleading look in Logan's dark eyes. "…don't interfere with this; don't make me regret not killing you tonight."

Dick nodded mutely and after a moment's silence he asked with a ghost of his former goofy smile on his lips. "You'd really have killed me tonight?"

Logan stood up from his position in front of the sitting Dick and sighed heavily, but the look in his eyes wasn't a completely serious one. "No," he then admitted with a shadow of a smile, "I don't think so at least, but I _would _have kicked your ass if I wasn't so damn tired from my meeting with Liam earlier."

Dick smiled, which then turned into an outright grin when Logan added with a mock scowl. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll really have to kill your sorry ass."

Before another word was said both men turned to the door when there was a knock and the doctor entered the office.

Dick noticed out of the corner of his eye how Logan almost hovered over the doctor to make sure everything was repaired properly. He smiled inwardly_. I guess you're not all gone yet old friend_, he thought, remembering other times from their youth when Logan had displayed his protectiveness so openly.

Dick didn't get to think about old times too long, before the doctor began his own treatment, making both Dick and Logan wince.

--

"Is he still sitting out there?"

Mac smiled and nodded an affirmative to her friend, who had stuck out her head from her bedroom.

"Turtle doody," Veronica muttered to herself and then added in a louder tone of voice. "I guess he's as stubborn as always." Her voice turned into something that sounded remarkably like a whine. "Can't you just go out there and tell him to make like the dodoes and disappear from the face of the earth? Pretty please?"

Mac smiled once more, turning away from the window where she'd been watching Weevil sitting peacefully on the porch for the last hour after strict orders from Veronica. "What's with the old Mars slang all of the sudden? You're getting too old to come up with something fresh?"

Veronica pointed at Mac and said teasingly. "Nope, but with my trusty sidekick here, whose a freaking genius at coming up with new words from the Internet, I'm just too darn lazy to go try something new out. Besides," she added with a quick smile, "I know this works. Now be quiet or go throw Weevil the hell out of our property."

Mac turned towards the front door with a teasing eye roll. "Well, technically Bond, it's not really _our_ prop…"

Mac barely dodged the shoe coming at her from the still open bedroom door a second later. The shoe hit the front door with a loud thump and fell down on the floor harmlessly. "Nicely done," Mac deadpanned and picked up the would be weapon, "you killed the shoe. Ripley would be so proud of you."

"Damn straight," Veronica muttered and smiled briefly at her friend before closing the door again.

"It's good to see she's still able to smile a bit." Weevil's voice suddenly said from the now opened window. Mac spun around and without thinking she'd pulled out her weapon and pointed it at the dark eyed man.

"What's with you women and guns today?" Weevil asked shaking his head in a faked exasperated manner.

Mac frowned and slowly placed her weapon back in the holster. "Weevil, why won't you just leave? Go back to Logan and tell him that we can look after ourselves."

Weevil smirked and ignored Mac's annoyed huff when instead of doing as she'd requested, he climbed through the window and landed soundlessly on the floor a second later. "No can do, pretty girl. I'm not just here for Logan." Weevil's face briefly showed that this whole thing was much more important to him than Mac realized. "Like Logan and your boy Dick, I have to mend a few fences with our little detective in there."

Mac crossed her arms, trying not to bristle at hearing Dick being referred to as hers. Instead she chuckled hoarsely – ignoring the sore throat she'd gotten after her encounter with the guy at the River Styx and said. "That's all well and good Weevil, but come on; you don't really think she wants to give you another shot at that, do you? I mean, I was there remember? She begged you to help her out and you blew her off like she didn't even matter to you; despite the fact that she's put her ass on the line for you more than once."

For a second Weevil's dark – almost black eyes darkened even more as memories of that day flew by, then he blinked and it was gone. _Another master in blank expressions and empty masks_, Mac thought. She felt her annoyance go up a notch.

Weevil's voice distracted her when he simply said, "I would've helped V. out with anything she asked; you know that…It's just…"

Mac scratched her nose and asked tiredly, "It's just _what _Weevil? Is it really that complicated?"

Weevil's eyes didn't look any less blank as he answered her question. "Someone asked me for help first and I couldn't help her without breaking my promise to that other person."

Mac sank into the soft couch. "Of course," she muttered and added without expecting an answer, "Logan…"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Veronica, who strode out of her bedroom with fire burning in her eyes. "I told you to get the hell away from me. Don't make me pull my gun on you and ruin this nice carpet."

Weevil didn't move from the armchair he'd placed himself in. He shrugged as though her threat wasn't a big thing. "I'm not going anywhere V. "

Veronica let out something between a growl and a hiss before reaching for her gun. She was about to point it at Weevil when the front door opened and Dick entered with his goofy smile firmly in place.

The blond's eyes widened a bit at the sight of a frantic looking Mac on the couch, who looked like she was about to jump Veronica, who in return looked more furious than usual. Finally his eyes wandered down to the sitting Weevil, who looked as though he was having a blast.

The four people were frozen for a moment and the Dick grinned, holding out his uninjured arm. "Yeah buddies, it's reunion time; I just wish I still had my party pig!"

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N Like I said, not full of action although a few things did happen. I'm saving it for the next chapter, which is gonna be dark and different. Now, please review and make my day! On another note, VMFB is beginning to take the lead in the poll, so that's one of the reasons why I'm updating so soon, but the biggest reason is simply that I got alot of reviews for the last chapter and I wanted to reward you guys and gírls;)_

_Until next time_

_Ditte Mai_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise, but I'd really, really love it if that changed.**

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to Annjeela for betaing this disturbing chapter.**

_

* * *

_

A/N First off thanks to those who reviewed, I'm sorry I haven't replied to all of you, but I'm swamped with work these next few days and I know you'd rather have an update anyway. That said: This chapter is intense and dark and contains mention of torture and rape. Nothing too detailed! But still if this bothers you please either skip down to the non cursive writing or don't read. I repeat, don't read if you're too squeamish – it's the memory of Veronica and Mac's "visit" with Gory. It starts differently than the other chapters, but this is the way I envisioned to incorporate that flashback even during the first posting of this chapter.

_Otherwise Enjoy the read if possible._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: A Shared Nightmare**

That night three people in Neptune shared a nightmare; a memory from an event they all desperately wished hadn't taken place at all.

--

_**SPLASH!**_

_Veronica jerked awake, gasping harshly when all the familiar pains returned along with the new pain caused by the ice cold water hitting her. Trying to distract herself from the throbbing, she narrowed her eyes to see her attacker._

_A big looming shadow in the distance was all she could make out. __**Maybe my poor eyesight has to do with the blood running into my eyes,**__ Veronica thought grimly to herself while said fluid dripped down her chin and on to the floor with a plop. To that the sarcastic mini Veronica, who was never far away added inwardly, __**ya think**__**genius**__? _

_Her mind quickly reminded Veronica of how she'd come to be here in the first place. She'd just left the last class of the day, when a familiar electrical pain shot through her from behind. She'd struggled fiercely and had only stopped due to two things; the knife cutting into her throat and Mac getting tazered next to her._

_**Oh shit,**__ Veronica thought with a pounding heart and looked around frantically, __**Mac!**_

_Another splash sounded and Veronica saw a figure next to her jerking awake as she'd done moments before. The shocked gasp over the freezing cold water poured on the body was familiar too. Then Veronica heard and recognized the quiet whimper of, "please not anymore…"_

_**Mac! Oh no not you too! They don't even know you**__… Veronica told her friend mutely and her eyes began to fill with tears. __**No I won't cry in front of them!**__ Veronica swore heatedly. _

"_Good to see you're finally among the living again." The voice pierced through Veronica and she showed her teeth in a silent snarl. "You're dumber than I thought, Gory. Kidnapping me and my friend in broad daylight on campus – sorry to sound like a cliché but… My dad's gonna kick your ass!"_

_Gory actually laughed at her threat and that more than anything else freaked the blonde girl out. "Anyone who saw anything won't talk Miss Mars –I've taken care of that already." He smiled pleasantly, ignoring Veronica's shudder of disgust. "So let's get back to business little one."_

_A sound of flesh meeting flesh to her left caught Veronica's attention. Mac's whimper turned into a groan of pain as one of Gory's men slapped her repeatedly._

_Veronica Mars was a lot things but one thing she wasn't was a coward –especially when one of her friends was in trouble. "You're not getting away with this you sick asshole!" she said – already knowing what would happen._

_And she was right. Gory nodded silently to Mac's assailant and he turned away from the crying brunette to stomp his way over to the private investigator. He raised his open hand slowly and looked over at the still silent Gory for further instructions. Gory mutely shook his head. The open hand turned into a clenched fist and then it moved faster than Veronica had thought a hand could and hit her right in the gut._

_The chains __on her wrists moved and cut into her soft flesh as _Veronica _swayed in the air where she hung __due to the sudden impact_. Blood instantly dribbled out of the new injuries and trailed down her bare arms.

_Gory smiled sickly sweet at the sight and said, "Maybe you should start watching your mouth you little bitch." _

_Veronica couldn't speak; she couldn't breathe properly, the punch to her stomach had stolen those abilities from her. _

"_Don't say anything to him Veronica! He's an ass!" Mac's voice reached the blonde in her internal battle. For once Veronica decided to listen to another person's advice - especially when she heard the loud slap that told her what her friend's encouragement had meant more pain as a punishment. _

_**Okay, recap,**__ Veronica thought to herself when she was able to string two thoughts together again without gasping outwardly. __**There's not**__**gonna be any crying in front of him and no speaking either. **__Veronica looked up at Gory again and met his eyes; they promised retribution and she quickly added internally. __**And no begging for mercy what so ever, that's what he wants…**_

"_So little Veronica Mars." Gory's voice forced Veronica back to the present and she listened in growing horror as the guy detailed his plan with a gleeful smile on his lips. "I want you to know how I felt after my little encounter with your boyfriend last month…You have any idea how humiliated I was when I came home and my family heard I've gotten the crap beaten out of me by some pansy ass actor's kid? Not a fun moment!" _

_At the end of the talk Gory had leaned closer to Veronica and spittle fell on her face. Veronica smirked cockily, using every inch of actor's skills she possessed and stated, "First of all; Ew, mouth hygiene isn't a city in Russia, remember that. And second of all; it sure sounds fun to me."_

_The tiny handcuffed woman finished off her speech by swinging her bleeding head roughly forward, slamming it into Gory's unprepared face. _

_The older man stumbled backwards, swearing heavily as his skin cracked and blood began to pour from his right eyebrow. "Bitch!" _

_**Okay, maybe I can get him pissed enough to forget all about Mac, **__Veronica thought with a weak sense of growing hope when she saw Gory straighten up and gesture for Mac's attacker to help him._

_The two men advanced on her and Veronica sneered in a tone of voice she'd briefly adopted from her ex-boyfriend, "Come and get me big boys!"_

_And so they did – with vengeance. Veronica could only remember the searing pain as punch after punch fell on her small frame. And Mac's screams for her._

_When it finally stopped Veronica used her signature banter, thus making them refocus their efforts on her. __**Mac isn't involved in this, she doesn't deserve this!**__ The mantra kept Veronica sane when Gory brought out another scary looking knife and began cutting her all over. Veronica had sworn not to beg, but she couldn't keep the screams of pain at bay for more than a few moments. She was hoarse when Gory seemed to have had enough of her for at least a little while and stepped back. _

"_That was fun Mars," he told her with his sick smile firmly in place again. Then his eyes travelled to the still crying Mac and back to Veronica, who was barely conscious at that point in time. Her head was hanging down and her bloodied up face dribbled with both blood and sweat. He seemed to like that look on her and walked closer, while saying mockingly, "but I know something that'll be so much more fun little girl." _

_Veronica was too exhausted and beaten up that she didn't even really hear the hits Mac received. Deep – __**deep**__ - down she was just relieved to have a little break even though it meant that all her hard work had been in vain. _

_Mac's whimpers and moaned pleas slowly brought back a bit of Veronica's strength and she swallowed down some of the blood in her mouth, vaguely noticing that she'd cracked three teeth._

"_What…"Veronica struggled to get the words out through her cracked lips, "…what would that be? This was fun enough for me. Maybe," a rattling cough cut through her and to her satisfaction Veronica saw some drops of her blood land on the well-groomed torturer. She continued carefully, "…maybe I'll be up for some more fun later. Not to sound too cliché but I'm a bit tied up right now…he he…" _

_Gory's eyes narrowed dangerously and Veronica didn't need a psychic to tell her that he really didn't like being back talked to by a young woman half his size. "Funny Mars, but like I said; I know something that'll get a giggle out of you and your friend." He nodded to Mac, who looked as bad as Veronica felt. _

_**I'm sorry for getting you into this!**__ Veronica tried to tell her friend with her eyes, but Mac didn't react - lost in a world of pain as she was. _

_Gory ignored the two women's lack of interest in his words and asked, "Didn't you ever wonder how we knew just how to get to you? Why we're here having fun with you and not that psychopath Logan Echolls?" _

_Veronica swallowed some of the pooled up blood in her mouth again, trying to think up a decent retort. Nothing came to mind, so she slowly answered in her usual manner, "No not really. I just thought you'd enjoy hurting someone, who won't cover you in fast food in the middle of the cafeteria…" _

_**Take that you asshole**__; Veronica smirked inwardly when she saw the rich boy blush briefly, obviously remembering Logan's parting act that day not too long ago._

_The fellow Hearst student seemed to struggle to come up with a reply himself. In the end Gory simply backhanded her brutally and continued with his tale, watching emotionlessly as Veronica's head began to bleed yet again. _

"…_Well, originally it was my plan to kill that son of a bitch and dispose of him for ruining my reputation…Then I accidently ran into a fellow acquaintance of ours. Drunk out of his mind and more than a little annoyed with you Mars…and you Mackenzie," he surprisingly added to the listening Mac. _

"…_I hardly ever talk to the guy…why?" She stated with a small frown on her swollen face, looking over at Veronica, who was just as confused. _

_Gory smiled again and rubbed his sore face in a mock thinking pose and answered, "'cause Mars here broke his best friend's heart – yet again apparently…and you," Gory walked over to Mac and suddenly gripped her throat squeezing tightly, "…refused to even consider him as something lovable – he pined for you and you never even noticed." Gory let go of the choking girl and added teasingly, "his words not mine. I'm not that romantic."_

_Veronica's mind swirled. __**Dick is into Mac? And I thought being tortured by you and your ex's common enemy was weird…**_

_Then her mind was instantly distracted by Gory's next words. "He was kind enough to give us the information we needed for my revenge to succeed. The fact that Logan's only weakness is you little girl – and nothing would hurt Logan Echolls more than knowing he's the reason for your current pain…"_

_Veronica blinked slowly. __**Logan can never know, it'll break him!**__ She swore heatedly and said out loud, "What about Mac? Logan barely knows the girl…I'm not enough for you? You wound me – really you do."_

_Gory wasn't even briefly annoyed by her words and Veronica sighed, she'd used most of her strength trying to distract him and was running out of ideas fast._

_She only felt pure disbelief when Gory simply answered her question with a low chuckle saying, "Oh…that. Well, I thought Dick deserved a reward for helping me out. One thing you should know about my family Veronica, is that the Sorokin's always pay their debts. Speaking of which…" He stopped and beckoned one of his men forward. "Vladimir, bring him here, he has got to see the big finale."_

_The big man obediently turned and left. Before either of the girls could even manage a groan, he'd returned with Dick in tow. _

_The tall blonde youth looked like hell. He was pale underneath the tanned skin and his eyes were puffy and red like he'd been awake for days. Stubbles on his cheeks and chin added to that conclusion. He looked like a man in pain. _

_**You deserve it you idiot**__, Veronica told him with her half opened eyes. She saw him take in their beaten and bloodied forms with a violent flinch. He turned to Gory and asked with a trembling voice, "What are you gonna do with them now?"_

_Gory smiled evilly and answered politely, "I'm giving Miss Mars a valuable lesson." _

_Veronica felt a rush of adrenaline enter her broken body at those words and felt like she'd faint when he added the next words, "She's been trying to shield your little minx friend all night and I don't like being thwarted in my plans. So," Gory nodded to a chair behind them and added, "take a seat Mr. Cassablancas and enjoy the finale act."_

_Dick's eyes traveled desperately between Veronica, Mac and Gory and he didn't move as ordered. Gory sighed dramatically at Dick's inability to follow orders, nodding mutely to another thug. A moment later Dick was unceremoniously planted in the chair, being forcibly held down by the thug Vladimir from earlier and forced to watch in growing horror as Gory opened Mac's cuffs and threw her carelessly to the ground. Then Gory unbuttoned her jeans tearing them off – the underwear soon followed. _

_Veronica broke her promise to herself when he lowered himself on top of her friend and began mercilessly raping the weeping brunette. Veronica begged and pleaded hoarsely for him to stop – to just please stop hurting her friend. _

_Dick sat immobile and watched with dead eyes – tears slid quietly down his face. He never blinked – he simply couldn't tear his gaze away from the horrors happening in front of him. Horrors taking place simply because of his damn big mouth._

_Finally Gory got off Mac and nodded in satisfaction. "Better not finish before I'm done," he muttered and looked over at Veronica with eyes that shone with both lust and hate. __**What is it with guys raping me? **__She thought as though this wasn't happening. She watched with wide eyes as Gory leaned down and picked up the still bloody knife from Veronica's punishment earlier. "Please don't," both she and Dick screamed when the other male intentionally slid Mac's throat. Then he looked at Vladimir and said coolly, "release him – she's been judged and punished for her wickedness. He can have what's left." _

_When Dick felt the hands grip on him lessen, he shot out of the chair and ran to Mac's side, instantly pressing his hands on her throat. Luckily Gory hadn't bothered to cut too deep, so he hadn't killed her. _

_Mac's panicked eyes searched for Veronica's. To the brunette's terror she saw the blonde being removed from her restraints. __**No don't do it!**__ She pleaded with her eyes, but Gory didn't see nor care._

_Dick saw both Gory and his two employees begin their job and he knew that in that moment they'd be distracted enough for him to take Gory down. But then he looked down at Mac. If he removed his hands she'd die and he'd already hurt her enough that day. __**I'm so sorry Veronica**__; he thought sadly and was once again forced to do nothing but watch._

_But unfortunately Gory's hate for the little blonde was much stronger than it had ever been for Mac and in front of the two other witnesses' already terrified eyes he went further than ever, ordering his men to cut Veronica up repeatedly – everywhere but the face. _

_After a while he seemed to get bored with his task and got up. He straightened his clothes and looked at the bloody items with distaste. Then he looked down at Veronica, who'd remained annoyingly calm throughout the entire ordeal. She was not a pretty sight. He turned and walked towards the exit, saying over his shoulder to Vladimir and the other employer, "hose her down before you leave – she's a mess. I want Echolls to see every cut and know that it's all his fault."_

_The freezing water woke something up in Veronica and as Mac and Dick watched in shock, she somehow managed to grab her chains and wrap them around the unnamed guy's thick neck. No matter how hard Vladimir hit her she didn't release her grip until her victim was dead under her smaller body. _

_Vladimir locked eyes with the broken woman beneath him and seemed to realize that she'd kill him too if he didn't follow his boss, which he did and finally Veronica succumbed to her body's stress. She fainted with an odd feeling of satisfaction. __**I didn't cry or beg for mercy…**_

_Ten minutes later Dick had carried Mac out to the road and gotten a driver to call 911. Twenty minutes later doctors were frantically fighting for the two women's lives…_

_--_

"**VERONICA**!"

The F.B.I. agent jerked awake with a piercing scream and within three second's her gun was pointed at a shadow which was looming ominously over her.

"Whoa! Chill girl, it's _me_!"

Veronica rubbed her eyes with one hand, recognizing the voice with a sigh, "Weevil, I know Dick convinced me to let you stay earlier, but what are you doing in my bedroom? I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you and I don't sleep talk either, so don't try using that as an excuse."

Weevil ran a hand down his face and said still feeling shaken at the sight of a silently screaming Veronica lost in the world of nightmarish memories, "I heard you mutter and stuff, so I came to wake you up from your nightmare – I just couldn't… Are you all right?"

Veronica put the safety back on her gun, placing the weapon under her pillow again as she answered quietly. "Yeah man I'm okay. I just had a bad dream, you know. It's nothing new."

Weevil nodded and almost reached out to cup her cheek comfortingly before he remembered himself and crossed his arms instead. "Yeah…I guess your mind can't be controlled all the time. After all, it's not exactly harlequin memories you've got in there."

Veronica actually half smiled at that, but said nothing. Her heart rate was slowing back down to normal and she felt calmer than she'd been in a long while._ I can't believe his presence soothes me so much. Earlier today I hated his guts…I still do! But I'm glad I'm not alone right now. _

A creaking sound alerted the two old friends to another person's arrival. Mac entered, making Veronica flinch when the now very vivid image of her with her fresh cut throat flew through her mind.

"Bad dream?" Mac whispered knowingly and sat down next to them on the bed.

Veronica nodded with false bravado. "Yeah, but hey it's nothing to worry about. What's homecoming without a bit of bad memories, Q?"

_And boy do you have enough to go around of those, Bond_, Mac thought to herself, she'd woken up after her own nightmare of that night and recognized the haunted look in her friend's eyes. After a moment of awkward silence Mac tried changing the subject – and hopefully the mood too.

Mac and Veronica shared a sad smile and to Weevil's wonder they quickly dove into a conversation about the pros and cons of nighttime snacks.

--

Outside the barely open bedroom door was Dick; his eyes were suspiciously bright. He'd been the one to hear Veronica's frantic mutterings of, "Gory – please take me instead," and, "Don't hurt her, she's got nothing to do with this!" He had immediately known which memories were haunting the young woman. His night had been filled with the same memory, in fact his nights had been filled with that particular memory every since it had happened. Veronica's muttering pleas had awoken him before they made him crumble with his guilt.

For a brief second he'd been tempted to be the one consoling her after her dream, but he knew she wouldn't have hesitated with the trigger – his betrayal probably made fresh from the nightmare and he'd gotten Weevil to go.

_Besides,_ he thought with a hint of sad relief when he heard the women chuckle tiredly, _one gunshot wound today has gotta be enough for now… _

Then he suddenly got an idea and dialed a number on the phone. It rung once and before the other person could speak Dick said, "Logan, I think I have an idea how to get Ronnie to lay low for a couple of days, so you can do your thing…Can you get a hold of Wallace for me?"

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N Now you'll all probably think I'm weird and horrible because I wrote this piece. I don't enjoy hurting the characters, Gory does. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions regarding V's past and her anger issues. Please review;)_

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own VM or Any Of Its Franchise - although I've got dips on Jason should he ever be up for grabs;)**

**

* * *

**

_A/N Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to see you're still with me;) This chapter might be a bit corny, but I couldn't get it completely like I wanted. Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Lilybetrox for betaing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Failing Anger Management with flying colors**

Tapping her foot impatiently, while she waited Veronica was getting severely frustrated. Realistically she knew most of her frustration stemmed from being back in good old Neptune, but right at that moment her hometown and its inhabitants took a backseat, her annoyance with Lieutenant Ripley was in the forefront of her mind. Veronica was once again trying to get in contact with her boss, who had been mysteriously unavailable during each of her last few calls; always ending with the same excuse from an emotionless secretary.

"_I'm sorry Agent Mars, he's on an assignment at the moment, and I'll let him know you've called."_

Hearing the not entirely unexpected reply to her request, Veronica snarled and didn't even bother saying another word to the secretary before slamming the receiver down hard on the table. _Stupid Ripley_, she thought gloomily, _I want to revenge it all, but I can't do that when you're not here to give me clearance for it!_

"Bonehead…"she muttered angrily, getting up from the couch stretching her tense muscles in an attempt to calm down. A second later Veronica instantly tensed up again when Dick's voice came from behind her without warning. "Talking to yourself…you know generally speaking Ronnie, that ain't a good sign; could make people think you're not right in the head."

Veronica sighed heavily, turning her head to glare at the blond man. "Shut up Dick," she said coldly, but without any real venom for once. Having delivered her insult, Veronica sat back down on the couch to clean one of her already perfectly conditioned guns trying to pass the time.

"Shut up Dick?" The man in question repeated with disbelief in his voice. "Is that all? Are you feeling all right, Veronica? I mean; I could go away for a few seconds and give you an opportunity to come up with a better comeback?"

Veronica chuckled without really noticing. "That's funny Dickster, but I'm just too exhausted to exhort myself on your behalf – maybe later, okay? But hey," Veronica beamed innocently, not taking her attention away from the glock in her hands, "I'll take you up on the go away offer if that'll make you feel appreciated."

Dick grinned goofily and eyed the small woman seriously at the same time. It had been a little over a week since their return to Neptune and Veronica still looked like she never slept. Things in the safe house had gotten a little quieter after the shared nightmare/ talking night_. Yeah, she even smirks at Weevil now and barely even threatens him;_ Dick thought, expertly ignoring the small pinch of envy in his chest. _It's not like whatever he did to piss her off could be worse than what I did…_

The sour thoughts were stopped by Mac, who entered the house with Weevil hot on her tail. As always she barely acknowledged Dick's presence and jumped right into a conversation with Veronica.

"So I've finally gotten a breakthrough – at least I think I have. I went to the Sheriff's department and played the F.B.I. card and got a temporally permission to check out a file or two – which of course enabled me to copy a few hidden files off of Sheriff Stupido's personal main frame and then I sort of left them a little greeting card in the form of one of the nastiest little bugger's I've ever created, if I do say so myself."

The brunette let herself fall ungracefully down right next to Veronica smiling widely. If it wasn't for the evil look in her eyes it would have looked like a true happy smile. But instead it gave the two males present the willies.

"So…" Veronica said slowly and as she put her freshly polished Beretta down on the glass table. "If we pretend for a teeny tiny moment that I understood all of that; you're saying in your native tongue that Vinnie is gonna have a field day trying to open up any of his personal files after this…," Veronica continued when Mac nodded mutely, "and that we now have a few files on Gory and his sort?"

"Basically," Mac replied, leaning forward to grab her favorite laptop from the armchair she'd left it in earlier. A few minutes of furious pounding the keys, Mac leaned back with a confident smile. "It's all yours, Bond."

Veronica smiled wickedly. She scooted closer and started reading the detailed file on Gory that Vinnie van Lowe had apparently been hiding on his hard drive. "You think you can whip up a place where he might be, Mac?" Veronica asked now in full business mode. Mac copied the attitude and pressed a few buttons before answering her friend. "Give me a few hours and I'll be able to tell you what he ate for breakfast last Tuesday."

Both women were so engrossed in their assignment that neither of them noticed Dick and Weevil walking out in the kitchen with worried frowns on their faces.

"Yo man, I thought you had a plan to slow down V and the brainiac?" Weevil whispered.

Dick sighed running a hand through his blond surfer locks. "Yeah well, I did – believe it or not I am capable of coming up with decent ideas every now and again. But Logan is having a hard time getting Wallace to agree to this. Apparently his feelings for our little friend are sort of like the feelings she harbors for the rest of us…"

Weevil echoed Dick's sigh and leaned back at the counter looking uncharacteristically sheepish. "Yeah that's true, sorry man…I just forgot about that part I guess."

Dick's chuckle was anything but humor filled. "Right, like he'll ever forget about her part in his current lifestyle."

Weevil nodded seriously, now showing signs of pity of all things. "Yeah, I guess we sometimes let ourselves forget that he's got legitimate reasons to be as angry as she is. Wallace really lost a lot too…"

"Why are we standing in a corner in the kitchen talking about my old friend?"

Veronica's icy voice caused the two so called tough guys to jump when it interrupted their conversation. Dick gritted his teeth at the sight of Veronica's narrowed eyes; suddenly he felt a rush of annoyance. There were two people talking, yet Veronica's disapproving eyes were – as always – fixated on him.

"We've got nothing better to do now, do we? It sounds like you and Mackie got everything planned out."

Weevil swallowed hard next to Dick, making the latter oddly proud that he remained cool in the presence of the other blonde's obvious anger.

Veronica's blue eyes would have killed them both on the spot if it had been possible. If her eyes didn't do the job, the gun in her hands might wind up doing the deed, Dick realized, glancing down at the weapon. Veronica followed his gaze and seemed to think the same thing, because she slowly placed it on the counter next to her; probably to avoid temptation.

After a brief uncomfortable silence, she spoke again, the tone in her voice sent shivers down Dick's spine. "That may be so, but still I don't appreciate you talking about Wallace and…Just don't do it."

The commanding tone made something snap in Dick and he straightened up, asking with an ugly sneer on his face. "Oh yeah, why's that exactly? Don't like thinking about the one person that's actually got a legitimate reason to hate you, Veronica? I mean, come on…you're the reason that NBA wannabe lost the use of his legs!"

SLAM!

Dick stumbled backwards at the fist connected with his face and before he could prepare himself to do something in return, Veronica had attacked again. Punches rained down on him and he just tried to take it without retaliating. Something inside him knew he'd crossed a line this time, he already regretted his words. _I guess, I should be happy she put the gun down after all; I don't wanna end up with two gunshot wounds in a matter of days…_

"Don't," _punch_, "talk," _punch_, "about," _punch_, "me," _punch_, "like," _punch_, "that," _punch,_ "asshole," _punch_.

Suddenly strong hands were around Veronica's waist, effortlessly pulling her away from her victim. The arms were familiar to her even though she hadn't felt them around her for years.

"Let me go Echolls, or you'll be next, I swear to God!" Veronica snarled as she watched Dick being dragged to his feet by a silent Weevil. Judging from the look the Latin boy was sending her, Veronica's eyes had to be a fearsome sight to behold at that moment.

"Calm down first Veronica and then I'll let you go." Logan's deep voice muttered in her ear.

The feeling and smell of her old lover made Veronica quiver, her body seemingly remembered everything about him; things her hateful mind couldn't erase no matter how much she tried. She froze mid-movement when she felt her nibbles harden; praying Logan would release her before he noticed her reaction.

"I'm okay now," she whispered and sighed inwardly in relief when the strong arms let go of her a few seconds later.

The following silence was awkward. Mac had apparently been oblivious to the whole thing seeing as her frenzied typing was the only audible sound.

_Get a grip on yourself girl!_ Veronica scolded herself. _You're supposed to be in iron control of your freaking emotions…if the guys at work could see you now they'd keel over and laugh their asses off._

Ending her internal lecture, Veronica took a deep calming breath and walked over to Dick and Weevil. The latter was trying to clean a cut she'd managed to make on Dick's eyebrow, but the blood just kept on pouring despite his attentions.

"Give it here." Veronica demanded quietly, holding her hand out. When Weevil didn't move, Veronica tilted her head and raised a blond brow without a word – just waiting.

Finally it dawned on Weevil who'd always been the more stubborn of the two of them and he backed off. He walked in to the living room to check up on Mac. He nodded mutely for Logan to follow and the taller man actually did without complaint or any snarky remarks.

This of course left the two blondes alone.

Dick eyed his attacker cautiously. Veronica didn't notice at first, too busy trying to stop the bleeding she'd caused. When she realized that Dick was tense because of her close proximity, she sighed, swallowing the sudden guilt his predicament caused. "Stay there; I'll just be a minute." Veronica exited the kitchen swiftly and reemerged moments later carrying an emergency kit.

Dick watched her prepare a small cloth and then he flushed in embarrassment when he actually flinched the moment she turned towards him with her hand raised.

Veronica briefly looked like she wanted to smile, but her face had forgotten how as she stated calmly. "Don't worry, Dick, I'm not gonna go all Rocky B. on your face again."

She gently began to wipe the blood of his face and Dick watched in wonder. _She walks around with this bitter persona – not that I blame her, but still she can't not care about people. I knew she'd eventually let Weevil back in…but I can't believe she's this kind to me, considering how I acted._

Dick was torn out of his ponderings when Veronica's voice quietly said. "For what it's worth Dick…I'm sorry, I blew up on you like that. I'm just not a nice person anymore and, "she smirked halfheartedly, "I never did Ace my Anger Management Class so..." her voice trailed off in uncertainty as her hand continued gently dapping his wound.

Dick blinked stupidly for a second, before he snapped out of his shock. _Veronica Mars is actually apologizing to me. Apologizing to me? Holy cow!_ Before the absurdness of that thought could overpower him, Dick noticed the huge amount of self loathing in Veronica's blue eyes after her declaration.

Suddenly unable to bear Veronica's obvious emotional pain, Dick straightened up, glancing down at her hands, before slowly taking one in his own and showed it to her. "Look Veronica," he began hesitantly, "I provoked you into doing this and you know damn well as much as I do, that I deserve a hell of a lot worse for what I've done to you and…"Dick tightened his grip to stop Veronica from interrupting and quickly continued. "You could never _not_ be a nice person…Yeah I know you're the Bitch Queen and all that, but look at your hands for a second and tell me I'm wrong."

Veronica followed his eyes down to their intertwined hands and then looked up with a confused frown on her face that made her look nothing but sixteen again. "Okay, what's your point Dickie?"

Dick smiled at the sound of the familiar nickname returning and answered. "My point is Ronnie that your knuckles have been bleeding ever since Logan pulled you off of me. Now, I know a thing or two about that kind of injury, so I'm pretty sure they must hurt like hell right now and yet you've spent the last ten minutes making sure that I'm all right."

Veronica looked down at their hands again for a long while. Eventually she slowly looked up with a strained smile on her lips.

"What's so funny?" Dick couldn't help ask and she shrugged letting go of his hands.

"Well," she said, "if someone would've have told me a few years back that Dick Cassablancas would make me, Veronica Mars, his arch nemesis see a tiny bit of reason, I probably would've shot them."

Dick laughed and for a moment – just one short one, he dared to hope that she'd eventually forgive him for his past mistakes. The thought alone almost made him giddy.

"So," Veronica said a few minutes later when Dick finished bandaging her hands, "did you call Echolls here? 'Cause I don't scheduled any meetings until tomorrow."

Dick didn't get a chance to answer, because they'd just reentered the living room and Veronica didn't need a reason anymore. The answer was right in front of them sitting beside the couch; firmly planted in a silver wheelchair.

"Wallace…" Veronica breathed out in shock.

The tall paralyzed black man, who'd once claimed the spot as her best friend straightened up as much as he could, nailing her to the spot with a blank stare that spoke volumes to everyone around them.

"I thought you swore never to come back to Neptune again, Mars – in fact, I believe you promised me to stay the hell out of my way after you ruined my life."

--

…_**you ruined my life**__…_

The words dug into Veronica's already fragile mind, tearing it to shreds in an instant. The memory of what she'd been responsible for flew to the forefront of Veronica's mind – and no matter how much she tried; Veronica was helpless against the swirling images pouring through her.

_Wallace had been by her side the moment that he'd learnt of Keith's murder and murderer. At the funeral he'd gripped her hand tight, swearing to help her make Logan and Gory pay for their deeds. _

_Eight months later he'd found her in her new shabby apartment – frantically searching for clues to Logan and Gory's whereabouts. He'd forced her to include him in her findings and every night he'd desperately try to make the grieving girl eat to survive on something else than the thought of revenge. _

"_**I love you Marshmallow, I can't let you be burned by the flames anymore than you've already been. I'm always gonna be here girl!"**_

The memories of that night he'd uttered those words and embraced her in a tight hug nearly killed Veronica as another image took its place.

_Veronica was storming out to her car with a determined and almost manic gleam in her eyes. _

"_Don't try to stop me Wallace! I just found him and he'll pay for what he did to us, to Mac…and then I'll finally be free to focus on Logan!" _

_Wallace's strong arms tried in vain to keep the smaller woman from entering her car. Veronica fired up the engine seeing out of the corner of her eyes that the passenger seat-door opened and Wallace entered mutely. "I don't care what it takes," Veronica said without meeting his concerned dark eyes speeding down the road. "I'll get my revenge and if you try to stop me, I'll include you on the list too!"_

_Wallace had sighed and suddenly taken her tightly in his arms whispering. "I love you Marshmallow; I can't let you be burned by the flames anymore than you've already been. I'm always gonna be here girl!"_

Then Veronica felt nausea overload her senses as she remembered the anonymous text message that had followed Wallace's declaration. "**He knows – don't come after him – he'll kill you this time.**

_The next thing Veronica remembered were the lights from an approaching car, the terrifying knowledge of that it was trying to run them off the abandoned road, then the car flipping over and Wallace's scream of pain. _

Veronica's quilt intensified when she vividly recalled her next actions; _she'd dragged her unconscious friend out of the vehicle moments before it exploded and simply left him after dialing nine one one. Her thirst for Gory's blood had erased everything else._

_When Veronica finally entered the building he was supposed to be in and found it empty, she'd screamed out her hate till she was hoarse. _

_Hours later she'd regained her senses and rushed to the hospital. Wallace's mother, Alicia, who didn't know of Veronica's involvement in the accident yet, flung herself at Veronica's neck crying her heart out. Veronica hadn't been able to show emotions, which would have been too devastating. _

_The Doctor telling them of Wallace's injuries and the horrible fact that he'd never walk again, _replayed in Veronica's mind with cruel intensity.

Then the final memory came, taunting her with its clearness; the one memory Veronica couldn't bear to recall.

_Wallace waking up, learning of his paralysis and the look in his eyes when he realized all his dreams were over. Veronica stood by his bedside, begging for forgiveness with tears in her eyes. _

_Wallace looked blankly at her from his bed and asked calmly. "If I forgive you – will you let go of that thirst for revenge you have and live the rest of your life to the best of your abilities?" _

_Veronica hadn't been able to answer without lying and Wallace had immediately seen through it saying coolly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll never be able to forget this Veronica – I don't want to see you near me again, all right?" _

_Veronica had fallen to her knees and sworn to leave the town for good, so he wouldn't suffer needlessly because of her presence. _

_Her best friend hadn't responded and Veronica had gotten up without looking at him. She walked by a bewildered Alicia without a word. She'd wiped the tears of her face – swearing it would be the last time she cried and two hours later she left Neptune without looking back._

The memories of that time had been locked away safely in the back of Veronica's mind and after having revisited them for the first time in ages Veronica's tired mind couldn't take anymore pressure. She felt her knees weaken. She knew she was about to black out. _Please catch me…_she thought mindlessly to a certain male presence, without realizing that her silent prayer had been to Logan or that he actually did comply like always.

--

Logan watched his old love intensely easily recognizing the signs of emotional exhaustion when she entered the living room, but she did look more relaxed than he'd seen her in a long time. A moment later her eyes strayed from Dick's and past him before they landed on his companion and then she froze.

Wallace's words seemed to haunt Veronica like Logan used to be haunted by hers. He watched in masked concern as her face crumbled and she somehow fled into her own mind_. She's reliving the past_, Logan realized as he recognized the blank look. _I should know it_, he thought sardonically to himself, _I see that look in the mirror every day…_

Then all thoughts vanished when he noticed a slight shaking in Veronica's body and before anyone even realized what was happening, Logan had wrapped the now unconscious Veronica safely in his arms and was walking towards her bedroom to make her more comfortable.

Before Logan entered her room, he turned sideways looking coldly down at the shocked Wallace Fennell. The warning look in his eyes made Dick and even Weevil take a step back, despite the fact that the warning wasn't intended for them for once. "If you ever cause her this much distress again Fennell, I promise you that your feeling in your arms will follow the ones in your legs."

Having delivered his threat, Logan walked into the bedroom and placed Veronica on her bed. Before he exited her private room, Logan bent down and placed a brief kiss on her forehead, muttering a promise too quiet for the others in the doorway to hear.

He nodded to Weevil, who immediate understood the silent order and planted himself on a chair next to the door. No one would bother the female F.B.I. agent anymore that day – except for her own dreams…

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N I hope you'll let me know what you think;) Also to those of you reading both of my current VM stories, it's gonna be a few days until the next update, I've picked up some extra shifts at work, but after that, I'm going on vacation and I've got permission from the BF to spend one entire day just writing for my fics, so I'll come back with vengeance, I promise. Until next time

_Ditte Mai_


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer is the same as always. No matter how hard I hope and pray, VM is still not mine. So I'll just sneak in and play in the universe every now and again pro bono.

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N Small blood warning nothing much though. Longer and more important note at the end. Enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks once again to Annjeela for betaing this confusing mess that is my story. She's a good writer as well as beta, so check her stuff out!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Fancy meeting you here**

Two days after her little fainting attack Veronica was busy debating with herself whether or not she'd finally lost her mind.

_If I go in, what's the worst that can happen_? She thought trying to muster up some courage.

It was late at night; Mac and she had been on a roll in their search for Gory's whereabouts when Mac had suddenly jumped up from her spot on the couch exclaiming happily. "I got him! He's here in Neptune! I tracked a phone call from him and the transcript revealed that he's on his way to The River Styx for an impromptu meeting with Logan."

Veronica had shared a troubled look with Weevil, who hadn't left her side since he'd arrived earlier that week. They both knew that Logan would have no time to prepare for Gory's arrival at his hangout without them calling to warn him and it meant possible problems for them all.

Dick, being unusually perceptive, had recognized their look; he left for the River Styx moments later, while simultaneously trying to get in touch with his boss.

Veronica had jumped into her car and driven as though she had the devil at her heels, her hate for Gory momentarily diminishing the hate she had for Logan. At least that's the reason Veronica gave herself as she raced towards the bar with her heart in her throat.

Halfway to her destination she'd gotten a call from Dick. Still being uncharacteristically serious he assured her that Logan had been properly warned and that they'd take of everything from there, and would she please just do as he asked and not come barging into the bar guns blazing?

Which left Veronica driving around in her old town aimlessly and somehow she'd ended up at her current location; in front of the building where her dad and she had once opened a P.I. office.

The old building didn't look lived in at all. There were several places where the bricks were visible under the fading paint.

Veronica swallowed a lump of…something she didn't want to admit to at the sight. After taking a deep breath, she slowly walked up to the door and entered her old workplace, and immediately she regretted it as she was bombarded with memories of her father.

"I miss you daddy." Veronica whispered breathlessly into the dusty air in the old office. After a moment of hesitation she walked into the room that had once been Keith Mars's office stopping abruptly at the unexpected sight in front of her.

Nothing was changed. In fact everything right down to the desk was preserved perfectly under a small layer of dust. Veronica eyed her surroundings with narrowed eyes. That's unexpected, she thought, noticing that even the trash bin was half full – like no one had literally been inside the office all those years.

Veronica could almost believe that Keith would walk in any moment, teasing her before treating her as if nothing in the world meant as much to him as Veronica did.

The feeling of loss intensified harshly, making Veronica's stomach twist in pain. "I really miss you…" She felt the burning in her eyes as she glanced around an office that reminded her more of a shrine to her father than anything else. She quickly blinked the feeling away and literally ran out of the room to go back into her car.

Veronica stopped dead when she was about to cross the street. Wallace was sitting in his wheelchair on the other side of the street right next to her vehicle. His eyes were locked on her figure and Veronica swallowed hard, unable to look away. She instinctively knew that he wanted the conversation she'd literally passed out on two days earlier.

_I can't do this_; she thought, finally managing to look away from her old friend's burning gaze. _He hates me; not that I blame him, but I can't stay around him knowing it's my fault he lost the use of his legs!_

Without really knowing how, Veronica suddenly found herself in front of Wallace, who casually leaned back and looked upwards at her. Still he didn't say a word and Veronica swallowed nervously and barely resisted the urge to scratch her nose in nervousness.

"H-Hello Wallace. Fancy meeting you here…"She muttered, cursing inwardly when she still couldn't break the stare, _blink for heaven's sake man; blink!_

After an eternal moment that felt like a mix between a minute, a month and a year, Wallace finally seemed satisfied with whatever it was he was observing in her eyes. He broke the hold on her eyes. "Is life still a bitch to you, Veronica Mars?"

Veronica closed her eyes briefly in sadness over the tone her old friend now reserved for her and then opened them as she answered. "I wouldn't know how to have it any other way, you know…"

Wallace raised a dark eyebrow and said. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The silence fell over them again and Veronica prayed for something, anything that would stop this horrible parody of a civil conversation.

A moment later, just as Veronica was about to excuse herself with an unconvincing lie, she was shocked when Wallace's mouth turned into a smirk. He jerked his head to the right, finally breaking the eye contact.

"I need something to eat, let's continue our thrilling talk inside somewhere."

Veronica looked around in the dark night; her eyes followed a young man and woman almost running away from a seven eleven with fearful expressions on their faces and all the way into what appeared to be their apartment building. "It's kinda late Wallace. I can't think of anywhere open for business at this hour."

Wallace laughed and Veronica stared at him feeling dumbstruck. His laugh was nothing like that nice, friendly sound it once was. This laugh was cold, bitter and harsh as though he, like Veronica, rarely laughed anymore.

"I think you'll realize it has its perks being friendly with Logan Echolls in this town. If I wanted, I could go in there," Wallace pointed at a heavily boarded up restaurant that was clearly closed for the day, "and demand service. It wouldn't take more than an hour and they'd be ready to comply with my smallest need. Trust me," Wallace's smirk turned mocking, "I tried it once just to see what would happen."

Veronica crossed her arms, looking down on the strange man her friend had turned into and said with disapproval clearly edged into her voice. "You'd actually abuse other people like that?"

Wallace's bitter smile vanished instantly. After a long heavy minute of silence, he slowly answered her question with a question to her that made Veronica cringe internally.

"You mean like you abuse your friends over and over again to get things the way you want them? At least Logan doesn't act like a scout, manipulating his way around things. Logan might be an ass, but he says what he means and lives by that. Unlike others I can respect that Veronica. Now," Wallace's tone of voice changed back into that somewhat civil one he'd used the last ten minutes. "I believe that I'm feeling a bit peckish; follow me, please."

A little while later both of them were situated at a table in a local restaurant that Wallace assured Veronica was hardly ever closed as it was a popular hangout for the new elements in town.

Knowing that she couldn't convince him to not intrude on the establishment, Veronica kept quiet while Wallace ordered their food. To her surprise, he ordered one of her favorite foods. I can't believe he remembers what I like to eat…

When their food arrived Veronica actually wished she was hungry when the delicious pasta dish stood in front of her leaving the heavenly smell to attack her senses, but no. She couldn't eat and settled for taking a sip of her iced tea.

And then immediately wished she hadn't touched her beverage as she nearly choked on it when Wallace calmly spoke. "So, are we ever gonna talk about that night at the hospital where you upped and left forever? Or at least until now that is."

--

Logan sat at his corner table at the River Styx and had been busy going over some of his books when his phone had rung and Dick's voice had all but yelled. "Gory Sorokin has arrived in town. He's on his way to the bar. Be ready for anything! I'm on my way! So is Veronica!"

Logan had instantly tensed up and responded as he closed the books and grabbed his gun, expertly prepping it. "Don't get Veronica involved in this Dick! I mean it! I'll handle Gory like I've handled so many others over the years. See you in five minutes!"

Logan had ended the call and alerted his employers about Gory's impending arrival. They'd all jumped into positions.

Five minutes later Dick came running through the door with guns in his hands and his face set in grim lines. He knew that things between Logan and Gory might just go from bad to worse very fast.

"Are you ready for this?" Dick whispered to his friend as he stocked up on ammunition. Logan still sat at his usual seat at his corner table and he shocked Dick by simply smiling and saying. "I'm looking forward to this actually. Gory and I have a few old scores to settle."

Dick sighed heavily and nodded. _Yeah, that bastard deserves to die a violent death for what he's put Mac and Veronica through. If Logan doesn't kill him tonight I'm sure gonna try my best to do it._

As though Logan had read Dick's mind he warned with narrowed eyes. "I'll handle this Dick. I don't want you to jump in even though it might seem like I need that. Are we clear?"

Dick started to protest angrily, but nodded when Logan repeated his command in a firmer voice.

Fifteen minutes went by in which Dick managed to call off Veronica. The other people in the bar were trying to act normal and hiding the fact that all of them were on high alert.

Finally the door to the River Styx opened and two big bulky men entered. Their eyes swept over the crowd with practiced eyes before they nodded mutely to one another. A moment later the bane of several Neptunian's existence entered calmly as though he owned the place.

Gory hadn't changed much since his college days. His hair was still stylish and he still wore the best of the best regarding clothes. He looked, Dick decided, slick. Almost like one of those high priced lawyers that just couldn't leave their house without vast amounts of hair gel and a suit. The one exception to his groomed image was on his right cheek. There was an ugly scar that zigzagged all the way down to his chin. _I wonder how he got that and why the person who did it didn't finish the bastard off,_ Dick pondered with a small idea of just who that someone was.

Dick looked closer as Gory stopped in his tracks as he looked around the place. His eyes briefly met Dick's. They lit up in mocking recognition. A second later Gory finished his stare at Dick, and nodded with a smirk that could rival Logan's before continuing on with his assessment of the rest of the crowd.

Then almost in slow motion Dick watched Gory lock eyes with his rival; the man who had humiliated him in a college school's cafeteria all those years ago. And to Dick's immense pleasure it looked like Gory had just as much difficulty escaping the scorching eyes of hate that Logan specialized in as Dick usually had. _Go get him Echolls_, Dick thought, tightening his grip on his guns.

"Why gosh, Gory. What a surprise…Fancy meeting you here. Do you want a beer? I'm buying; I'm the host after all." Logan's velvet voice mocked his opponent with practiced ease and Gory looked ready to kill.

_It looks like he doesn't like Logan's lack of surprise_, Dick mused as he engaged in his own private pissing contest with Gory's two bodyguards.

Unbeknownst to Dick, Logan was having similar thoughts. _I bet the asshole betted on walking in here and taking me by surprise; to scare me. What an Idiot. He's gonna burn for what he did to Ronnie. _

"Take a seat old man." Logan said out loud continuing his mockery. "I promise; I'll have you home safe and sound before the sun goes up. No need to be scared."

Gory snarled and walked closer. His eyes swirled around the bar noticing the other "customer's" vigilance and their sudden display of firearms as he drew nearer to their boss.

Eventually Gory reached the table and sat down in front of Logan. He smiled politely and said. "I'm sorry to intrude this late, but my friends and I just heard so much good about this place and decided to see what all the fuss was about."

Logan mimicked the smile and leaned back carelessly in his chair. "It's always a pleasure to get new customers no matter the time of day."

The two men fell silent and the other people around them held their breath anxiously. The silence seemed to annoy the homicidal visitor and after a few minutes he broke it by saying nonchalantly. "So I heard that I'm not the only returnee to good old Neptune these days."

Dick allowed himself the luxury of briefly closing his eyes, _oh shit! Don't rise to the bait Logan, come on_!

He needn't have bothered with the nervousness because Logan simply smirked coldly. "Yeah and unlike with you, I'm glad they're back in town. Why, if you don't mind me asking, do you even care about them? I thought big strong guys such as yourself didn't remember former…let's call them conquests shall we?"

Dick clenched his free fist and debated whether or not his friend had lost his mind_. I thought you cared about Ronnie_, he said in a one-sided conversation to the unknowing Echolls. Then for a second Logan's eyes met Dick's and he recognized the look in them. He was wearing his, I'm-gonna-kill-you-slowly-without-you-even-knowing-it, face and Dick knew that above all else Logan wanted revenge. Probably more than Dick even realized at the time.

Gory had the audacity to laugh as he apparently remembered his last encounter with the two young women as well. Then he sobered when he once again locked eyes with Logan. "I didn't come to talk about _that_ Mr. Echolls, no matter how much I treasure that memory. If I remember correctly the last time you and I actually spoke, you threatened my life and gave me this little reminder."

Gory pointed at the ugly scar on his cheek. Logan smirked yet again looking almost smug as his sight narrowed in on the old wound. "So to avoid bloodshed tonight, I think we should skip over all the pleasantries and head straight to the business section. Don't you find that agreeable?" Gory asked through thin lips. He too had noticed the look in Logan's eyes.

Logan himself slowly and mockingly moved his eyes from the scar and back to Gory's eyes. He crossed his muscular arms and shrugged arrogantly. "Then pry tell Mr. Sorokin why you've decided to enter my property and play civil, when you and I both know that you've been trying to eliminate my powerbase in Neptune for quite some time."

Gory stiffened and Dick retightened his grip on his weapons as one of the bodyguards cracked his knuckles in a menacing sort of way.

Dick's blue eyes said loud and clear to the other male, "interfere and I'll be the one to kill you." The bodyguard actually swallowed hard before backing over to the other bodyguard. Dick graciously nodded in his victory and returned his attention to Logan and Gory.

Gory had followed Dick's movements and seemed flabbergasted over the change that had occurred in the blond man.

Logan had his smirk firmly planted on his handsome face and everything about him positively screamed danger. "You didn't answer my question, Gory…"Logan said in the now very quiet room and Gory forced his attention away from Dick and on to Logan once more.

The silence stretched on a moment longer before it seemed like Gory's limited patience ran out, making him sneer harshly. "I don't like you Logan Echolls…In fact I want you dead!" Immediately following his statement, Gory abruptly stopped talking when ten people, who had every reason to hate his guts, suddenly pointed their weapons at him.

"I won't do anything of course." Gory added hastily, slowly cocking an eyebrow at Logan, who continued smirking like the sardonic man he was.

"Of course not," was Logan's only response.

Gory cursed inwardly, knowing he would have to tread carefully if he was to have any hope of succeeding with his plans. "Like I said, take away the fact that we both have legitimate reasons to dislike each other, I do respect the way you run Neptune." Gory chuckled, trying to appear sheepishly friendly without much success. "And it is true that I've tried to undercut you and yours every now and again; and failed miserably sometimes might I add. And that is one of the main reasons why I decided to meet with you to discuss a possible merger. A civil cooperation if you wish."

For one split second Dick could swear he saw nothing short but triumph light up Logan's face. Before he or anyone else for that matter managed to be sure, the look was replaced by Logan's usual emotionless mask.

"I'm actually glad that you suggested that Gory." Logan's voice was polite and calm.

Gory leaned forward, placing his hands on the table in his eagerness. "Yes? So you're willing to work together."

Dick simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Logan's gonna work together with the man we're trying to get rid of? What the hell is he playing at?_

Logan's answer to Gory brought him out of his growing anger and confusion. "I normally don't play well with others, but I must admit that I've been weighing the pros and cons over our little power struggle for quite some time now."

"Logan, dude-"

"Be quiet, Dick." Logan cut through Dick's words without even glancing in his direction.

_You son of a bitch, what the hell is going on?_ Dick was having trouble understanding what was happening, suddenly praying that Veronica hadn't listened to him and was on her way to interrupt the meeting, just to stop the two men from becoming partners in crime.

Dick's uneasiness hadn't gone unnoticed by Logan, let alone Gory, who couldn't stop from mocking the blond. "Are you sure you can control your people Mr. Echolls? I wouldn't let your employers dampen your willingness to our cooperation. After all, it would be quite foolish to let childish differences stand in the way of future business opportunities."

Dick took a step forward, intent on tearing that mocking smirk of Gory's face and then stuff it down the other man's throat.

Logan sent him a warning glare, halting Dick mid-movement. For one second he considered if he would be fast enough to shoot Gory in the head before Logan could respond.

Logan raised an eyebrow and with a sigh Dick fell back again. _Even if I managed to kill that bastard, Logan would probably kill me in anger and I still have too much to do with my life_. A brief mental picture of Mac flared to life, calming Dick enough to concentrate on his boss's conversation and unexpected treachery.

"As you can see I have no problem controlling my staff. Between you and me," Logan leaned back, casually touching his weapon, "it might be because I usually stop my punishments before they're dead. You see, dead employees equal less loyalty."

Gory's eyes blazed angrily for a moment and it was obvious to Logan that the man opposite him was a raving lunatic. Then Gory blinked and the visible signs of his mental state were gone. "I will remember that. Now let's talk business, shall we?"

For the next fifteen minutes Gory tried his best to distract Logan enough to write over some of his business areas, but reluctantly he came to the realization that there was a reason that the young man had managed to take over the Fitzpatrick's turf; he was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"I will call you tomorrow with more details." Gory ended the impromptu meeting – still annoyed that he hadn't accomplished all he'd expected - slowly getting up from his chair.

Logan followed his every move with his eyes and stood up as well. Gory walked by a still silently fuming Dick, who had almost broken his jaw clenching it angrily to stop from attacking.

Logan acted as though he didn't notice his friend's state of mind, following close behind Gory as he made his way over to his two guards; Logan was a picture of perfect politeness as he showed the trio to the exit.

The confusion and anger finally reached its peak in Dick, when Logan actually smiled and shook Gory's hand. "He's a fucking maniac Logan, how can you forget what he did?"

Logan blinked slowly, as his eyes met Dick's they showed disappointment. "Watch that temper of yours Dick; it's getting a bit unstable these days. I apologize on behalf of my second; he's had a trying couple of days."

Dick gulped, knowing from the tone of Logan's voice that not only was he disappointed in him, but he was pissed too.

"That's quite all right; I will let it slide just this once." Gory nodded graciously and turned back to the door. Just before he exited the River Styx, he turned towards Dick with an eerie smile on his face. "You know Mr. Casablancas; I'm almost sad that the blonde bitch and her little geek friend isn't here tonight with us. I never did get the chance to see them fully broken as you know. Ah well, tomorrow's another day, I suppose."

Dick had raised his weapon, pointing it at Gory's face before he even realized it. Logan's ice filled voice stopped him before actually firing the gun. "Stand down Dick."

Dick couldn't believe what was happening. That despite of the unscheduled cooperation between Gory and Logan, he would not allow anyone to trash talk Veronica. What is going on Logan?

"Logan that bastard hurt Mac and…"

"I said back off!" Logan commanded. Then he turned back to the frozen Gory, apologizing yet again with a charming smile. "I'm sorry about that too. Apparently my earlier praise regarding obedient followers was given too fast. It seems as though some of my people haven't quite learned when to keep their mouths shut yet. Now, drive safe and I will kill you someday Mr. Sorokin when our business arrangement is no longer important to my plans."

Gory smirked. "Likewise Mr. Echolls, likewise."

"But seeing as that might be a while, this will have to sustain me." Suddenly Logan moved faster than lightning and had Gory in a strong headlock a moment later.

The two bodyguards couldn't move a muscle to help their boss; they were already surrounded by armed men.

Dick relaxed a little seeing the almost feral look in Logan's dark eyes. Something hadn't changed that night. Logan wouldn't let Gory's snide remark slide_. I should have known_, Dick thought and watched with pure glee as Logan pulled forth his beloved knife from his jeans waistband, slowly cutting deeply into Gory's left cheek.

As the blood poured from the fresh wound, Logan released a whimpering Gory with a pleased smile. "Now don't take this the wrong way, because I still intend to be your business partner as we agreed upon, but..." Logan chuckled and wiped his knife in his shirt. "I would appreciate if you'd keep your crude remarks about my acquaintances to yourself. Otherwise I might just have to get really nasty. Have a nice night; I'll be expecting your call."

Gory swore wincing when the movement caused the blood to flow faster and exited the bar quickly with a curt nod in Logan's direction, followed by his dumbstruck bodyguards.

Dick smiled widely and thumped his old friend on the back – momentarily forgetting that Logan had changed the game plan without notice. "That was awesome, dude!"

Logan turned his face towards him; his eyes still looking more animalistic than anything else. "I'll admit that it was quite fun. But Dick, don't disregard my orders again."

Then Logan calmly took off his bloodied shirt, throwing it to Dick and walked back to his office to fetch a clean shirt without adding a threat to his parting words.

He didn't have to; Dick knew he'd be in big trouble should it happen again and once more the former goofball sighed internally, thinking nostalgically, _why can't we just go back to being carefree again… _

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

_A/N First I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll review, it means the world to me. Secondly, I don't know if anyone who's read The Accident remember me telling you about my uncle? Well, he's on his deathbed litterally, we're just waiting for him to pass on at a young age of 51 and my family is a tight unit, so I'm not gonna be able to write until the funeral is over. If I have time and my other beta returns the chapter I've already written to me in the mean time, I promise to update An Underestimated Return. Other then that, thank you for your patience and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I know how annoying it is. Until next time_

_Ditte Mai_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own VM or any of the whole VM franchise, but I'll admit that Jason Dohring would fit nicely into my portfolio hehe. Or bedroom, whatever. *blushes***

**

* * *

**

**Unbetaed because neither of my betas are returning my chapters at the moment, and I just want to give you guys something, seeing as I've got a lot on my mind that distracts me from writing. **

* * *

_A/N So, we're finally at the stage where the old readers become new readers along with the rest of you, because this is a completely new chapter. As such I'm dying to know if you like it or not. Therefore please review, and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to reviews this time either. Busy busy and also becoming ill due to a vast amount of snow (check Denmark on Google and you'll see how it is right now.) Anyway, sorry for the rambling, I'm on drugs *Grins*. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected**

Veronica sat dumbstruck watching her old friend casually eating his food with obvious relish. He didn't seem to care that his words had caused her a minor meltdown.

Eventually she felt calm enough to speak. "Wallace, I know I broke a promise and that you hate my guts, but I swear that as soon as I'm done with my job here, I'll leave and never set foot in Neptune again."

She almost flinched away when Wallace abruptly looked up from his plate with renewed anger in his brown eyes.

"Are you really_ that_ stupid Veronica?"

Feeling like she'd just entered the twilight zone Veronica swallowed hard before speaking, "E-Excuse me?"

Wallace rolled his eyes at her, took a napkin and wiped his mouth. "I simply asked if you really are as stupid as you seem, 'cause I honestly didn't expect that."

Swallowing hard one more time, Veronica thought about what to say to that statement, but Wallace didn't give her a chance before simply adding. "I don't like the person you became back then and by the looks of it still are. I would have done anything for you and you just barely got me out of that car before leaving me on a road all alone while you went ahead with your own plans."

Veronica looked away, knowing he was speaking the truth.

"That is reason enough for my hatred," Wallace continued a moment later, "but then I wake up paralyzed and you barely acknowledge my pain before weeping like a wimp about how much pain _you're_ in because of my new state of life or whatever." Wallace grinned, his eyes gleaming with old anger. "I- like anyone would have been – was caught up in my own anger and lashed out Veronica. And then you have the nerve to abandon me, leaving me to face my new worldview alone and that's what I can't forgive."

Veronica quickly looked back up at Wallace, who looked calmly back at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Wallace rolled his eyes, wiped his mouth with a napkin again and elaborated, "I don't like what you did to me Veronica, but had I known that you'd be so weak, I wouldn't have demanded that you left town. You were my best friend and you abandoned me at the first sign of trouble. I never heard from you again, I didn't even know you were back in town before Logan got in touch with me. I don't hate you Veronica, but I sure as hell don't like you."

Veronica was flabbergasted; her whole worldview had momentarily shifted. "Okay," was all she managed to say, but Wallace didn't seem to expect anything from her. He simply sighed and put some money on the table before wheeling out from the table.

"Veronica, I'm not as dumb as I look, so I know that you're here because of that past of yours, but trust me on this." Wallace's dark brown eyes turned dead serious. "I will not let you hurt Logan Echolls. That man has done more for me than you'd ever imagine."

In stunned disbelief Veronica watched her old friend expertly wheel around and leave the restaurant without another word. When she could no longer see him, Veronica shook off her emotions for her to concentrate on driving back to the safe house.

_So Logan has been helping Wallace out? I can't believe it, they weren't even real friends back then_. _Wallace hated him as much as I did._ Veronica bit her lip as she pulled up to the safe house. _Or was that just an act? Did he just play along to keep me satisfied? _

Her head full of conflicting emotions, Veronica exited the car and made her way over to the front door. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Dick's car and swallowed a groan. The groan was more out of practice than any real annoyance, but still one had to keep up appearances.

A moment later Veronica opened the door and froze at the sight in front of her; Mac was standing with her arms crossed looking extremely angry and the look in her eye clearly said that she wanted nothing more but to grab her gun and shoot the object of her annoyance, which just so happened to be Dick.

Veronica rolled her eyes and carefully closed the door and was about to remind them that she was in fact in the room, when she realized what they were saying.

"…plan! He can't go about switching our plans like that and you should know better than to stomp in here with that smug grin and announce it to the world. What do think Veronica's gonna do when she finds out, eh?"

Veronica frowned suspiciously when Dick suddenly paled. "She doesn't have to know, give Logan a few days to get things in order before you tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Veronica's voice was like ice as she walked over to the two arguing people. Her eyes burned into Dick, who seemed more uncomfortable than usual in her presence. "Tell me what, Dick?"

Despite herself, Veronica could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest and she knew she wasn't going to like whatever it was that had Dick so scared of telling her.

Eventually when the silence grew too much, Mac rolled her eyes and pushed past the larger man, meeting Veronica's gaze cautiously as if awaiting an explosion. "What the coward won't say is," Mac hesitated before plunging right in, "that Logan apparently went all solo mission on our asses and went into a partnership with none other than Gory himself."

Veronica blinked. Her silence seemed to unnerve the others in the room. She was vaguely aware that in the midst of it all, Weevil had emerged from the kitchen with an apprehensive look on his face.

It took a while, but finally Veronica got control over her vocal chords. "Thank you for informing me. Excuse me." Veronica turned around and walked back out to her car without another word. It seemed like her abrupt departure had taken them all by surprise, because no one followed her as she started the car and drove off towards Logan's damned bar with squealing tires.

_I'm gonna kill you, I don't care what Ripley says! _

**

Mac and the two men looked apprehensively at the door that Veronica had slammed shut after her seconds before.

"Well," Weevil's voice brought them back to reality, "I'll call and warn Echolls, so she doesn't kill him and then I'm heading to bed. Later."

Mac watched him walk into the kitchen to speak privately to Logan. _Yeah, right,_ she scoffed; _I have a few things to say to that asshole my own self!_

Just as she was making her way after the Latino, Mac felt Dick move next to her and gently grab her wrist. "Look Mac, I kindda need to talk to you for a minute. I talked to Ronnie the other night and she…well, apparently she doesn't despise me as much as I thought, but…"

Dick made a face, but then continued in a rush, when it looked like Mac was about to walk away. "I never really got a chance to apologize for everything and I really want to, you know and-"

Mac wrenched her wrist out of Dick's loose hold and walked towards the kitchen where Weevil was talking quietly to Logan. "I can't even comprehend that right now, Cassablancas. Let's worry about one thing at a time."

Dick sighed as she disappeared from his sight and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _Well,_ he thought, _at least she didn't punch me in the nose; I guess that's a start._

**

Logan yawned as he got out of the king sized bed in his old room at the Grand. Not that he considered the place home anymore, but it was a great place to take his conquests and fuck them enough to keep his own thoughts at bay_. It's not like I'll take them to my house_, Logan thought with a smirk and walked into the huge bathroom naked. A few moments later he stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down on him.

No one but a select few even knew where Logan's place of residence was. He'd bought several houses over the years, used them as a diversion for when someone inevitably tried to assassinate him in his home. _Besides,_ Logan thought reaching out for his preferred brand of shampoo; _hell will freeze over before I let any of those sluts into my home._

After his shower was done and Logan had dried himself, he walked calmly into the bedroom and picked out some clean clothes. He spotted the girl of the week sitting up with a yawn out of the corner of his eye and turned to leave. Not the least bit interested in polite conversation now that he'd gotten what he came for so to speak.

Fortunately for him, he'd had the girl before and she knew the drill. She simply stood up and began dressing slowly. A few minutes later she walked past him in the living room area with a small smile, "let me know if you're up for another round sometime."

Logan nodded without really looking at her; he was already in the midst of a business conversation on the phone. As she closed the door quietly behind her, Logan heard his cell phone ring and he ended the call on the landline once he saw that it was Weevil on the other end.

"What?" he greeted brusquely sitting down on the beige couches. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but remember the times he'd sat there with Veronica curled up on his side.

Weevil's voice brought him back from a pleasant daydream that had Logan wanting to go out and find the girl from the night before, and take care of some much needed lust. "Yo man, just calling to give you a heads up. You might wanna make an appearance at the bar before long, V.'s on the warpath."

Logan clenched his jaw briefly. "That was fast."

Weevil chuckled. Suddenly there was another voice in the background, one that told Logan that Veronica apparently wasn't the only one pissed at his change of plans. "Is that Logan? Tell that son of a bitch that Veronica's gonna cut off his balls and force them through his nose so he can smell what a scumbag he is. You hear me Logan, you son of a…"

"Whoa girl, chill," Weevil admonished, "go harass Dick some more and leave me the fuck alone."

Logan smiled hearing the not entirely G-rated response Weevil's order got him, but then he turned serious again. "I'm heading out as we speak; I'll make sure she returns to the safe house as fast as possible."

Weevil didn't get a word in before Logan had ended the call. A few seconds later Logan was on his way downstairs to his car, he just hoped that he'd beat Veronica to the bar. _I really don't want her to mangle my personal just because she can't wait to kick my ass. _

**

Veronica stormed into the River Styx with fire burning in her eyes. She'd like to imagine that Logan was quivering at the sight of her, knowing he was about to get chewed out, but when she entered the bar and let her eyes fall on his smirking form in the corner, she knew it wasn't going to go down like that.

_Fine_, she thought and gritted her teeth, _I'll just make you understand how frightening I can be, you asshole._

"Logan!"

Everyone in the bar looked over at her, the looks in their eyes varied from nervousness to vague bemusement. Veronica didn't' pay them any mind as she stalked over to the man she hated most in the world. Regardless of the way her heart fluttered when he turned to look at her with a charming smirk on his face.

"Veronica! What an unexpected pleasure." He held up a soda. "A drink for the lady? Pick your poison."

The fury grew inside her, pushing away the weird emotion in her chest and Veronica couldn't be more thankful. "Look you son of a-"

"My mom was a lot of things, but not that. " Logan interrupted and got to his feet. "I see that you're a bit upset and I'd like you to come to my office so we don't disturb my clientele."

Without a word Veronica followed him into the office she'd seen earlier, slamming the door behind her to make sure he knew he was about to get his ass handed to him.

"Look," she started, "I've had a really bad night and I have a lot to process before I can call it a night. Imagine my surprise when I got back to the safe house and heard that you were working together with Gory. What the hell are you thinking? Remember that Mac and I are the bosses right now, not you!"

Logan casually leaned up against his desk, crossing his arms while she ranted. When she stopped to take a breath, Logan shook his head. "Veronica, contrary to what you believe not everything is up to you."

Veronica mimicked his stance, crossing her arms as well. "I don't know what you're on Echolls, but yes, I do decide how we'll take down that so called human that Gory is. Me! Not you, not Dick, but me! Stop smirking like that you arrogant ass!"

Logan's smirk vanished as ordered and he straightened up, suddenly he exuded danger and Veronica had to stop herself from taking a step back. "I think you should talk to your superior before you say something that will land you in trouble, Veronica." His eyes narrowed, "If you can get a hold of him of course. I heard from Dick that he seems to be very unavailable these days."

Veronica's anger nearly boiled over, but she forced it back down. "Do you have something to do with Ripley going AWOL on me? He's my boss and if you hurt him just to keep playing king of the jungle then I'll-"

This time Logan interrupted her, his mouth set in firm lines showing his displeasure with her. "Thank you for the vote of confidence Veronica, but no I have not killed your precious lieutenant. I merely suggested that no matter what you think, you don't necessarily know all the details."

Veronica scoffed. "Like I'd trust a word that comes out of your mouth. You can't be trusted; I learned that the hard way, remember?"

Instantly Veronica regretted the words, she'd let her temper control her and had breached the subject of Keith without wanting to. The sudden dark look in Logan's eyes told her that he too knew she'd taken it too far.

"I do remember, Ronnie. " Logan took a step towards her and despite her best efforts; Veronica couldn't help but take a step backwards, needing the space between them. Logan didn't seem to care as he simply kept walking towards her until Veronica felt the door behind her and knew that, except for full out hightailing it out of the damned bar, there was nowhere to run.

"I remember a lot of things." Logan muttered, standing extremely close to her.

Veronica swallowed. The fluttering in her chest from earlier had developed into a wild thumping that she could literally feel in her entire body. "So do I," she managed to sputter forth, "and I don't want to."

Logan chuckled darkly, reaching out slowly and gently cupping her cheeks with his hands. Try as she might, Veronica simply couldn't move. _Don't touch me, I hate you, don't stop, I hate you._ The thoughts were jumbling around inside her head, making Veronica recall all the times where Logan had simply had to get into her personal space to shut her up back in the day.

"Please…" she eventually managed to say, looking deeply into Logan's hazel eyes. Had someone asked her right at that moment, Veronica honestly couldn't say if she asked to be released or for him to proceed. Logan made the choice for her and suddenly his warm lips were on hers, once again awakening something in Veronica that she'd thought was long gone.

Unable to stop herself, Veronica felt herself respond to Logan's kiss. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance and their tongues tangled in a dance of their own, making Veronica moan softly and Logan grip her tighter.

Suddenly, just as Veronica realized that her hands had made their way up into Logan's thick hair, an image of her father's body flashed through her mind, giving her the strength to push Logan away roughly.

"Get away from me!"

Logan looked as flushed as Veronica felt; his eyes were darker than usual and his lips were swollen after the intensity of their kiss. He took a small step forward. "Veronica, I-"

"No," Veronica hissed and ran a hand through her hair, noticing absentmindedly that Logan had somehow taken out her hairclip and that her long hair was now flowing freely down her back. "Don't even start. You make me sick; I can't believe I let you do that to me."

For one short second Logan looked crushed, but then he blinked and his face turned expressionless. Veronica was thankful; the dead look in his eyes making it easier to re-build her walls.

"Getting back to business, I obviously don't know everything that's going on, but you can be damned sure I'll figure it out."

Logan nodded. "Undoubtedly."

Veronica felt more conflicted then she'd ever been. Despite trying hard not to, her emotions showed on her face and Logan took advantage of that. "Veronica, trust me for once and leave things alone. I'll get you Gory, I swear, but just don't go doing anything rash. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's funny, coming from you." Veronica stated, feeling her crazy emotions turn even wilder. There was no question that the whole emotional day was getting to her and she was inches away from snapping. "You don't want to hurt me, I mean. I find that so amusing."

Logan blinked slowly and to her surprise, Veronica could see a familiar brightness in them, signaling that he too was extremely emotional. "I know you don't believe me considering what I've put you through, but I really don't like to see you hurting."

Finally Veronica's control couldn't take any more and she took a step towards Logan, who in turn looked surprised that she was voluntarily getting in his space. "Don't talk about me like you care, okay? Don't even start."

"Veronica, you don't understand all that's-"

"I hate this! I hate that I hate you and that I don't!" Veronica screamed and shoved him hard in the chest, making the larger man fall back against the desk. "You're in my heart, no matter how much I tried to force you out and no matter how much I despise you, I still can't go to sleep at night without desperately wanting these last years to be a nightmare. That, when I wake up again, I'll have my dad with me and I could still rely on you always loving me no matter what." Veronica blinked away the burning in her eyes, not allowing her tears to come before she continued harshly. "That your arms would be around me, warming me, protecting me like they always did…"

"Veronica I…" Logan looked broken and a lot older than his age as he listened to Veronica's unexpected confession.

"Don't say a word." Veronica held up her hand. "Just keep away from me, Logan. My heart might still want you, but my mind knows the truth. You killed my father and there's just no going back from that. No kiss or apology in the world will make _that_ disappear…"

"I wish that I could tell you everything, Veronica and I 'm sorry you're hurting, believe me, I am."

Veronica turned away and walked over to the door to leave. "Just let me go on hating you. Let me do my job and leave. Just…"

Behind her, Veronica heard Logan take a couple of deep breaths and even though she knew she'd probably regret it, she let him have a final word. "One day we will be together again Veronica, somehow it'll all be okay."

The ache in her chest intensified to a painful level. "Don't…Don't make this harder on me please. When I see you tomorrow at the safe house to discuss our further plans, this never happened, okay?"

Taking Logan's silence as agreement, Veronica opened the door and hurried through the bar, eager to leave her former lover's charismatic presence.

_This is just too much to process right now;_ Veronica thought as she stopped by a liquor store and bought enough alcohol for a small army of teenagers_. I'm gonna need some help getting some sleep tonight and maybe I'll even manage to wipe out this whole day from my memory_…

**TBC… **

* * *

_A/N Hope this will appease you for the moment and should there be any glaring mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible! Until next time_

_Ditte Mai_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise, but I'm definitely not saying no, if offered.**

* * *

**_This chapter is betaed by the wonderful Smashmo. I am seriously starting to love her and I'm so glad I'm keepin her so busy that she's forced to only beta for me...Right, Smashmo?_**

* * *

_A/N Sorry about the wait, but not only have I been busy with a death in the family, but last week I got in an accident and the following pain medication made me more interested in staring straight ahead and giggling than typing. That said, I've decided to forego some of my original plotideas, maybe I'll use them in another story later. This chapter is as a consequence very fast paced, so I hope you'll enjoy it. The end is drawing closer now. _

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Secrets, Stupidity and Surprises**

Logan was sitting in his private booth in The River Styx, going over some paperwork. He was in the middle of quietly taking pictures of every page with his cell phone when one of his oldest followers, a 60 year old former boxer who'd been a freelance bodyguard in his prime, Dennis, interrupted him.

"Mr. Echolls, you have a visitor. Want me to kick his ass out, tell him to come back later?"

Logan pocketed his phone discreetly, glancing over at the bar and locking eyes with Weevil. Knowing that the Latino was anything but stupid, Logan had expected his visit after the whole unexpected ordeal with Veronica, and stated calmly to the waiting Dennis, "Don't worry. I always have time for my old school chums."

A few seconds later, Weevil reached Logan's table and quickly took a seat. Logan held up a hand. "Not here, let's go to my office."

The two young men walked into Logan's private office and Logan gestured to the shelf in the corner, where there were a few different bottles of alcohol. "Make yourself a drink if you want."

Weevil shook his head, declining the beverage and true to his form, immediately jumped into his reason for visiting the underground leader so late at night.

"I spotted V coming back to the safe house after talking to you earlier."

Logan leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms casually. "Good for you, nice to hear your eyes still work properly."

"Stop being an ass and tell me what you did to her! She looked really out of it, Echolls. We don't have time for this. You swore you could handle it."

Logan's casualness abruptly changed into his expressionless mask. "What goes on between me and Veronica is none of your business, Weevil. I can handle it, I've been handling things ever since before she left town, remember?"

Weevil's jaw tightened, it was obvious that he was trying to rein in his temper, knowing just which one of them was the strongest. "I remember. I also remember you all but begging me to help you out and I've been doing that ever since that day. It cost me my friendship with V, a friendship I've only marginally restored ever since she got back here. So don't give me any bullshit about handling things. I need to know that you're still on schedule, we've waited a long time for this."

Logan nodded curtly. "I know you've made sacrifices, Eli and I appreciate it. That means nothing to you, I know that, but still, I'm glad you're at my side."

The tension in the room lessened, and after another long moment, Logan took a deep breath and changed the subject. "As a matter of fact, I have a delivery for you, so it was good that you showed up like you did. No one will suspect a thing," Logan smirked and looked almost mischievous, "as long as you don't exactly leave as quietly as you came."

Rolling his eyes, Weevil held out his hand for the cell phone, Logan was now holding out to him. "So, it's gonna be the bathroom routine again or what?"

A few minutes later, the door to Logan's office was suddenly thrown open and Weevil was literally tossed out of the room. He looked ruffled and his lip was bleeding. In the next second, Logan appeared in the doorway, holding a gun at the panting Latino.

"Don't come in here acting like you own the place. I own you, remember that." With a sharp look to his subordinates, Logan stopped them from shooting Weevil on the spot and he walked toward his private booth as though he'd just had a small break instead of a brawl.

In the meantime, Weevil was assisted in leaving by an eager looking Dennis.

--

At the safe house, Veronica was trying to forget about the kiss she'd shared with Logan by looking into some of the numerous reports that Mac had procured; trying being the focal word. No matter how much the blonde F.B.I. agent tried, she just couldn't stop reliving the whole experience in her head.

_The feeling of his warm lips and his strong body molding itself into hers_… _No,_ Veronica forced herself to concentrate on the increase in the Sorokins' involvement in the Neptune area over the last six months. Suddenly her eye caught something and she frowned, leaning forward to make sure she was reading things correctly.

"What's up, Bond?"

Mac's voice behind her surprised Veronica, and having never been one to handle surprises very well, before she knew it, she'd pointed her hidden Beretta on Mac.

"Oh, sorry," Veronica muttered, putting the gun away when her actions caught up with her, "I'm just a little on edge today, I guess."

"Tell me about it," Mac didn't even seem fazed by being held at gunpoint, she simply jumped over the couch and placed herself next to Veronica. "You've been acting weird ever since you stormed out of here to talk to Logan."

Eager to change the subject, Veronica pointed at the screen in front of her. "Look, I think I found something. It doesn't make any sense. I could use your input."

Mac frowned, copying Veronica's stance and leaned forward, scanning the words. "What am I looking at?"

"It's the statistic over the Sorokins' power increase here in Neptune, but something is off; see?" Veronica pointed at a place in the middle of the page.

"It looks like they haven't had such a smooth access to Neptune as we were led to believe. Look," pointing again, Veronica added, "just a few months ago, Gory lost over ten million dollars when his shipment of drugs was intercepted by the Sheriff's department. I never knew he had the slightest bit of trouble edging his way into Neptune. Did you?"

Mac shook her head, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I think you're right. Something is very odd. I have a feeling we've been kept in the dark."

Veronica nodded, feeling her temper rising as a response to the truth staring her in the face. "Dick and Logan have been keeping things from us. Serious things; Something tells me that this might be a clue to why I can't contact Ripley and why I'm not supposed to take Logan in, despite him having killed…" Veronica didn't finish the sentence, still unable to speak of that day without feeling her heart break all over again, especially after her intimate moment with Logan.

"I'll go hunt down Dick and maybe I'll get something from that. You go see if Echolls is willing to share something too." Mac started to say, but raised her eyebrows in surprise when Veronica instantly interrupted.

"No! I mean," Veronica shrugged in mock casualness, "I'd rather talk to Dick, he's more afraid of me than he is of you. We'll rendezvous here later, okay?"

Mac didn't even get a chance to object before Veronica had grabbed her gun and left the safe house to locate Dick. She smiled and leaned back, waiting for the inevitable.

And not two minutes later, Veronica re-entered the house, looking slightly embarrassed. Mac smiled again and stated calmly, while strapping on a gun herself, "You got halfway out of the driveway before you realized that Dick is at the bar with Logan, didn't you?"

"Shut up and come, will you." Was the only reply Veronica deemed necessary.

The two women quickly made their way to the River Styx and Mac tried to act uncommonly cheerful when she felt her blonde friend's anxiety spike the closer they got to the bar.

--

Dick was not having the best of days. He'd been on his way back to the safe house after an abnormal day at the bar. Weevil had shown up, while he was in the back with one of Liam's numerous cousins, counting some money they'd laundered.

Before he realized it, Weevil had surprisingly been thrown out on his ass and Logan acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Dick knew better; knew that there was something going on with his friend and boss that he wasn't privy to.

And he hated it. _But_, Dick reasoned with himself when Logan simply looked coolly up at him, refusing to answer his questions, _it's not like I haven't kept secrets from him. _

One of those secrets was why he was in the trouble he now found himself in. On the way back out to his car, he'd suddenly felt something pound painfully into the back of his head. Then nothing... until he woke up, tied to a chair with an incredible headache.

"Awake at last, how nice." A familiar voice crept into Dick's awareness and he turned his head and met Gory's eyes head on.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dick hissed, trying to hide his growing fear.

Gory seemed to like the fear and smiled politely to the struggling blond. "Well, I think we needed to have a little chat after our meeting at the bar got cut so short. How have you been?"

Dick swallowed nervously, trying with all his might to appear as blasé as he knew Logan would have been in the same situation. "I'm a bit tied up at the moment, but other than that, things are going great."

Gory smirked, and then winced as the fresh cut on his cheek started to crack, leaking a bit of blood. Dick copied Gory's earlier smirk at the sight. "Nasty cut you got there, Sorokin. Logan knows just where to put his signature, doesn't he?"

Every bit of faked politeness in Gory vanished at Dick's mocking words and he mutely finished dabbing his cut before saying emotionlessly, "You are right, of course. You'll see that for yourself before long, so I'm glad you noticed and appreciate it."

Frowning, Dick asked with his heart thumping in his chest, "What are you talking about?"

"After my little meeting with Echolls, I found myself curious about your presence and lack of facial scars such as mine."

Gory continued with an evil glint in his eyes that truly frightened Dick beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. "I mean, why would he allow you to be his second in command when in fact you're the reason those girls got hurt? It puzzled me as I was getting cleaned up, but then it hit me; he doesn't know the whole truth."

Dick swallowed back his fears, attempting to bluff, "You've got it all wrong, man. Logan just knows that his anger is misplaced on me and realizes that you're the reason the girl he loves is a caricature of her former self."

Gory laughed, and the sound added to Dick's discomfort. "I did hurt that girl. Quite a lot, I might add, but little Cassablancas; I'm not the bad guy here. At least not the main one anyway. You brought this whole thing down on us. Bringing my attention to Logan's whore, getting him crazy enough to allegedly kill her old man somehow was a result of that." Gory looked positively gleeful as he continued, "thus ending his romantic involvement with miss Mars, forcing her to leave town and then he morphed into the man he is today. So all in all, my good man, it really is entirely your fault. Don't you see that now?"

Dick couldn't get his jaws to work properly as Gory managed to speak the words he'd tried to ignore for so long. _But he's right;_ Dick thought remorsefully to himself_, I brought this on to us all. _

Before Dick could dive fully into his regrets and guilt, Gory spoke again. "That is why I now know that you haven't explained everything to our dear Mr. Echolls. I'll make sure he knows everything; seeing as we're about to be partners, I really can't have him suffering from subordinates who betray his trust, now can I?"

"You sick fuck," Dick roared, all his hate for the man that had hurt not only Veronica, but also Mac, flowing over. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch, I swear to God!"

Gory didn't react to the threat, looking only mildly amused as he turned around to the shadows. "Leslie, I think it's time you're introduced to my dear friend, Dick here."

Out of the shadows came a tall, wiry man with long, black hair in a ponytail and eyes just as cold as Gory's. Dick immediately sensed the danger flowing from the strange man.

"This is my second cousin, Leslie Sorokin," Gory introduced civilly, as though they were at a simple get together and not in a torture scene from a horror movie. "He's going to prep you for a bit, until Logan finds his way here to deal with you himself. Leslie is very talented," Gory added with a smile, "he's taught me everything I know. Have fun."

Dick watched in growing fear as Gory nodded with a smile to Leslie and left, dialing his cell phone. Leslie began unpacking countless terror inducing items on an empty table next to Dick; knives, pokers, tongs and many other things that literally froze Dick's insides.

_This might just be the end of me_, Dick thought just as Leslie turned to him with a warm smile, holding a gruesome knife in his hand.

--

While Dick was being introduced to the not so pleasant world of torture, Veronica and Mac arrived at the bar, eager to figure out what was really going on with Logan and the Sorokins.

To their surprise, both women noticed that everyone in the bar was a lot tenser than normally. Veronica scanned the area, counting exits as she went.

Mac was also soaking up the atmosphere and was busy making sure she'd packed enough ammo for a possible fight.

Veronica spotted Logan sitting in his corner booth, looking absolutely deadly and she forced back the insane urge to flee before he noticed her. Of course, realistically she knew that he was already aware of their presence.

Swallowing her nervousness, Veronica adopted a confident stance and made her way over to Logan, who was now on the phone, looking nothing short of murderous. "…tired of the whole damned thing!"

He gestured for her and Mac to sit and they didn't have to wait long before he slammed the phone shut and stated, "Dick's in trouble."

Next to her, Veronica felt the sudden tremor that ran through Mac's body, but she pretended not to notice. "What happened," she asked instead, preparing to call in reinforcements from the bureau.

Logan's eyes darkened as he looked at her. There was something in that look that made Veronica unable to move. Finally he spoke, softly so as to not be overheard. "I got a call from Gory, inviting me to the scene of the crime, so to speak."

Veronica furrowed her brows, glanced over at a stony faced Mac, before asking, "Okay, mind letting me know where this party is taking place to we can go rescue his sorry ass."

Logan didn't answer for a long minute, and Veronica was reminded of the day he'd shown up at the hospital, learning about the attack Gory had put her through. He looked beyond lethal all of the sudden. "I'm not going to let you interfere. He doesn't deserve to be rescued."

Mac jumped up, awkwardly pushing her way past Veronica and vanished out the door, looking surprisingly emotional considering her supposed hatred for the Cassablancas heir.

Veronica on the other hand, remained seated and stared dumbfounded into her old lover's eyes. The confusion disappeared and turned to dread a second later, when Logan continued harshly, "I know that Dick helped Gory hurt you."

"Logan," Veronica attempted to bring him to his senses, "it's not important. Dick and I have talked things through, he doesn't deserve to be Gory's toy of the week. Trust me; I know it's not a good experience."

"Yeah and why is that?" Logan demanded to know, "Dick is responsible for everything! So many things could have been stopped, don't you get that?"

Veronica took a deep breath, trying her hardest to calm down before her temper got her into more trouble. Finally she said, in a surprisingly soft tone of voice, "Dick didn't hurt me nearly as much as you did, so please cut him some slack. You are no saint yourself."

Logan had a crestfallen expression on his face for a few seconds, before it was replaced by his usual emotionless mask. Veronica continued quietly, "Yes, Dick had secrets, but you have your own as well."

Logan looked confused and Veronica explained, "I discovered some irregularities tonight; something about what you and Dick have told me isn't the entire truth and I came here to get the whole story."

Logan no longer looked confused, his blank mask was once again firmly in place. "Don't, Veronica. I'm not in the mood for another heart to heart right now. Please excuse me; I have a former friend's death to see to."

Veronica watched in disbelief as Logan simply walked out of the bar without a second look at her. When she tried to get up to follow him to Dick's location, an older man promptly showed up and pushed her down to her seat again.

"Don't missy, he doesn't want any company."

Before Veronica had a chance to hope that Mac had followed Logan, the brunette was shoved inside by a bruised Liam and placed unceremoniously next to Veronica.

The two women looked at each other and Veronica quietly explained what Logan had said and watched Mac's face turn pale.

"He must be hiding something," Veronica kept muttering to herself, unaware of how hopeful her voice sounded.

--

A few hours later, Logan shook Gory's hand farewell, as the Sorokin was needed elsewhere and would graciously allow the torture of Dick to proceed in his absence.

Logan smiled politely and waited for the Sorokin maniac to leave the warehouse, before he re-entered the room where Dick was being held captive.

"Dick I'm sorry it had to come to this, you have no idea."

Logan's voice echoed in the large room and Dick raised his head tiredly, blinking slowly. The sweat was dripping off his face and into a small puddle on the floor.

Inside his head Dick was screaming in rage and betrayal. _How could you let this happen to me? We're best friends, man; I vouched for you every time Veronica declared you insane. I love you, man and you let your little sicko hurt me like this. I'm gonna fucking kill you._

"I know what you're thinking," Logan suddenly said and stood closer to Dick and eyed his tormenter. Leslie Sorokin looked like he'd had the best two hours of his life and thinking about it; Dick decided that the bastard probably thought he had. Torture seemed to brighten up the lives of the Sorokin members like nothing else.

Dick tried to lick his bleeding lips, but quickly abandoned the idea when his dry tongue came in contact with the sores. Instead he snarled in defiance and said in a hoarse voice, "Gone psychic now, have you, Echolls? You're not only a fucking betraying lunatic, but a seer." Dick mock laughed and continued in an exhausted whisper as his spirit slowly ebbed out of him, "I guess that it's gonna be a neat trick in jail. Ronnie's got some good ideas of where to place you…"

Logan smiled widely and Dick actually felt scared at the sight. Logan never smiled anymore. Smirked, yes but smiled – a big no. Dick blinked furiously as he desperately tried to ignore Leslie who hadn't left his side and looked as though he was sharpening a vicious looking knife. _Damn, not again_, Dick thought, _I can't take another round of this, I'm not like Ronnie or Logan... I cry out like a little bitch._

Logan moved closer and Dick distracted himself from his rising panic by looking closely at his old friend. "You look like shit, asshole," he spat out.

Logan smirked and glanced towards Leslie, who seemed to be done with his preparations, and then sighed, straightening up slowly. "You know, Dick. You are the one person I thought would always have my back no matter what. I trusted you… and even after I discovered your plans for the Sorokins and the subsequent involvement of a former local I kept saying to myself; he is not gonna screw me over…Imagine my surprise when I find out that you're the whole reason things got so fucked up in the first place."

Dick almost sobbed at the sad and disappointed tone of voice Logan had taken on, before his anger flared up again. "You're full of shit, Logan. Forget the fact that I screwed up back then. You never trusted me; otherwise you'd not have allowed this to go down like this!"

Logan stiffened and Dick whimpered in pain as Leslie took the opportunity to slice the knife over his already abused chest, leaving a gashing wound, which immediately began to bleed severely.

Logan didn't even flinch at the sight of his old friend bleeding and panting. He settled for a mild glare at Leslie, who shrugged with an unapologetic smirk and turned to clean the knife yet again.

For a few moments, no one said anything and Dick began to wonder if Logan would leave him to yet another round of torture before killing him. Dick swallowed his fears, he hoped not, he knew he'd break before the day was over; he wasn't as strong as Logan or Veronica.

The silence stopped abruptly when Logan pulled Dick into an intense staring contest and without blinking stated, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Dick; you'll never know how much it pained me to hear your screams. If there'd been another way to go about this…" The brunet sighed heavily and for a second he looked ancient. Finally he pulled himself together and shocked Dick beyond anything as he leaned forward and whispered in his left ear, "It won't happen again, my friend."

Then Dick watched Logan stand up once again and smirk evilly down at his bleeding form. _Did that just happen_, Dick asked himself, confusion seeping into his dazed mind. The raw emotion in his friend's voice had, for a tiny moment, convinced Dick that Logan was up to something; that not everything was out in the open just yet. _But why is he looking so evil again?_ Dick wondered as his mind frantically launched onto the mystery, desperately trying to avoid the pain.

Leslie smiled happily and lifted his poker and knife, ready to begin again when Logan said coldly and mockingly to Dick, "We've been pals for a long time, man, so trust me on this one, okay? This is gonna hurt me way more then it is gonna hurt you."

And before anyone present had time to comprehend it fully, Logan suddenly jumped on Leslie and a brutal combat began. Within moments the bigger Logan had forced Leslie's beloved knife out of his hands and sliced the torture expert's throat.

Getting up and throwing the knife away, Logan turned to look into a shocked Dick's eyes. Logan shrugged without a word, grabbed a clean knife and began cutting the ropes around his wrists and legs.

A few moments later, the two men were making their way out to Logan's vehicle. Dick was leaning heavily on Logan, who in return was being exceedingly careful with him, something that the blond just couldn't comprehend.

"You know everything," Dick managed to murmur as he tried to make his aching feet work properly, "Gory told you what I did…why…?"

Logan was about to answer when an unfamiliar car suddenly appeared and Dick froze in trepidation. Had he just been saved, just to die a few minutes later? Would fate really be that cruel?

The car stopped in front of them and two bulging men in suits stepped out, holding guns in their hands and looking dangerous. One of them, a black skinned man, who looked more like a bodybuilder, turned to Logan with narrowed eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Echolls? You might have blown everything with your stupidity!"

Logan shrugged, taking a firmer hold on a wobbling Dick. "Evidently we might need a backup plan."

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N See, I said a lot was gonna happen, didn't I? I'm thinking maybe two more chapters and then it'll be over. Sorry about speeding up, but I just feel that this story deserves and ending after all the trouble it's caused me. I hope you'll like it enough to review;)_

_As for the next update; I'll try to be faster this time around, but due to the injuries (which makes typing a nightmare), I can't make any promises. _

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise, but I'm first in line to Logan - so keep your paws off him, please;) **

_

* * *

_

_Hi everybody. I know it's been forever and I'm truly sorry. I had personal drama going on and as though that wasn't enough, I got in an traffic accident at the beginning of this month so my writing has not been my top priority. I'm getting better and am also getting antsy for this story to end, so I will try to push another chapter out within next week somehow. I hope you'll all enjoy it and thanks for your patience!_

* * *

**Betaed by the amazing Smashmo, thanks sweetie for always being there despite your own busy life.**

**

* * *

**

Last on Veronica Mars Fights Back: 

_Getting up and throwing the knife away, Logan turned to look into a shocked Dick's eyes. Logan shrugged without a word, grabbed a clean knife and began cutting the ropes around his wrists and legs._

_A few moments later, the two men were making their way out to Logan's vehicle. Dick was leaning heavily on Logan, who in return was being exceedingly careful with him, something that the blond just couldn't comprehend._

_"You know everything," Dick managed to murmur as he tried to make his aching feet work properly, "Gory told you what I did…why…?"_

_Logan was about to answer when an unfamiliar car suddenly appeared and Dick froze in trepidation. Had he just been saved, just to die a few minutes later? Would fate really be that cruel?_

_The car stopped in front of them and two bulging men in suits stepped out, holding guns in their hands and looking dangerous. One of them, a black skinned man, who looked more like a bodybuilder, turned to Logan with narrowed eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Echolls? You might have blown everything with your stupidity!"_

_Logan shrugged, taking a firmer hold on a wobbling Dick. "Evidently we might need a backup plan."_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sentimentality and Anger**

Time went by agonizingly slowly for Veronica as she remained seated in Logan's booth in The River Styx. The nerves she so wanted to repress were radiating out from Mac, who was barely coping with her own stress by shredding numerous napkins in front of her.

Eventually, Veronica's already limited patience ran out and she glanced around. only to find that almost all eyes in the bar were on her and her friend. _Damn,_ she cursed inwardly, _as long as they're ogling me so bad, I can't reach down for my gun._

Inch by inch, Veronica turned to Mac, gently kicking her under the table to get her attention. The brunette looked up with a start, dropping her half-shredded napkin in the process. "What?"

"I need a distraction," Veronica whispered, almost without moving her lips. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting outta here."

Mac hesitated, but after a long moment, she nodded firmly and glanced down at the table. "What are you gonna do?"

Veronica smirked, covering her mouth with her hand, "Are you still afraid of rats?"

At the word 'rat', Mac paled and bit her lip, her eyes darting around the floor in case there were any of the hated creatures in her presence. Veronica quickly whispered, "Act like you've never acted before, Q."

A few seconds later all the people in the bar flinched in surprise when the brunette in the corner suddenly jumped to her feet, screaming and pointing at the floor. "Oh my God, there was a big rat! Gross, oh don't let it come near me, I'll freak out like you've never seen before, I swear!"

The few females in the bar tensed at the mention of the furry creatures and the men reflectively started looking around for the fur ball that had their boss' friend so scared. In the midst of all this, no one noticed Veronica pulling out her gun.

"Okay, everybody freeze!"

The moment Veronica spoke, Mac calmly bent down and took out her own hidden weapon, pointing it in the corner, where a few men were attempting to get their guns also. "Don't even think about it."

Veronica allowed herself one smug smirk, before turning all her attention on the people around her. "I'm not in the mood to start reprimanding you for following orders. But I will hurt you if any of you try to go after me and my partner here."

"Veronica Mars, that's really not an original way to threaten people."

Wallace's voice surprised Veronica enough to briefly glance over at the door, where the black man's voice had come from. That brief second of inattention nearly cost Veronica her upper hand as one of the criminals tried to point his gun at her, but Mac quickly fired a shot to remind the guy who was in charge, and Veronica's attention was back to where it belonged.

"Thanks, Mac," she murmured and let her eyes slide over the area, trying to come up with a plan.

It was like her mind was going in two different directions. One wanted nothing more but to turn around and find out why Wallace of all people, was in the bar. The other was focused on finding Dick before anything too bad happened to him.

"Mac," Veronica muttered after a little while, never breaking her stare on the immobile criminals in front of her, "Any ideas?"

Veronica could see the shrug the brunette gave, out of the corner of her eye. "I'm thinking."

Before Veronica got a chance to reply to that statement, Wallace spoke again. He'd reached the women and was now seated next to Veronica. "I'd like to know what the hell you're doing."

After a long minute of intense silence, Veronica slowly turned her head a fraction to glare down at her old friend. "That's funny," she stated, "'cause I'd like to know what you're doing. No, never mind, I'm actually busy busting out of this place so I can go help Dick."

Wallace shook his head. "No Veronica. I won't let you. Trust me on this, if you interfere you're gonna be doing more harm than good."

Those words caused Veronica's strained hold on her temper to snap and she turned fully to face Wallace, hoping in the back of her mind that Mac wouldn't let her guard down. "Tell me, what is it that dear old Logan has done to earn your loyalty, I'm really curious."

Wallace's eyes darkened and he was about to speak when Veronica continued coldly. "I thought you were a good guy, Wallace. I realize that Logan apparently has done something to help you out while I was away, but you having his back – I can't understand that and if you keep it up…"

"What?" Wallace's tone was equally as cold as Veronica's, "you'll ruin my life? Newsflash, Mars. I'm all out of things to ruin. After you ran away, I was left with a family in shambles – or had you forgotten about the fact that my mother was in love with Keith? My accident was just the icing on a humongous piece of crap cake that is my life. Logan stood by my side while I struggled with physical therapy and a mother, who was too wrapped up in her grief to be a proper parent to my baby brother."

Veronica gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to scream like a child. Her never ending guilt over Wallace's current state was trying to distract her from the fact that he was standing in her way now, proclaiming loyalty to a man who was about to kill his best friend.

"Look, Wallace," Veronica finally conquered her emotions and tried to reason with Wallace. "I'll respect your feelings later. Right now, I have to go and stop Logan from making a big mistake. I don't know whether you've heard it or not, but Gory's got Dick and Logan is on his way there to help finish the poor bastard off. I can't let that happen."

Wallace blinked without responding verbally. Then in a blink of an eye, he was suddenly pointing a gun at Veronica, who stood immobile, unable to comprehend the betrayal of her former best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, Mars," Wallace's voice was emotionless, but his eyes shone with a hint of regret, "I can't let you go. If Dick was stupid enough to get himself taken by the Sorokins, he has to get himself out of trouble. Let's face it, he's not worth a whole lot anyway – always whining about the good ol' days. If Logan isn't gonna allow him to be rescued, I won't let you leave until he's given other orders."

"You son of a bitch!"

The curse didn't leave Veronica's mouth. She was standing with her weapon trained on the still frozen criminals, with her head turned in Wallace's direction. No, the speaker was Mac and judging from the look in her eyes as she swung her gun in Wallace's face, the brunette was furious.

--

Dick eyed his childhood friend carefully, while one of the suits was busy wrapping some gaze around his abused midsection. _If I keep staring long enough, I might be able to make some sense out of all of this_, he kept saying to himself.

Eventually his staring seemed to get to Logan, who sighed, crossed his arms and asked, "What?"

Hearing the opening he'd been waiting for, Dick immediately spoke up, "I just want to know why, man?"

Logan raised an eyebrow in mockery, "Why what exactly?"

Dick glanced down at the man in front of him, who was finally finishing up his doctoring and looked back up at Logan. "It's obvious from what you've told me that it's taken you a lot of hard work getting to this point. So…why did you blow your cover saving me? I mean, I'd understand it if it'd been Ronnie, but me? Why, dude?"

Logan's eyes darkened ominously and Dick fought down the sudden urge to steal the now retreating agent's keys and get the hell out of Dodge.

"Dick," Logan's voice was surprisingly soft, "you've always stood by me, had my back ever since we were nothing but dumb kids. And I know that there's nothing you wouldn't do for me, if I asked. So," Logan's lip twisted into a crooked smile. "Whatever gave you the idea, that I wouldn't do the same for you?"

Dick was speechless; he felt a sudden tightness in this throat and inwardly berated himself. _I'm not gonna go all crybaby now, get it together Cassablancas!_

When he had his emotions back under control, Dick met Logan's eyes again and said the one thing he could think off, without sounding too much like the before mentioned crybaby. "Thanks for getting me out of there, dude."

Logan smiled again, looking weary. "No problem, man."

The moment between the two friends was interrupted by one of the men that had followed Logan's project from the beginning. He walked over to them and asked abruptly, "So is the life threatening situation under control now? I hope it was worth it, Echolls; I have no idea how we're going to solve this mess your sentimentality has made."

Dick swallowed, his eyes darting from the stranger, whose name was Mr. Johns, to Logan, who didn't bat an eye at the animosity the other guy gave off.

"Yeah, I think you've made your opinion quite clear, Johns." The guy, who'd helped Dick with his wounds reappeared, holding two sodas, one of which he threw to Logan and the other he handed off to Dick. "Why don't you stop acting like a peewee coach, whose team just scored in their own goal and start coming up with something we can use?"

It was clear even to the exhausted Dick that there was a lot of ill will between Johns and Logan and he briefly wondered whatever had caused it. _Something tells me, I don't wanna know…_

--

After a semi civil talk they all agreed that their plans to eliminate the Sorokins would have to be pushed forward. Logan insisted that he needed to get Veronica and Mac away from Neptune, to help prevent unnecessary accidents.

Dick agreed, but inwardly knew that Logan would have a hard time convincing the two women to leave.

Logan entered the River Styx, holding Dick up as he wobbled unsteadily next to him. The moment both men walked over the threshold, they stopped. Logan felt his jaw go slack at the unexpected sight in front of him. Beside him, Dick said it all, "huh?"

Veronica stood with her gun pointed at the immobile people in front of her, her head turned toward Mac, who looked livid. Her gun was located in Wallace's direction. Wallace sat frozen in his wheelchair with his own weapon unused in his lap, looking nothing short of dumbstruck over Mac's current mood.

"I am the only one who can talk about him like that, you arrogant asshole."

Mac's voice sounded colder and harsher than Dick had ever heard. He swallowed down a lump of trepidation and after a glance at the still frozen Logan by his side; he tried to break the tension in his usual manner.

"Yo, dudes and dudettes, if I'd known there'd be a party; I'd have brought the party pig…"

As one, everyone's heads snapped in Dick's direction and he fought down a flinch, trying to act calm, despite the still roaring pain throughout his entire body.

Especially the ice cold look Mac was sending him, was giving Dick the goosebumps and when she slowly started to turn around to face him, he broke out into a cold sweat. Logan stiffened, his hold on Dick turned almost painful when Mac began moving towards them.

Dick knew on some level that Logan was going to help him, if Mac did something completely stupid, but that didn't stop his rising panic. He wanted to beg, beg for peace, like he never did with Gory.

"H-Hey Mackie…Look, I'm sorry about the inappropriate comment, just please don't hurt me…I can't take anymore right now and-"

The next thing he knew there was a brunette in his arms, holding herself against him tightly. The pain it brought him was completely ignored, the second she lifted her head and kissed him.

Veronica took the safety back on her weapon, placing it in the waistband of her pants and tried not to shudder childishly at the sight in front of her. A part of her had always known that Mac's feelings for the blond man had been as complicated as the one she had for Logan, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy watching her best friend suck face with the guy she'd had a semi hateful relationship with since childhood.

Apparently Logan was having similar feelings, because he had immediately stepped away from the two and was making his way over to Veronica with a slightly disgusted look in his eyes.

The moment Veronica's attention snapped away from Dick and Mac, she remembered just how mad she was at Logan for the antics he'd put her through that evening. And when Veronica was mad, she got an even smarter mouth than usual.

"Wow, Echolls, I really didn't expect you to come back with a living and breathing Dick. Weren't you all set on killing his sorry ass?"

Logan didn't respond verbally, but the look he sent her, told Veronica that her comment wasn't appreciated. In fact the look in his eyes was beginning to freak her out a bit. He looked older than ever and tired, like he'd given up on something.

"What's wrong?" the question left her mouth before she could control it, but once again, Logan didn't reply. He simply turned towards Wallace, still with the blank mask in place.

"The plan needs to be accelerated. Go tell Weevil."

Wallace nodded and turned to wheel off, he didn't say anything to Veronica, but she did catch an almost apologetic look that he sent her way. The whole thing was confusing her and Veronica did not like being confused.

"Plan? What plan? Accelerated how? Logan, don't you dare hold out on me!"

Logan stopped and looked down at her. "I don't have time to explain everything to you yet. Trust me to fix everything; I don't have a lot of time."

Crossing her arms, Veronica lashed out as only she could. "_Trust_ you? Why should I do that?"

Logan's aura darkened ominously and before she knew it, Veronica had taken a step back, itching to grab her gun as a precaution. After a long second, Logan took a deep breath and began walking towards his office.

Just as he was reaching the door, he turned his head a fraction and shocked Veronica by stating. "Trust me, because I was the one that warned you that night Wallace was hurt."

Veronica stood frozen, ignoring the looks that Mac and Dick sent her way. Evidently her talk with Logan hadn't gone unnoticed by the new duo.

_I was the one that warned you that night Wallace was hurt._

The words vibrated through Veronica's body and she remembered the night as though it was yesterday. How she'd been momentarily distracted from her hunt after Gory by an anonymous text message; _**He knows – don't come after him – he'll kill you this time.**_

_Well, it's not exactly anonymous anymore, is it?_ Veronica thought, a fresh wave of confusion washing over her. _Why would he try to help me out? At that point in time he was taking the first steps to become the Logan he is today? Why would he help me, when I hated him so much for killing dad? _

_Wait!_ Everything stopped inside Veronica and she felt her heart beat speed up at the new realization she'd just come to. _Hated? As in, don't anymore? That can't be right…My dad is dead because of him, I **hate **Logan Echolls! _

Veronica was pulled out of her internal reasoning by Mac, who tapped her gently on the shoulder, looking a bit sheepish. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your thinking, but I just need to know that we're still cool?"

Smiling half-heartedly, Veronica nodded. "You don't have to ask my permission, Mac." She sent a withering glare at Dick, who paled comically at the sight and added, "as long as he treats you like a queen, I'm not gonna show up and kick his ass."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence that was finally broken by Veronica slapping her hands together and looking more determined than in a long while. "I need you to fill out a few blanks for me, Dickie."

Dick glanced down at Mac, the woman he'd been in love with for ages, swallowed hard and then slowly proceeded to back away. Mac frowned and decided that no matter how happy she was that he was still alive, she wouldn't get in the way of Veronica's mission.

"Dick? Stop moving and start talking." Veronica's tone of voice clearly stated that she'd reached the limit of her patience.

Unlike all the other times when Veronica had shown her domineering personality toward Dick, this time, he straightened up to his full height with a barely noticeable wince of pain, and said with a serious look in his eyes. "Veronica, it's not my story to tell. You can torture me, I'm already broken down for you, but I promise you, I won't say anything. Just back off and wait for Logan to give you his instructions."

Veronica gritted her teeth, suddenly all her confusion were transforming into a massive ball of anger. Mac seemingly recognized the signs, because she stepped forward a bit, obviously trying to shield the object of her affections from the female agent's wrath.

Veronica sent her a look, it was clear that she didn't appreciate Mac's sudden show of loyalty to someone other than her. "Fine." She stated and took out her weapon and started to walk over to the exit.

"Veronica, where are you going?" Mac's voice sounded insecure, and there was a touch of sadness in it too, as though she knew that by trying to protect Dick, she'd crossed a line that would change things between the two friends.

Veronica stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. "Since I'm not needed right now, I thought I'd take a walk before I kill someone, especially your new boy toy. You can go follow Logan's plan, I'm out."

Mac bit her lip as she watched Veronica disappear out the door. Time etched by as she tried to come up with a plan of action to stop things from falling apart even further. Dick was torn between wanting to console her and going to fetch Logan to inform him of Veronica's temper tantrum and subsequent leaving. Mac made the choice for him by quickly turning in the direction of Logan's office and stating, "We need to finish this soon before I lose my best friend over this mess."

--

Logan was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. He was tired, exhausted really, but there was still one little drop of hope in him that things just might work out as he'd planned all those years ago. He chuckled darkly as he straightened up a few minutes later. _Who'd have thought I'd blow the plan to bits saving Dick Cassablancas?_

Sighing, Logan leaned back in his chair. The Plan… How simple it had been when it had been initiated. Logan closed his eyes and thought back to the day when he'd taken the first steps to becoming the ultimate bastard that he was today.

_He'd sat next to Veronica's still form in the hospital with Keith in complete silence, when the door to her room suddenly opened and a tall man walked in. His eyes were cold and he showed no sign of distress at the sight of Veronica's beaten form in front of him. _

_Keith looked away from Veronica's face slowly and Logan caught his eyes widening when he obviously recognized the younger man. _

"_Johns. What are you doing here?" Keith's voice was hoarse from crying, but he still managed to sound strong and secure._

_The man, Johns, nodded calmly, looking over at Logan, who pretended not to see. "I need to talk to you, Keith. Things are heating up and I could use your input." _

_Keith frowned briefly but then turned his attention back on his only child. "I'm not interested, Johns. I'm a father first and chasing after Sorokin isn't where I'm needed right now." _

"_I can tell you where he is." Johns' voice was almost smug sounding now, it only heightened when Keith's head snapped back at him._

"_Logan," Keith turned to look at Logan, who held his breath in anticipation. "Please stay and watch over my girl for a few hours, okay?" _

"_If you're going after the son of a bitch who did this, I'm in. don't even think about keeping me in the dark, Mr. Mars."_

_They looked at each for a long while, ignoring the impatient sighing from Johns. "Are you sure?" Keith finally asked. _

_Logan looked back at Veronica, gently caressing her bruised cheek. "More than I've ever been in my life." _

_Keith stood up and took a deep breath. After a moment of staring at Veronica, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back Sweetie. Just rest now." _

_Logan stood up as well and turned to Johns with a serious look in his eyes. "I'll help catch him, it doesn't matter what it takes…"_

The knock on his door, brought Logan out of his memory with a start and he rolled his eyes at himself and his younger self's innocent determination. _It doesn't matter what it takes…yeah right_, he thought before allowing whoever knocked to enter.

The door opened, revealing a nervous looking Mac and an obviously completely spent Dick behind her. "Veronica left."

Logan sighed, recalling his old lover's growing anger earlier. "Why am I even surprised," he muttered, just as the phone rang.

"I don't have time right now," Logan said, thinking that it was one of his superiors calling to put him through the wringer for ruining everything.

In the next second, his heart practically stopped beating when Gory's voice sounded in the other end. "Oh, but Mr. Echolls, I think you really should make time for what I've got to say. But if not, rest assured that I'm in no hurry. I'm just about to catch up with an old friend. Do you want to listen in on our conversation?"

The sound changed and Logan froze when, in the next moment, Veronica's voice was heard in the background. "_I'll fucking kill you this time, I swear! Get these chains off of me, so I can kill you with my bare hands! Don't come near me with that thing, get away from me! Don't- AARGH!"_

The last sentence ended in a piercing scream of agony that made the hairs rise on Logan's arms. The underlining fear in every word, Veronica had spoken, was drilling painful holes into his heart and he swallowed hard, trying with all that he was, to function enough to help her.

Forcibly ignoring the screams in the background, Logan asked with his eyes closed in defeat. "What do you want, Gory?"

--

**TBC...**

_

* * *

_____

A/N So, I'm speeding things up again. If any of you are reading An underestimated Return, please note that it's on a temp. hiatus until this story is complete. Now, please motivate me with some reviews;)

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Veronica Mars or any of its franchise – although I still hold dibs on Jason, should they ever be up for grabs! **

_

* * *

_

_A/N Long time, no see; I'm sorry. I'm soooo worried about your opinion of this chapter, whether or not it's been worth the long wait...sigh. So, this chapter is pretty much the end of the story. Please let me know whether or not you'd be interested in reading an epilogue? I hope the story isn't too abrupt in its end, but I just really am suffering from a big need to finish this, so I won't have so many unfinished stories left under my name. That said, I hope my eagerness hasn't created a piece of dung and that you'll all enjoy it regardless. Again, let me know about the epilogue, please._

* * *

**This chapter is not yet betaed by Smashmo, the best beta in the world (she's miiine!). but she's working on it despite her own hectic schedule, so if you want to read the edited version, wait a few days;) Otherwise, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Veronica Mars Fights Back

Veronica hated a lot of things in this world. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret, but she hated no one as much as the man in front of her.

Gory Sorokin was standing in his impeccable suit, looking extremely pleased with himself. He hadn't changed much from the last time they'd been face to face, except from a couple of ugly scars on his face. He still looked evil and crazy as hell.

Veronica couldn't suppress the screams that wanted to escape from her throat when he and the man he'd introduced pleasantly as his older brother, Robert, kept splashing her with ice cold water, on her suspended form hanging from the ceiling in chains, and then placed some sponges on her skin that sent electricity right into her system. The shock of pain caused her body to spasm as the impulses flew through her body and it was impossible to not scream out her displeasure.

After some time, Veronica didn't know how long it had been, Robert finally turned to the electric device and turned the power off. The look he sent Gory was a mix between disappointment over the abrupt ending and a little respect that the tiny blonde hadn't promised to do anything they wanted to escape the torture.

"We can't use this no more for a little while, it might kill her before the other one shows up."

Gory nodded thoughtfully and traced his chin with his fingers, looking as though he was wracking his brain to come up with another solution to their torture dilemma. "Well," he began after a long minute which Veronica had spent hanging motionlessly from the ceiling, gasping for air, "I guess we'll do it the old fashioned way. I think miss Mars will appreciate getting familiar with it again, won't you?"

Veronica took a deep breath, forcibly controlling the fear that surged through her when the memories of her last session with Gory came spilling forth. When she felt a bit more in control, she slowly lifted her head, ignoring the way the trembling made her vision slightly distorted.

"I always wanted to do this again – last time it ended so abruptly." Veronica tried to smirk mockingly, refusing to back down even now, "I mean _you _ended so prematurely, who'd have thought that the great psycho Sorokin had trouble with premature ejaculation-"

SLAP.

Her head throbbed harshly, reminding her that she really couldn't take a lot more abuse. Veronica looked over at Gory, who was still standing with his hand raised after having hit her. She liked what she saw; he was no longer looking cool and collected, but wild and ruffled. _Hopefully he'll look dead soon too_, Veronica thought with an inwardly prayer to the deity that used to somehow always manage to get her out of trouble.

Gory blinked and within the next few seconds returned to his calm self and Veronica had a distinct feeling that her usual rebellious way had just landed her in even more trouble.

As the Sorokin slowly turned back toward the electric device and turned the energy back on, Veronica swallowed down the fear. She tried not to scream immediately as he slowly let the sponge touch her neck as though giving her a morbid caress.

Veronica convulsed and twitched, unable to even try suppressing her screams after the first few seconds. When Gory stepped back and said he felt calmer now after teaching her a lesson in proper manners, Veronica slumped forward in her chains and for the first time in her life, stopped struggling.

_What's the use_, she thought morosely, trying to breathe through the agony, _he's gonna kill me anyway…At least I'll see dad soon…_

--

Mac was eying Logan with wide eyes, completely unable to believe what Dick had just muttered quickly in her ear while Logan himself transformed from a pale, shocked and obviously scared man to…this human tiger was the best word for it.

After Logan had been cut off from Gory's unexpected call, he'd turned to them with wide eyes and an almost green taint to his skin as he explained that Veronica was being tortured and needed to be saved. A few seconds later, before Mac had any chance of figuring out what to do, Logan suddenly straightened up, and called someone named Johns.

Logan didn't beat around the bush, simply demanded that Johns show up pronto or else. The words Dick had whispered in her ear were still ringing through Mac's entire body. _No, it' can't be_, she reasoned feebly, already knowing that it might not be so preposterous at all. Her genius mind was already in the midst of going through all she knew and had noticed during the years after Veronica and she had left Neptune.

Still, there was a part of her that didn't quite wanted to believe, but that part was firmly extinguished when, after a tense twenty minutes, Johns showed up in the bar.

Martin Johns was a guy she knew very well – the guy that had been the only one to see through the hard shell she'd put up after the abuse – the guy who, just a week before she'd volunteered (okay, more like demanded) to go on this mission, had asked her to marry him, the guy whom Mac had turned down because a part of her wasn't ready for anything with anyone, too caught up in her hate for Dick as she was.

Another quick glance at Dick reminded her that in her case, the hate had obviously evolved to something completely different and that was something that probably wouldn't make Johns very happy.

Unbeknownst to the genius brunet, Johns already knew, in fact as it turned out, Johns knew a lot more than even Mac realized.

"Martin?" the name escaped her lips before Logan had managed to explain anything. Dick straightened up beside her, looking from her to the now sheepish looking Johns with growing confusion and a little bit of jealousy glinting in his eyes.

"Hey Cindy." Johns stepped away from Logan and walked over to Mac, who simply stood immobile while the agent kept talking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know, I guess."

"Know what?" Mac asked, unconsciously crossing her arms in anticipation.

Johns frowned, casting a quick look back at Logan, before looking down into Mac's eyes. "Wait, you didn't…He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Johns frown turned into something ugly and without really realizing it, Mac took a cautious step backwards. Dick immediately stepped closer to her, obviously prepared for anything. _And why wouldn't he_, _considering what he told me about Logan? _Mac thought, unable to keep the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"Thanks a lot Echolls, you really are a bastard."

Mac's gaze returned to Logan, who stood with that eerie calm posture, taking in Johns' mood swings in silence. "What is he talking about, Logan?"

Logan looked at her and for one brief second, she could have sworn he was looking at her with genuine pity, before he blinked and turned back to Johns. "If my suspicions are correct, Johns, I'm not the bastard here." He sighed warily and then continued, "But that's a story for another day. I called you here because Veronica is in trouble. We need to go and find her before Sorokin hurts her more than she's already been hurt."

Johns didn't move a muscle, simply stated in a tone of voice that Mac had never heard him use, "Mars knew the risks when she stepped foot back in Neptune, her captivity is not something we can risk blowing everything over."

Logan's jaw clenched, but that was all the indication he gave that Johns' words weren't what he wanted to hear. "The plan is already shot to hell. Gory knows that I've been infiltrating the underworld now, so if we move quickly all might not have been for nothing."

"Wait what? You're a cop?"

The voice was coming from behind Mac, but she didn't need to turn around to recognize that Irish accent. A second later, Liam appeared out of the corner of her vision, looking extremely confused and his entire demeanor screamed anger.

"Not now, Liam." Logan stated, as though the Irish gangster was nothing but a mere annoyance. He turned back to Johns and said coolly, "I don't care what you think. I've spent too much time on this to just walk away and regroup. You are the one who told me to suck it up until the big finish, remember?"

Something glinted in Johns' eyes, and Mac had a feeling that the memory wasn't something pleasant for either of them, but she didn't get a chance to ask questions because suddenly Liam was pointing a gun at Logan out of nowhere.

"If you're really a fucking snitch, I'm gonna take back my power!"

Mac didn't even see him move, but a few moments later, Liam was lying dead on the floor with Logan standing over him with pure ice in his eyes, daring anyone else to act on their own. "I'm still the man, who can kill you all without breaking a sweat," Logan stated quietly and glared at everyone present.

"If you want to live, don't imitate Liam. If you want to be free for a few weeks until the Feds come to collect, leave Neptune right now. If anyone of you has even the slightest bit of loyalty to me then I ask of you to stay and bring down the man who'll treat you even worse than I do."

To Mac's immense surprise, barely anyone left. _Huh_, she thought, _who'd have thought that Logan's charisma was enough to ensure loyalty from this bunch? Maybe he's been a decent man after all, except for all the ear cutting and what not._

A few minutes later, Logan was in his office handing out weapons to his people, alongside Dick and Mac was left alone with Johns.

Johns was busy talking to some of his people on the phone, evidently he was following Logan despite his earlier reservations. After a little while, Mac decided she had to know what was going on.

"Hang up the phone," she ordered and watched quietly as he did as demanded.

"Now," she added, letting a bit of her growing resentment fester in her voice, "spill everything."

Johns sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look Cindy, I know how this must seem to you and I'm sorry."

"Cut the bull and tell me what I want to know."

The words shouldn't have caused her heart to retract, but they did, when Johns slowly spoke, "I was ordered to get to know you to see if maybe you'd have some information about Sorokin from your experience that you hadn't revealed when you first got in the bureau."

"So I was just a job to you? Well, good on me for turning you down." Mac bit her lip to keep herself from screaming insults at her former lover.

Johns for once looked a bit desperate. "No, I mean, I did start the whole thing under orders, but – and excuse me for sounding cliché – but somewhere along the line I fell for you. I knew you didn't feel the same way for me, but that didn't matter. I just thought you'd never be able to let anyone inside completely, so I accepted it. I reminded myself that once this whole thing was over, I'd tell you the truth and…" he trailed off, glancing over her shoulder at Dick. "But who am I kidding? The way you look at that blond idiot tells me that I'm living a fantasy."

Mac tried not to look uncomfortable at the mention of her new love, but she didn't succeed as well as she wanted. Fortunately Johns didn't seem to notice as he continued on with his tale. "The whole time I was with you, I was working on this case. It's been my primary focus for so long and I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but I swear that I truly do care for you."

"No wonder you called the night before I left, practically begging me to stay home. I just thought it was because of the proposal and that you didn't want to see me go or whatever." Mac still remembered the true desperation that had been in Johns' voice the night he'd called.

Johns looked sheepish, but shook it off and started to frown when Mac asked, "Tell me how Logan got involved in all of this? I mean, Veronica and I have spent so long hating him for killing Keith and getting involved with this criminal world."

There was a look in Johns' eyes that made the hairs stand on end throughout her entire body. Mac swallowed a lump of apprehension when Johns sighed tiredly. "I don't like that guy, in fact I loathe him and given our history, he feels the same way about me, but…" Johns hesitated, "I know he wouldn't want me to talk about this without his consent."

Mac shook her head firmly, "no, don't even play the decent guy card right now, Martin. I deserve to know everything. So spill it from the start before we go and track down my best friend before she gets killed."

Time seemed to stretch into eternity before Johns spoke again and when he did, Mac nearly fell on her ass in shock and disbelief at what she was hearing. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess the first thing you need to know is that Echolls didn't kill Keith Mars."

--

_Logan was on his way to the Mars' home to talk to Keith and Johns about what to do about Sorokin. He was contemplating how far he was really willing to go and how Keith's brilliance would come into play when he arrived at the Mars residence. All thoughts of what the older man could do to help flew out of his mind, the second he opened the door and was met with a whimpering pit bull and a stench of blood in the air._

_Immediately sour spit started pooling in his mouth, begging to be let out with a gag, but he forced it back down and stepped inside. His heart was pounding, knowing that somewhere, someone was bleeding viciously. _

_The next second, Logan stopped mid-movement, feeling the breath leave his body in a sobbing sigh of disbelief. There, in the middle of the room, just behind the striped recliner Logan had spent many an evening enjoying himself in, lay Keith Mars. His eyes were open, but glassed over in a way that told Logan that the man was in fact dead. _

_Blood was lying around the man like a sea of red, a few dog prints were noticeable next to the body; a clear sign that Back-up the dog had tried in his own way to check up on his master to no avail. _

_Logan's eyes were trained on the man he'd come to love and respect in a way he'd never done with his own father. Inside his mind he was screaming wildly, praying to God that he was just stuck in a really vivid nightmare, sobbing earnestly with the knowledge that this might break Veronica more than her torture had done. And a small, selfish part of him was weeping, mourning the loss of the only father figure he'd ever known. _

"_Stop being so dramatic, Echolls." _

_The unexpected voice snapped Logan out of his misery and he looked up and locked eyes with Johns, who was looking at him with nothing short of disdain. _

"_What are you doing here? Did you do this? I'll kill you!" Logan was already tensing his muscles when Johns shook his head. _

"_I showed up a second ago and I have to say I'm sorry to see my old friend wind up like this, but in reality this is just the perfect set up for my plan." _

_The misery inside him was leaving, giving place for pure, unaltered hatred, when he heard Johns' unapologetic words. "Don't you have a heart?" he asked brokenly, his eyes already trailing back to Keith's still form on the floor. "He's dead. He was your friend." _

"_I don't get attached and this is a prime example of why. Keith was a good man with a lot of enemies. I'll find out who killed him, but in the meantime, I'm going to explain my plan to you." _

"_Fuck you!" Logan cried out, angrily wiping away the tears that were starting to fall, now that Johns so effortlessly had knocked the numbness out of him, "what am I gonna tell Veronica? She's gonna be devastated…" _

"_Stop it," Johns demanded, stepping closer. "You're gonna shut up and listen. Keith was working on the case, the case you volunteered for, remember? He had an idea that I've been adding to and here's what it is." _

_Logan listened with incredulity as Johns told him that he was essentially gonna have to turn into some warped crime lord in an attempt to bring down the Sorokin family. "I'm not gonna kill people." Logan finally said, stepping away from the older man. "I'm not a murderer." _

_Johns' face developed a sinister smile, a smile that promised pain if he wasn't followed. "Really? Whatever happened to doing whatever it takes to avenge poor little Ronnie? And you're just gonna roll over and stand aside while Keith's murder is left unsolved? You're really just a little kid, acting tough and sleeping with teddy bears with a night light on, aren't you?" _

_The hate was growing inside him, but Logan knew that he was no match for the federal agent and forced himself to stay in some semblance of control despite the mockery. "Shut the fuck up, I'm willing to do everything." _

"_Good," Johns was all smile and amiability again and to Logan's surprise he handed over a gun. "Here take this and do as I say." _

_Logan didn't like guns, sure he knew how to use them and even had a few at his suite at the grand, but he honestly didn't like them. Every time he picked one up, he got a flash of Veronica's petrified face in the X-terra the day he'd saved her from Liam in the bar. "I don't want that." _

"_Well, too bad," Johns said, trusting the gun in Logan's hand. "You're gonna go over there," he pointed at Keith's body, "and you're gonna put a bullet in its head." _

"_The fuck I am!" Logan shouted, trying to hand the weapon back futilely._

"_Look," Johns' sinister side was back with vengeance and Logan hated to admit it, but it was really freaking him out, "you want to get those sons of bitches that did this, right? And Sorokin who hurt your little boo to, right?" _

_Reluctantly, Logan nodded and Johns continued, "Well, then you're gonna have to follow the plan and go deep undercover. I don't like this, hell, I'd much rather have Keith on this because he wasn't a pussy, but if this is gonna succeed you're going to have to put a bullet in the man and shed all your relationships until we're done, okay? So suck it up until the big finish and go do as I tell you to!" _

"_Veronica…"_

_The name left his lips before he could control it and Johns sneered. "It's typical for a teenager to believe in the never ending love crap. Look, until we're done, she and everyone else have to believe that your turning rogue is legitimate, so she can't know that you didn't off her old man." _

_I'm so sorry, Logan thought out to the one person he loved more than anything and swallowed, knowing that he would keep his promise. Not only for himself, but for the dead father on the floor, who'd said that nothing mattered to him more than his daughter. _

_Slowly, inch by inch, Logan moved his hand toward Keith. "Forgive me," he muttered, feeling his heart shatter into a billion pieces the moment he pulled the trigger. "I swear I'll do whatever it takes, Keith…"_

_A few minutes later, Logan was sitting on the couch with Back-up and Johns had left, promising to contact him later after he'd talked to the local sheriff. _

_I can do this; Logan kept repeating internally, I have to whatever it takes. Nothing can be worse than what I've just done. Nothing…whatever it takes. I swear, Keith._

--

Mac was sitting in the backseat, prepping her weapons while Logan drove with breakneck speed towards Veronica's destination. It had actually been Mac, who'd come up with the guess as to her friend's whereabouts.

After all, she'd been with Veronica the first time Gory had `honored them with his attentions´. Logan had agreed that she was right, given Gory's tendency for nostalgia, which was why they were headed for the one warehouse that Mac really hadn't wanted to see ever again.

As soon as they arrived, Mac knew she was right in her assumptions. Cars were parked around the large building, expensive looking vehicles that spoke volumes about their owners. As she jumped out of the car, followed by a tired, but determined looking Dick, Mac couldn't help but glance over at Logan, who was leading things with calm efficiency. _I can't believe we were so wrong about him. I hope Veronica isn't dead; she has to know that the man she loves isn't a creep. _

Weevil was following close behind, trailed by an equally determined looking Wallace, whose wheelchair didn't hinder him in moving fast. Johns and some of the other agents on the case arrived barely a minute after they did and started preparing themselves with their trained competence.

The seriousness was eating away at her, reminding Mac that there would most assuredly be some deaths among her friends this night. She turned to Dick, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Afterwards she simply said, "Don't die or I'll kill you," and Dick smiled his goofy smile.

Logan didn't notice, too wrapped up in the possibilities of what he might encounter the moment he entered the building. _Please don't be dead_, he prayed, hoping Keith had watched over his daughter from above long enough to keep her alive if not well.

"Okay," he whispered to Johns, who was looking unusually grim next to him, "we're going in. Take the back as we agreed and if things get violent, try to save Veronica. Leave Gory to me."

Johns didn't get a chance to argue before Logan ran up to the door and kicked the rotting wood in and shot the two guards inside ruthlessly.

Behind him, he heard his friends and employers enter and start firing at the other people present. He didn't really care, too caught up in the horrifying sight in front of him.

Veronica was hanging limply from the ceiling, her hands chained tightly enough to bleed down her arms. She looked so young and small and defeated in that moment that for one terrifying moment, Logan thought she was dead, but then her eyes opened slowly at all the noise.

Gory stood next to her with a knife to her throat, covered behind her body as a precaution. "Ah, look." He stated in a friendly tone of voice at the sight of Logan. "The Calvary has arrived."

"Let her go, I won't miss from this distance." Logan ordered, his armed hand never wavering from Gory's face.

Gory simply smiled and let the knife sink a little bit into Veronica's skin, cutting it enough to start a fresh wave of blood to trail down her chest. "Well, that's funny, because, neither will I. So it seems we're at a stalemate, my dear friend."

The other people around them were slowing down. A quick scan around the room told Logan that none of his admittedly few friends were hurt and he returned his stare to Gory. "I guess. So why don't you let her go and we can go kill each other, like we've always wanted."

Gory had the audacity to chuckle. "Ah, I'd love to, but you see, I'm kindda in the mood to kill this little bitch for all she's put me through over the years."

"You scumbag," Mac's hoarse voice rung out in the now eerily quiet warehouse, "you hurt _us_; we didn't do anything to you!"

"Ah, I remember you," Gory said, without looking at her, "You were such a pleasure. Crying and whimpering in pain at all the right moments. If it hadn't been for Miss Mars here, I'm pretty sure you'd have been a blubbering mess right now. Aw well, you can't have it all. I do treasure the memories though."

In the background Dick let out a growl, but Logan interrupted him before he could do anything more. "Quick the chit chats and step away from Veronica so I can kill you."

"Why do you even want to save her so badly?" Gory asked glancing down at the limp form he was shielding himself behind, "I mean, I've checked around and the girl loathes you. You shouldn't really want to help her all that much, considering she's only here to trap you."

Gory laughed again and Logan wished that he would just take one step away and then he could shoot him. "It's funny, really." Gory said.

"What is?" Logan tried to distract him, but it was useless, Gory remained safely hidden behind Veronica.

"Well, the fact that she hates you so much. I mean, since you and I both know the death of her father was not something you were responsible for."

A slight twitch was the only indication that Veronica was still conscious and that she'd heard Gory's statement. "I can honestly say that when I heard that she claimed you to be the murderer of her precious, meddling parent, I was a bit miffed. I did, after all, nearly lose my life fighting that man before I finally managed to shoot him dead."

Logan froze, somehow he'd always suspected that Gory was responsible, but until now he had never given any indication of it. The younger part of him was hollering in relief and joy that Veronica now finally knew the truth, hell that everyone knew that he had not killed the only father figure he'd ever had, That, although he was a bastard, he wasn't _that_ big a bastard.

The realistic part of him knew that this wouldn't change anything. Gory was still inches away from killing the girl he loved, they were still a bit overmatched and not even Johns' men would be enough to stop Gory from escaping as long as he had such a firm grip on Veronica.

Logan sighed knowing that even though things were now out in the open and he'd risked everything to come to Veronica's rescue, it might just end up causing more harm than good, just like Johns had said. And boy did Logan not want to hear an `I told you so´ from the older agent right now.

The stalemate was broken after a long, tense pause. It was broken when Veronica suddenly roared like an angry beast and jumped away from her holder and twisted around in a way that seemed impossible. Before Logan or anyone else really understood how, Veronica was hanging with her head towards the concrete floor with her quivering legs strapped around Gory's neck, slowly choking the life out of him.

Gory's men and family couldn't get close enough to shoot her without harming him and Logan's men and friends didn't let them move an inch. In the meantime, Gory himself was doing all he could to escape Veronica's death grip. The knife he'd held against her neck was being put to good use, stabbing her in the legs and in the abdomen, desperate to get away. But it was as though the wounds didn't even faze the small blond, she was hanging on with an eerie calm in her face. Her eyes promised death.

"Veronica, stop!" Logan yelled, hearing Mac and the others scream similar pleas. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Johns entering and evening the score, but nothing could keep his eyes from the horrendous sight in front of him. "Please, he's not worth dying over!"

"He killed my dad; I'm not letting him go until I've returned the favor!" Veronica grunted as another wound was carved into her bleeding legs.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Logan, Gory stopped moving and slid down to the floor, Veronica's legs still wrapped around him. Logan ran to her the moment her legs gave out and caught her before she had to hang boneless in the chains.

All around him the battle continued, but fortunately no one managed to hit him and his precious cargo. "Veronica! Keep your eyes open, don't close them – please!"

Veronica's cerulean eyes blinked slowly and she smiled apologetically. "I'm not sure I can keep that up for long, Echolls…" she turned serious, ignoring the way Logan was frantically trying to stop the bleeding from the stab wound in her gut, "I'm so sorry Logan."

"Don't be," he muttered and called for assistance. Mac arrived in the next second and started tying up the bleeding gashes on Veronica's legs, leaving him to worry only about the wound in her belly. "You're gonna be fine. It was about time you got a chance to fight back."

Veronica chuckled, a small trail of blood leaking from her mouth made her look like she was dying, but Logan didn't accept that. She wasn't allowed to die after everything they'd been through. "That wasn't really…" she swallowed what could only be some of the blood in her mouth before continuing, "…really what I meant. Please forgive me for hating you…I just…don't wanna leave you…I lo-"

Sirens in the distance distracted her and she blinked, seemingly struggling to let her eyes open again. "Maybe I won't tell you until they've worked on me…"

Logan smiled, completely ignoring the tears that dripped from his eyes down onto Veronica. "I'll be waiting. Just don't die, okay? We have too much to talk about."

With a smile Logan hadn't thought he'd ever see directed at him ever again, Veronica said softly, but without hesitation, "I'll do my best…but-just in case…I love you."

The paramedics arrived in that moment and took Veronica away, leaving Logan to sit immobile on the ground next to Gory's body, in a pool of Veronica's crimson blood. Despite the fact that he faced some charges for the things he'd done over the years, despite the upcoming struggle to receive his promised pardon, despite the fact that after a quick look around, Logan spotted Weevil lying bloodied on the ground with another set of paramedics around him, despite the fact that things definitely were going to get worse before they got better, Logan was sitting with the biggest grin on his face in years.

After all, Veronica had just said she loved him for the very first time, and who in their right mind wouldn't treasure that moment just a little bit?

* * *

_A/N So...what did ya all think? A part of me really wants to continue on forever, but let's face it, this story needs to be finished. After all, I did take it down once before because I lost insperation for it and I don't want to risk that again. Thanks for the reviews, they've really helped guilt me into writing. I love them all! _

_Until Next Time (with the epilogue, perhaps?)_

_Ditte Mai_


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own VM or any of its franchise, but my birthday is coming up, so maybe…*fingers crossed people***

* * *

_A/N Honestly, I feel that this epilogue might not be all that good for the story. It's just too fluffy for it to fit in completely with the rest of the story, but the majority of you wanted one and I have to comply;) That said I hope you won't be disappointed, I decided to keep things light and not too detailed to give you the chance to add in your own ideas here; to keep your imagination going or whatever. Please enjoy, despite my own reservations!_

* * *

_**Not betaed, because my beta is super busy at the moment, but if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know;) **_

* * *

**Veronica Mars Fights Back Epilogue**

"You _really_ don't have to do this, Veronica."

Veronica eyed her lieutenant intensely for a long moment, making the older man almost wish for a distraction of some sort, preferably far away. "Maybe not, Ripley," she finally said and looked over his shoulder, out the big window behind him, "but I need to do this. I'm not willing to stay any longer. I have my own plans and dreams to follow now."

Lieutenant Ripley sighed heavily, wiping his glasses just to keep his hands busy, before saying, "I'll be sad to see you go. You've been one of my best, but," here the older man lifted a finger, "should you ever change your mind, you know my number."

Veronica smiled widely and for one second, Ripley barely recognized the blonde girl; she looked younger than he'd ever seen her. _But then again_, Ripley thought, _finding out that the man you love isn't your father's killer probably would do that to most people. _

Twenty minutes later, Veronica exited the F.B.I. building, carrying a little box with the very few mementos' she'd procured over the years. The sun was shining brightly and she was in an all round great mood.

Actually, Veronica could have woken up in a pile of crap and still be in a great mood, because today was the day she would be picking up Logan from jail and if that didn't warrant high spirits, she really didn't know what did.

After the night where she'd killed Gory and subsequently discovered that all her conflicting emotions towards Logan were null and void, seeing as he didn't murder her father in the first place, Logan had gone with agent Johns to figure out what would happen to him now. _After _he'd made sure Veronica was going to be okay, of course.

Despite the fact that Logan had a Presidential pardon behind him throughout all his undercover work, he still ended up in jail simply because he wouldn't give up the names and whereabouts to some of his more longtime associates. Veronica smiled, she still remembered the gobsmacked look on the criminal former boxer, Danny's face, when Logan had sent her to find him and help the older man to escape Neptune.

_He really is a softie_, Veronica thought, and started the engine of her car and petting her dog, who was patiently sitting in the backseat, before driving toward the prison where she would pick up Logan, _I just wish I'd tried to look underneath all the evidence earlier; we wasted so much time with all the hate and regret. _

Veronica shook off the sudden gloom she felt, remembering how she used to be, just ten short months ago. So bitter, tired of life and yet consumed with a fury that demanded vengeance upon two men where only one had truly deserved it.

"Well," Veronica muttered and reached out behind her to pet Tazer on the head, "at least I can let that part of me go now. I'm turning into a regular Doris Day now."

Tazer snorted and laid back down, as though he actually understood her and Veronica smiled and rolled her eyes.

As she made her way to the prison to pick up the man she'd loved since she was a teenager, Veronica thought about the other things in her life that had changed in the last ten months.

An internal image of Wallace flew through her mind and Veronica didn't quite know whether to sigh or smile. Their relationship would never be the same. She now knew that he never really hated her and that was a load of her mind, but the night in the River Styx where he'd pointed a weapon at her could never be undone. He was now Logan's friend more than anything and she just had to respect that and treasure the memories of their former relationship, while trying to build a new, more mature one instead.

_At least I still have Weevil,_ Veronica thought, already cheered up by the thought of her Latino friend. Weevil had been the only one, besides herself, that had suffered any kind of injury the night of Gory's death. It turned out that he'd been shot while trying to protect her long enough to finish Gory off, and that would forever remain the sweetest thing he'd ever done for her.

Their friendship had grown after they'd both started going to psychical therapy to regain full strength of their injured limbs. To Veronica, it felt like she'd gotten a new best friend that just so happened to be even deadlier than she was and that was quite comforting at times when she was stuck behind a desk at the F.B.I. office, listening to boring tales of paperwork and what not. She was tinkering with an idea about a way to keep Weevil on the right side of the law, but she quickly shook off that idea, not interested in thinking about that until she knew whether or not her scouting would pay off.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and Veronica pulled over to answer when she saw that it was Mac's name on the display. "Hey Q, what's up?"

"Hey Bond, I'm just calling to verify the party plans? Dick's running around like a puppy, trying to decide what to do until he can get his playmate back."

Veronica laughed loudly, and let Tazer outside while she continued talking to her best – her only – female friend. "Well, all is as we planned, so give Dickster a chew toy until we get there, okay?"

Mac's hoarse laughter reached Veronica a second later and she couldn't stop her silly grin from breaking out on her face. She just loved that Mac seemed to be as content in life as she was now. If anyone deserved it, Mac did, in Veronica's opinion.

"I'm actually on my way to the prison right now," Veronica explained after she'd whistled for Tazer to return, "So I'll see you in about an hour."

"Well," Mac's voice suddenly turned into a mixture between smug and hesitant, "before you get here, I just wanted to ask you to pick up some non-alcoholic drinks for me? You see…I just found out that I'm not really allowed to drink for a while, so…"

Veronica frowned, suddenly nervous on her friends' behalf. "Are you all right? You need me to get a doctor or something?"

Mac laughed again, and Veronica felt the comprehension dawn on her when she spoke again, "not necessary, Veronica. I just can't drink for another eight months or so, but thanks for the offer."

"You're…?" Veronica could barely comprehend it, but Mac giggled and confirmed it.

"Yep, and I've already told Dick that it's gonna be named Veronica if it's a girl." The gushy moment between the women was ruined by a loud bang in the background and Mac quickly excused herself in the midst of Dick's cursing.

Veronica ended the call and drove the last few miles to the jail, feeling utterly dazed. If anyone had mentioned the possibility that Mac and Dick would end up having a child together without being threatened at gunpoint, Veronica would probably have had them committed. There was a small part of her that envied the seemingly effortless way the two of them had jumped into a relationship together.

_Of course_, Veronica thought with a slight smile on her lips, _it has been made easier for them by Dick not having been to jail throughout their whole relationship._

The envy died out and Veronica couldn't help but grin at her reflection in the rear view mirror. _I shouldn't feel jealous of their time together anymore. After all, I'm getting my man out today._

Feeling her heart beat faster, Veronica finally arrived at the prison and stepped outside to wait for Logan. Tazer whimpered pitifully in the backseat, but for once, Veronica didn't care all that much about her dog's welfare.

In reality she didn't have to wait in the parking lot more than ten minutes, but it felt like forever to Veronica. She had a lot of insecurities that were suddenly rushing to the surface. After she'd been hospitalized and Logan had been sent to jail they had never really broached the subject of their future as a couple. Other than the fact that they both knew they wanted to be together.

Veronica had visited as much as she could, they'd exchanged almost daily letters and there was nothing that they hadn't said about their regrets, hopes and love in those letters. But now they were about to meet face to face, without the threat of anything to keep them apart. Veronica would be lying if she didn't admit that she was more than a little terrified. _What if he doesn't love me as much as I love him?_ She wondered, biting her lips anxiously in a completely non-Veronica move. _What if he's gonna grow tired of me after a few days? What if-_

Veronica's doubts were interrupted by the sight in front of her. There he was, slowly making his way over to her. Veronica was swallowing him with his eyes. The time in prison had actually done wonders for the undercover criminal. He no longer looked exhausted, weighed down by all the secrets he was keeping. And apparently, a more lusty part of Veronica noticed hungrily, he'd spent all his alone time exercising, because he was even more ripped than before.

And then he was there, right in front of her, looking down at her with so much tenderness that all of Veronica's doubts flew straight out of her mind. "Hey beautiful," he muttered huskily. "Did ya miss me?"

Veronica smiled and decided that wrapping her arms around him and kissing him would be all the confirmation he needed.

--

Six Months Later

"So, I know I haven't been around a lot lately, but things have been crazy." Veronica quietly said, bending down and placing her bouquet on the grass. "We opened the business last month and evidently our old reputation still has some sway in the area, because the cases are flying in faster than anyone can keep up with."

Veronica smiled gently as she continued, "Weevil almost quit last week when he realized he had to stake out Caitlin Ford, said something about not wanting to have to bleach his eyes or whatever. Mac is doing great too. She's just getting bigger and bigger. She keeps ordering Dick to pick up random foods throughout the entire day, she doesn't seem to care that he actually has to run the bar legally this time around and can't afford to be too much away right now."

A bird chirped in the distance and Veronica sighed and placed her hand on the gravestone in front of her, "I wish I could hug you one more time and tell you that I love you, I wish you'd be walking me down the aisle next month, but I got Cliff to do the honors instead. I'll be thinking of you though."

Veronica sighed deeply, hating the fact that she was going to marry the man she loved without having her father with her, but she pushed the sorrow away, happy in the knowledge that at one point before his death, Keith Mars had in fact approved of Logan; a little bit at least.

"Well, I have to go now," Veronica stated after another saddened glance at her father's name on the stone. "I'll be back soon and I'll tell you all about how I solved a cold case that Ripley sent my way without breaking much of a sweat. I love you dad."

Bending forward, Veronica kissed the cold stone before driving back to her business. As she entered the now renovated building her father had leased once upon a time, she was met with a frantic looking Dick, who was holding two bags of takeout food. "Ronnie, can't you give Mac this, I just can't face her right now," the blond man leaned forward and whispered theatrically, "I forgot to get the extra dumplings and I really have to be at the bar to sign off on the new delivery."

Veronica nodded and could almost see the cloud behind Dick as he made his escape. She walked into the reception and handed over the bags to a scowling Mac, who, despite her facial expression, was talking politely into the phone, procuring their newest case.

Seeing her chance, Veronica hurried into her office and broke out into a beaming smile. Sitting at the desk, wearing a matching smile on his face, was Logan. "Hi goldilocks." He greeted and stood up to kiss her on the mouth.

"How did the visit go today?" Logan asked, momentarily looking somber. He knew that the visits at Keith's grave always got Veronica's mood down, but he respected her need to go there at least once a week too.

"Fine," Veronica answered, plopping down at her chair. She didn't want to dwell on her grief so she changed the subject to Logan's own growing business. Together with Wallace, Logan was building quite a reputation for himself as the founder of a charity that focused primarily on children with handicaps that had been abandoned or otherwise were in need of help. "How'd today go for you?"

Logan smirked, looking like his old confident self, "it's getting there. Today we finally managed to get Jake's help. Between you and me though, I think his agreement has to do with the call D.K gave him in the middle of the meeting, threatening to ruin him. D.K. says hi by the way and promised to send us a wedding gift that couldn't be traced and thus get my poor, former criminal behind in danger."

Veronica broke into a laugh and tilted her head sweetly, "I don't think Duncan has to worry about that. You're practically turning into Neptune's Golden boy. You could get away with murder and still be respected amongst Neptune's finest."

Logan walked over and effortlessly lifted Veronica up from the chair, before taking her seat and placing her on his muscular lap, "I've already gotten away with murder, more than once, so I guess you've got a point."

It spoke volumes about the progression in their relationship and their trust in each other that they were now able to joke about their chaotic past. Veronica sighed in contentment, for once perfectly happy with her life. She had the guy she loved by her side, she didn't hate everything on principle anymore, she was getting married and her family business was nothing short of booming and it had the added bonus of keeping her intelligence sharp enough to occasionally lend a helping hand to Ripley – under the radar of course.

"What are you smiling at?" Logan whispered softly in her ear, causing shivers to erupt down Veronica's spine. She hadn't even realized she was wearing a big, very un-Veronicaish, goofy smile on her face as she was thinking about her life.

"I'm just thinking about how much I actually find myself loving you."

Logan's hazel eyes lit up, "My, oh my, Veronica Mars is going soft. I have to write this down in my diary tonight. I'm all ashiver with anticipation."

"Shut up," Veronica punched him gently on the arm, just as the phone rang. "Be quiet, so I can bring home the bacon."

Logan smirked obediently, "Yes, dear."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica picked up the phone and said with more happiness in her voice than she'd ever thought herself capable off, "Mars Investigations, how may I help you?"

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N I have to thank my reviewers as I always do at the end of every story. You're the reason this is finally finished! Thank you for giving me the nudges and drive to continue until the end. I hope this end hasn't let you down. Please review one final time, it'll mean the world to me! _

_Big Thanks To: AnziaC, abagail, misshay16, TSJorSydPip, EchollsandMars95, firebirdgirl, Beeski, LoVefan4ever, geolke, superficialcynic, XxlilmisstroublexX, Didine34790, Navybee, Bearnie, mitzyspain, , bethelove, SassyFrassKerr, T K Phillips, k8ie88, morgan, kelsey112, syrensls, Buffy289, Lilly Navarro, isdonisgood, JEdLuvah, starcrazed, UnknownDiamond, bunny, Josielynn, Gem15stone, L, Jenno55, jentreth, pisofi, AlexC94, JimmyChoo2709, iWozErre, Marte, BettyBoopSweden, Jellicoe, thebestkindofcharity, ., Liddy12344, tadpole, princes, LilLadyMe, JoAnn, Deewrotestory, Felicia1975, jimeni, uscrocks, liferscove2118. _

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai _


End file.
